Laisse-moi te protéger
by Elea Angel
Summary: Regina a fait le choix de disparaître, sans donner de véritables raisons. Juste une lettre, quelques mots.
1. Chapter 1

_Je te rechercherais dans mille mondes pour l'éternité. Je te retrouverais toujours_

"Tu sais, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que ce matin là. Malgré le temps brumeux et froid, une douce chaleur s'insinuait en moi alors que je découvrais les premiers mots de notre histoire. Le temps n'existait plus, seule comptait l'histoire qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Mon coeur vibrait, envahit de nombreuses émotions que je n'avais pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Plus ma lecture avançait et plus je sentais mon âme s'éveiller. Au fur et à mesure de ma lecture je découvrais une certaine maturité dans le texte. Cela faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas lu un texte avec une telle beauté, les mots me touchaient en plein coeur éveillant les émotions que l'auteur décrivait dans son histoire. Mon coeur s'enflammait, mes émotions me contrôlaient et ma raison se taisait. Je tentais de me réfréner, de raisonner mon coeur, mon âme mais je ne trouvais aucune raison valable de me taire, de taire se flot d'amour qui subitement circulait dans mes veines, tel un torrent dont nul ne pouvait ralentir la course. Je tentais de me convaincre que j'aimais juste la façon d'écrire de l'auteur, niant l'évidence que les battements de mon coeur me communiquait en morse, reniant ma nature, déguisant ce sentiment que je connaissais par coeur. Oh oui je reconnaissais chacun des signes, chacun des symptômes avant coureur, mon coeur venait de trouver ce que je cherchais depuis le jour de ma naissance, sa vraie place. J'aurais dû brûler ce livre de contes fée que ta mère avait offert à Henry. Pourtant j'étais hypnotiser, obsédée par cette histoire, par toi, je voulais connaitre la fin de l'histoire. Une histoire que nous écrivons aujourd'hui chacune de notre côté.

Aujourd'hui je suis très loin de ce matin d'automne mais c'est comme si j'y étais, je pense toi trois mille six cent fois par heure, et pas certains jours seulement, non tous les jours qui passent je t'écris, je te parle, je remplis les pages d'un livre que tu ne peux pas lire. La nuit je rêve de toi et je t'appelle dans mon sommeil, mon coeur et mon subconscient se jouant de moi et de mon entourage.

Je n'ai rien oublié, même si je le laisse croire, je n'ai rien effacé, tout est rester en mémoire. Parfois je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, là où mon coeur tambourine. Je sens chacun de ses battements et pourtant je sais que mon coeur n'est plus là. Ce que renferme ma cage thoracique n'est qu'un organe sans âme, rien à voir avec ce coeur qui bat pour toi et que j'ai mis à l'abri dans le plus improbable des châteaux fort, car c'est dans l'écrin de tes mains que je l'ai enfermé, là où nul ne peut le trouver, là où nul ne peut le blesser. Il est toujours avec toi, toujours à tes côtés. Il est ce bout de moi dont jamais je n'ai pu te priver.

Ta voix me manque, tes mots me manque, Tu me manques, pourtant je n'ai aucun droit de te dire cela.

Aujourd'hui de toi, mon amour, il ne me reste que des photos. Des clichés que tu m'as offerts et d'autre que je t'ai volé, un peu de ta voix sur mon répondeur, des lettres de toi chères à mon coeur, le tout combiné me donne la force d'avancer, me rends l'espoir dans l'obscurité.

Tu es ma force, tu es mon âme mais surtout tu es la détentrice de mon coeur. Tes mots sont tout ce que tu me donnes, une douce chanson d'amour que je ne pourrais jamais chanter, une douleur que je ne veux pas voir, une douleur qui ne disparaît jamais je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir, je ne veux pas dire "jamais". Allongée à l'aube, pleurant pour que tu reviennes à nouveau. Tu ne peux pas dire non, tu es toujours avec moi. Priant pour que tu me reviennes une nouvelle fois.

Cachée à l'ombre des arbres je marche sur ta route. Je veux te voir grandir, voir la femme magnifiques que tu deviens. Je te suis pas à pas, en silence, pour ne pas t'effrayer, ne plus te blesser. Je ne peux, ni ne veux sortir de ta vie depuis que je t'ai trouvée. Je veux juste être à tes côtés, ta main dans la mienne doigts entrelacés. Je me prends à rêver d'une vie à tes côtés.

Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Me voilà, à tes cotés, ce soir j'ai le droit de rêver.

Un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie, nos deux coeurs battent au rythme de la nature, un nouveau jour, de nouvelles joies, je n'attendais que toi, me voilà.

Nous voilà, et tout commence. J'attends depuis longtemps ce jour de chance. Oui nous voilà, toujours ensemble. Ici sur la Terre qui nous ressemble.

M. R."

Regina plia le papier sur lequel elle avait écrit ces mots puis prépara l'enveloppe sur laquelle elle écrivit le nom du destinataire sans adresse aucune. Elle la déposa sur le comptoir de l'accueil de la librairie, persuadée que Belle ferait parvenir ces mots, ses mots, à la femme qui avait kidnappé son coeur, puis elle se ravisa. Elle était la Reine, rien ne devait l'effrayer. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette pour apparaître devant le poste du Shérif. Elle s'assura que nul ne pouvait la voir puis entra aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait pu utiliser la magie différemment mais elle devait faire preuve de courage. Elle s'avança vers le bureau du Shérif pour y déposer la lettre quant un toussotement la fit sursauter. Elle cessa de respirer n'osant se retourner, ne fit plus un geste. Elle aurait pu poser la lettre et disparaître, mais elle ne fit pas un seul geste lorsque deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille, lorsque le poids d'une tête vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne fit aucun geste lorsque le corps de l'être aimé se colla contre elle. Non elle ne fit rien pour fuir cette étreinte. Elle se laissa aller et profita de ce moment de douceur, ce moment d'amour.

"Tu es là, tu es toujours avec moi, je ne rêve pas"

"Tu ne rêves pas Emma, je n'ai pas fui mais je ne peux rester, je t'aime mais pour le bien de ta famille je dois partir"

"Alors c'est tout, tu pars, tu ne vas pas te battre, tu vas baisser les bras ?"

Baisser les bras... Non, la Reine ne baissait pas les bras, loin de là, mais elle n'entraînerait pas ceux qu'elle aime dans sa chute. Elle allait se battre, combattre pour son rêve, là était son unique ambition aujourd'hui. Elle ne se battait pas pour le pouvoir, elle luttait pour la seule véritable valeur importante : l'amour. Mais elle ferait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour qu'Emma et sa famille ne souffre pas, ne souffre plus, de ses erreurs.

"Je t'aime mon preux Chevalier, mon bouclier, ma sauveuse, mais aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te protéger, alors seulement je serais digne de me présenter devant toi, devant ta famille et de déclarer aux yeux du monde la force de mon amour"

Sur ces mots elle se volatilisa dans un nuage de fumée laissant Emma seule avec cette enveloppe sur laquelle elle pu lire "Pour Emma, mon amour"

* * *

_J'ai lu une OS qui m'a inspiré ce petit texte. Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais d'autres chapitres. A ma muse, Aishiteru._


	2. Chapter 2

_Loin des yeux, loin du cœur est un proverbe bien menteur, car malgré la distance, c'est à toi que je pense._

Storybrooke, le 19 novembre XXXX

"Je ne sais comment commencer cette lettre. Je ne puis la débuter par "mon tendre amour" bien que mon cœur ne cesse de le hurler quand mes pensées dérivent vers toi, ce qui m'arrive à peu près 3600 fois par heure, car tu es dans toutes mes pensées. Je me réveille en pensant à toi. On me dit que je murmure ton nom dans mon sommeil, normal car je rêve de toi chaque nuit. Parfois je m'éveille même en criant ton nom, ce qui m'a valu des situations plus que cocasses. Pardonne moi je radote, je t'ai déjà dit tout cela avec d'autres mots.

Je t'ai fait du mal en te quittant, et si toi tu y crois alors nombre de mes ennemis y croient aussi, cela veut donc dire que j'ai mis notre amour et ta famille à l'abri. Ces derniers temps je fais souvent le même rêve, un rêve plein de souffrance, celui de la perte. Dans ce rêve je tiens une dague ensanglantée dans les mains, tu es devant moi, tes mains sont pleine de sang, ton sang. Je pleure et je te demande pardon. La première fois que j'ai fait ce rêve je n'ai pas compris, puis j'ai su. Il s'agissait de l'une de nos vies passées. Une vie que je voulais oublier car j'avais commis le plus terrible des crimes, celui de te tuer. Après ce crime je ne voulais plus vivre, je ne voulais pas revenir à la vie, je ne méritais pas de vivre. Je ne voulais pas de cette nouvelle vie, de cette nouvelle chance. J'ai longtemps lutté pour ne pas me souvenir mais je n'ai pu résister à ton appel mon aimée, je t'aime c'est plus fort que moi. Mais ai-je le droit au bonheur alors que je t'ai autrefois ôtée la vie ?

Tu t'es toujours sacrifiée pour moi, pour mon bonheur, pour protéger ma vie. Mais l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi m'a plus d'une fois mené au bord de la folie, mais je n'en ai cure, Tu es ma vie, Tu es mon cœur, Tu es mon âme.

Je me suis éloignée de toi, non pour te quitter car je suis toujours à tes côtés, mon cœur est à toi depuis une éternité. Je me suis éloignée de toi car les menaces qui surgissent m'entrainent dans les abîmes de la folie, une folie dévastatrice. Je n'ai pas fait le meilleur des choix, je te concède ce point, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux, avec les armes que je possédais, pour te mettre à l'abri de ma folie.

Je suis ignorante de beaucoup de choses mais j'apprends vite, très vite, pour venir te chercher mon amour, pour enfin vivre une vie simple, paisible loin de toute folie, une vie entière dans laquelle je m'appliquerais à guérir ce cœur que j'ai meurtri.

Je ne veux plus que tu sois mon bouclier, c'est à mon tour de tout sacrifier pour ton bonheur, et s'il le faut je sacrifierais ma vie aussi.

Je t'ai volé tellement d'année de bonheur, pas seulement au regard de ce rêve que je fais, mais aussi à cause de la malédiction. En la lançant je t'ai privé de tes parents, j'ai fait souffrir Blanche et son "Charmant" époux, pourtant ils n'ont eu de cesse de me tendre la main, de m'accorder le pardon, mais la souffrance engendrée par la colère et la haine m'aveuglait tant à cette époque et le pouvoir avait corrompu mon âme. Une part de moi est heureuse d'avoir lancé cette malédiction car elle a fait de toi la femme extraordinaire qui a capturé mon cœur. Mais l'amour que je ressens pour toi me fait culpabiliser, toute cette souffrance, cette vie d'incertitude que je vous ai fait endurer à toi et à ta famille. Même Henry, notre fils, à dû payer le prix de mes actes "criminels".

Et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que la malédiction que j'ai lancé n'en était pas une, mais qu'elle était le point de départ de toutes les possibles fins heureuses, dont la mienne. Pour la mériter je dois désormais affronter mes démons et les obstacles qui se présentent à moi.

Souvent j'éprouve le besoin de venir te voir, parfois ce besoin est si fort que j'use de la magie pour venir veiller sur ton sommeil. Je te regarde dormir mais souvent ton sommeil semble agité, je me demande alors quels étranges songes viennent troubler ton repos. Dans ces moments je viens à tes côtés pour te prendre dans mes bras et ainsi te réconforter.

Je t'aime ma Princesse, mon âme. "

Régina posa son stylo, elle ne prit pas le temps de relire sa lettre avant de la plier et de la glisser dans une enveloppe. Elle écrivit le nom du destinataire de cette missive avant de sceller l'enveloppe avec le cachet royal qu'elle conservait avec elle. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de son secrétaire et y glissa la lettre avec les dizaines d'autres lettres qu'elle avait déjà écrite toute adressé à la même personne. Sur chaque courrier on pouvait lire " pour Emma, mon Amour".

Regina sortit prendre l'air. Le temps était agréable, l'automne tardait à venir et l'été semblait vouloir s'installer. Elle leva la tête à la recherche des étoiles que les quelques nuages présents dissimulait, la lune, dans son dernier croissant, se préparait à disparaître pour mieux renaître. Les cycles de la lune aidait Regina à ne pas perdre la notion du temps. Elle voulait voir Emma. Souvent elle usait de la magie pour se rendre dans la chambre de son aimée et la regarder dormir. Parfois quand son sommeil était agité par un cauchemar Regina s'allonger auprès d'Emma et la prenait dans ses bras. Combien de fois avait-elle disparut de justesse avant qu'Emma ou Henry ne découvre sa présence. Ce soir était l'un de ces soirs où seule la présence d'Emma lui donnait la force de poursuivre sa lutte. Elle laissa la magie la guider jusqu'à la femme qui possédait son cœur. Regina apparut à côté du lit d'Emma. Cette dernière s'agitait et gémissait dans son sommeil. La Reine ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et prit Emma dans ses bras. Deux mains vinrent alors s'agripper avec force à ses bras.

\- Reste cette nuit, s'il te plaît Regina, reste juste cette fois. Ne t'enfuie pas parce que je suis réveillée, ne disparaît pas.

\- Tu savais que j'étais là ?

\- Je ressens ta présence dans mon sommeil quand mes rêves deviennent cauchemar, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus là.

\- Je partirais avant le levé du soleil.

\- Je t'aime Regina. Ne l'oublie pas

\- Je t'aime Princesse.

Quelques heures plus tard Emma s'éveilla pensant avoir rêvé la présence de la Reine, de sa Reine, mais lorsqu'elle vit une pomme posé sur la table de nuit elle su qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras de son aimée.

* * *

_Bonjour, finalement vos reviews m'ont convaincu d'écrire une suite, mais vous n'aurez pas tout de suite les réponses à vos questions, je vous en demande pardon.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Même les rencontres de hasard sont dues à des liens noués dans des vies antérieures_

Storybrooke, 25/11/XXXX

« Mon tendre amour,

Encore une lettre pour te dire que je t'aime, que tu me manques, que ta voix me manque. Je me répète dans toute mes lettres tant ton absences me fait souffrir. Il m'arrive souvent de rêver de toi, si souvent que cela est à la fois source de bien-être et de pleurs. Mais tu vis et cette certitude m'aide à mener ce combat dont tu ignores tout, cette guerre qui t'a pourtant déjà couté la vie une fois. Emma si tu connaissais toute le vérité continuerais-tu à m'aimer ? Saurais-tu me pardonner ?... »

Régina sursauta en entendant du bruit derrière elle. D'un geste elle fit disparaître la lettre qu'elle écrivait.

\- C'est donc ici que vous vous cachez très chère.

Régina se retourna sans dire un mot, le regard brillant d'une colère qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

\- Allons, allons ma chère, depuis le temps que l'on se connait vous pourriez m'accueillir de façon plus… chaleureuse

Par reflexe Régina fit apparaitre une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains.

\- Vous avez toujours le même don pour réchauffer une atmosphère glaciale, dit l'inconnu avec un sourire nullement impressionné par les pouvoirs de la Reine.

\- Si vraiment je me cachais, comme vous le dites, jamais vous ne m'auriez retrouvée, asséna Régina avec froideur en faisant disparaître les boules de feu. Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ?

\- Voyons ma chère, pourquoi une telle question, vous savez parfaitement la raison de ma présence ici.

\- Toujours cette même soif de pouvoir. Depuis le temps je pensais que vous auriez appris la leçon, énonça Régina en s'installant avec nonchalance sur son siège.

\- Tant que je n'aurais pas la pierre je vous poursuivrais. Le pouvoir est la seule chose de valeur quelque soit le monde dans lequel nous vivons, votre mère ne vous a pas appris cela ?

Régina éclata d'un rire qui fit frissonner l'inconnu.

\- Laissez-moi vous apprendre une chose sur le pouvoir mon cher : le pouvoir corrompt le cœur le plus pur et le plus noble pour vous devenir le pire des monstres. Et je peux vous certifier que je sais de quoi je parle, dit Régina.

\- Mon cœur est loin d'être pur et noble, précisa l'inconnu.

\- Oui, d'où votre titre de Mage Noir.

\- Tu te souviens de tout alors ? demande l'homme.

\- Pas tout mais j'ai suffisamment de souvenirs pour savoir que malgré toute vos tentatives la pierre n'est toujours pas en votre possession.

\- Où est-elle ? hurla le Mage en perdant son sang-froid. Répond sorcière.

\- Elle n'est pas en ma possession.

\- Où l'as-tu cachée ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas.

\- Alors retrouve la et apporte la moi ou ton très cher Henry fera les frais de notre désaccord.

Régina éclata d'un rire maléfique.

\- Tu te laisses submergée par tes émotions mon ami, te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Moi oui.

\- Tais-toi sorcière.

\- Répond moi, te souviens-tu de notre dernier affrontement ? Te souviens-tu du crime que j'ai commis pour que la pierre ne tombe pas entre tes mains ? Régina se leva furieuse. Répond, hurla-t-elle avec toute la rage qui l'habitait.

\- Tu as tué ton âme sœur pour mettre la pierre hors de mon atteinte.

\- Alors tu sais que je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour mettre cette pierre à l'abri, sacrifier ma vie et même celle de ceux qui me sont chers, alors menacer mon fils ne te mènera à rien.

\- Ton fils sera mort ce soir si tu ne m'apportes pas la pierre.

\- Et bien soit, il mourra ce soir mais de ta main ou de la mienne ? demanda Régina en regardant le mage droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous bluffez Majesté.

\- Comme j'ai bluffez le jour de la mort de mon âme sœur.

L'homme serra ses poings et poussa un hurlement de rage.

\- Ton fils vivra, mais je finirais par avoir la pierre.

Sur ces dernier mots l'homme disparut dans un nuage sombre. Régina poussa un soupir avant de réaliser qu'elle tremblait de terreur.

\- Tu serais prête à tuer l'enfant ? demanda une voix

\- Tu connais déjà la réponse, dit la Reine

\- Oui, je connais la réponse Mère.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

\- Et comment dois-je t'appeler ?

\- Régina ou Majesté.

\- Très drôle.

\- On ne doit rien garder de nos vies passées tu le sais.

\- Oui, je le sais mais j'ai souvent l'impression qu'en faisant cela tu perds un bout d'âme à chacune de tes renaissances.

\- Non, je ne perd rien, au contraire je me souviens de tout. Je me souviens des personnes que j'ai perdue, des vies que j'ai volé et des sacrifices que j'ai fait. Combien de temps penses-tu que je supporterais encore toute cette souffrance ?

\- Mère, je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'y est pour rien, cette décision était aussi la mienne.

Régina se tourna vers la source de la voix pour voir la tête d'un dragon aux yeux verts empli d'amour et de tristesse.

\- Tout va bien se passer, je ne laisserais plus personne mourir, cette fois je n'échouerais pas, je tuerais le Mage de mes propres mains.

\- Et je serais là pour t'aider. Nous mettrons notre famille à l'abri.

\- Notre famille est à l'abri, ils ignorent tout de ton existence, de notre passé et surtout ils ne savent rien de la pierre.

\- Mais si la guerre reprend ils seront en danger.

\- Non, j'ai tuée mon âme soeur autrefois, j'ai démontré que je n'avais aucune faiblesse, que rien n'importe plus à mes yeux que cette pierre et ce pouvoir. Et aujourd'hui je paie le prix de mes crimes.

\- Que veux-tu dire Mère.

\- Lorsque Emma découvrira que je l'ai assassinée dans une autre vie crois-tu vraiment qu'elle me pardonnera ?

* * *

_Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, je m'en excuse. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ma vie connaissant de grands bouleversements je me suis quelque peu éloignée de mon ordinateur._


	4. Chapter 4

_Notre âme est éternelle mais notre corps n'est qu'éphémère._

Storybrooke 01/12/XXXX

« Chère Emma, chaque jour qui passe, chaque heure, chaque minute me rapproche du moment de nos retrouvailles. Si tu lisais ces mots tu me dirais que je me dois d'être réaliste et moi je te répondrais « garde espoir ». Aucun obstacle ne m'est désormais infranchissable, et pour cause je sais que tu es en vie quelque part sur cette terre. Je sais que toujours je te retrouverais dans cette vie comme dans les autres, et même si je m'inquiète des conséquences de nos retrouvailles elles m'importe peu car je te veux dans mes bras. Le temps qui tente de nous séparer paradoxalement me rapproche de toi. Alors que je luttais pour ne pas céder à l'envie de toi, aujourd'hui je rêve d'une vie dans tes bras et des moyens dont je dispose pour y arriver, malgré ceux que je dois protéger, malgré mes reponsabilités.

J'ai une famille à charge à laquelle je dois penser. Je n'abandonne jamais ceux que j'aime et je t'aime mon Amour. Vis, je te le demande, aime, construis un couple je serais heureuse de ton bonheur. Et si tu m'aimes toujours le jour de notre rencontre, si le touché de mes doigts entrelacés aux tiens te rassure, réchauffe ton cœur alors choisis moi mon Aimée, prend le risque de me suivre comme je prend le risque d'être ton ombre.

Je t'aime Emma, mon Emma.

Je t'embrasse ma Douce et tendre Emma.

Regina

P. S. : Une nouvelle journée loin de toi s'achève une journée pendant laquelle ton image n'a pas quitté mon esprit et malgré les risques je n'ai pas pu résister au besoin de te téléphoner, à la nécessité d'entendre ta voix. Je veux être dans tes bras plus que de raison, bien plus encore que lorsque nous nous parlions. Pardon de te faire souffrir, mais il semble que ce soit le prix de ma liberté. Je t'aime ma Douce, encore et toujours. »

Régina posa le stylo et plia la lettre avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe et de l'enfermer dans le tiroir qui contenait déjà une bonne cinquantaine d'autres courrier tous destiné à « Emma mon Amour ».

\- Te décideras-tu un jour à lui envoyer ces lettres ?

\- J'ai ensorcelé toutes ces lettres, s'il m'arrive quoique ce soit Emma les recevra toutes.

\- Je te trouves injuste Mère, c'est toi qui devrait tout lui dire, elle ne devrait rien apprendre par ces missives.

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quelle douleur je vis depuis que les souvenirs de mes vies précédentes me sont revenue en mémoire. Je me souviens encore de son regard rempli d'amour tandis que mon poignard s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans son cœur.

\- Que feras-tu lorsque Emma se souviendra elle aussi ?

\- Elle ne se souviendra de rien, j'ai enfermée sa mémoire avec la mienne, tant que je ne la lui rend pas elle ne court aucun danger.

\- Mère, tu n'as pas…

\- Cela suffit Fenrir, plus un mot.

\- Mère ce sortilège…

\- Dragon tais-toi.

Les yeux de Régina brillait d'un étrange éclat doré. Bien qu'elle n'aimait pas user de ce pouvoir contre le dragon, Régina n'hésita pas. Elle ne voulait pas que Fenrir lui rappelle combien ce sortilège pouvait être dangereux. Le dragon se contenta de sourire sans rancœur, il comprenait pourquoi Régina lui demandait de se taire. Il attendrait patiemment qu'elle lève le sortilège pour parler à nouveau.

Storybrooke, 01/12/XXXX

« Bonjour Emma, bonjour mon Aimée, même si depuis que je t'ai abandonnée aucun de mes jours n'est bons. Hâte de pourvoir te voir, hâte que tu réalises que je ne suis jamais loin de toi alors que je fais tout pour que tu crois que je suis loin de cette ville. Je te le redis, je te quitte pour mieux te retrouver. Attend-moi mon Aimée, laisse-moi le droit d'être égoïste de te demander de m'attendre. Aie confiance en nous si tu n'as plus confiance en moi. Ce matin je me suis blottie dans tes bras, mais tu m'as repoussée, tu étais, tu es fâchée pourtant tu es mon refuge, garde espoir, je ne suis pas une illusion. Au rsique de me répéter, je t'aime. Mon amour est imparfait mais il est fort. Pardon pour mes non vérités, pardon de m'éloigner mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix à l'heure actuelle, surtout si ce que je sais est vrai alors notre relation deviendra de plus en plus agitée, mais je m'en moque. Pour le moment ma priorité est de te mettre à l'abri. On me dit que toi tu me veux du mal et que je dois te fuir car dans toutes nos vies nous n'avons cessé de nous détruire et de vouloir détruire les autres. J'avoue que quand je vois ce que je traverse et ce que je te fais endurer je comprend pourquoi je détruirais le monde sans l'once d'un remord. Ma colère est incontrôlable. Je m'en veux, j'en veux à ces ombres du passé qui me conseillent, mais si il faut en passer par là pour vivre une vie simple et normale avec Henry et toi alors j'accepte d'en payer le prix. Hélas pour moi, je te fais aussi payer le prix de mon choix. Je ne peux vivre sans toi et mon cerveau s'agite pour trouver le moyen de te prouver que je n'ai absolument pas lâchée ta main. Toutes ces lettres en seront une preuve que j'espère pouvoir te remettre en main propre.

Je t'aime, je t'embrasse.

Régina. »

Toujours ce même rituel, Régina posa le stylo, plia la feuille avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe sur laquelle elle avait écrit « Emma, mon Amour » et la mit dans le tiroir avec les autres lettres.

\- Les as-tu vu aujourd'hui ? demanda Fenrir avec tendresse

\- Oui Enfant je les ai vu.

\- Comment vont-ils ?

\- Ils souffrent mais le cache. J'ai aussi vu le Mage qui les surveillait, dit Régina

\- Et qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Fenrir

\- Rien, je lui ai juste envoyé une boule de feu pour le prévenir de ma présence. Il sait à quoi il doit s'en tenir, j'espère juste qu'il ne sera pas assez fou pour tenter de kidnapper Henry.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- S'il touche un seul cheveux d'Henry je réveille l'âme d'Emma même si pour cela je dois mourir.

\- Mère…

\- J'ai bien réfléchit à tout ce que tu m'as dit Fenrir, je réveillerais mon âme sœur, délivrerais Henry et si Emma réclame vengeance pour son meurtre passé alors j'accepterais sans lutter sa punition.

\- Vas-tu aller lui parler ?

\- Non Fenrir, tant que je peux faire croire au Mage qu'aucun chantage n'a de prise sur moi je ne parlerais pas à Emma.


	5. Chapter 5

_Comme les yeux savent parler quand il n'y a plus de mots_

Fenrir tentait de se faire le plus discret possible, mais il était un dragon pas un chat. Il pouvait se rendre invisible mais pas silencieux. Il maudissait son immense taille qui le rendait certes dangereux mais pas discret sur terre. Dans les airs c'était une toute autre histoire. Sa race avait la maitrise des airs, aucune créatures n'étaient supérieures aux dragons. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa mère endormie. Dans cette vie elle s'appelait Régina mais il lui avait connu bien des noms différents et sous bien d'autres apparences. Ils avaient vécu tant de vies dans tant de monde différents. Il connaissait tous les anciens noms de la Reine, même celui qu'elle portait lors de leur première rencontre. Etrangement il détestait son dernier prénom, Régina. Ce prénom n'était que le symbole de la souffrance qu'elle endurait par sa faute à lui, parce qu'il était un dragon et qu'elle avait fait le serment de veiller sur lui elle s'était condamné à une existence de souffrance et ce tant qu'il serait en vie. Sa mère avait raison, cette guerre n'avait que trop durée et coûtée trop de vies.

Fenrir avait perdu sa famille au cours de cette guerre. Ses parents, ses frères et sœurs s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il survive. Il était un dragonnet sans défense lorsque Régina l'avait trouvé. Le dragon se souvenait de cette rencontre, c'était dans un autre monde, une autre vie, Régina n'était pas Reine et portait un autre nom Elle ne savait presque rien de l'existence des dragons. Cette nuit-là, lorsque leur destins se sont liés. Fenrir avait enfin trouvé sa mère. Le dragon s'inquiétait pour Régina, ces dernières nuits elle faisait toujours le même cauchemar dans lequel elle tuait encore et encore Emma. Elle revivait le meurtre de son âme sœur. Fenrir aurait aimé pouvoir chasser les sombres souvenirs de sa mère d'un simple battement d'ailes.

Dehors il faisait noir, seule la lune éclairait la forêt. Le dragon prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Il monta comme une flèche au-delà de la couverture nuageuse. Qu'il aimait sentir l'air glisser sur son corps, cette liberté que lui procurait le simple fait de voler. Il fit quelques acrobaties avant de se camoufler à nouveau jusqu'à se rendre totalement invisible. Il descendit en piquer pour se poser dans la rue principale de Storybrooke. Il dû faire quelques contorsions pour ne pas arracher les décorations de Noël. Fenrir renifla l'air à la recherche d'une odeur en particulier et il la sentit presque immédiatement. Il suivit l'odeur et trouva le mage noir observant deux personnes devant un café, une jeune femme blonde et un garçon d'une douzaine d'année, peut-être plus. Il reconnut Emma, l'âme sœur de sa mère, et Henry. Le mage fit quelques gestes pour faire apparaître un piège magique. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir Fenrir projeta une boule de feu semblable à celle de sa mère. Dès qu'elle explosa aux pieds du Mage noir Emma se mit devant Henry. Aussitôt le Mage disparut dans un nuage noir. Fenrir ne respirait plus, ne bougeait plus il fixait Emma et Henry sans savoir ce qu'il avait pu voir. La blonde regardait autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine de la menace tout en poussant son fils vers le Granny's. Ruby était sortie avec sa grand-mère en entendant l'explosion. Elle saisit le bras d'Henry et l'emmena dans le restaurant. Emma se dirigea vers l'endroit où la boule de feu de Fenrir avait finit sa course. Le dragon la regarda examiner les lieux puis regarder dans la direction où il se dissimulait.

\- Emma

Le dragon regarda sa mère s'avancer vers son âme sœur.

\- Régina, le shérif de Storybrooke se précipita dans les bras de la Reine.

La brune enlaça la jeune femme qui s'accrochait à elle.

\- Tout va bien mon Amour.

La blonde fut surprise d'entendre ces mots sortir avec autant de naturel de la bouche de Régina. La Reine ne prononçait jamais, elle les écrivait parfois, Emma avait quelques lettres qui le prouvait, mais pour Régina l'amour était une faiblesse. Avec force le Shérif repoussa la brune.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? cria la Princesse en faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie pure pour menacer la brune.

\- Emma, calme toi, c'est moi Régina.

\- Non, Régina, MA Régina ne m'aurait pas appelé « mon amour ». qui êtes-vous et où est-elle ? Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal je vous tue.

La Reine retint difficilement un sourire et disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette, emmenant Fenrir avec elle.

\- Explique toi enfant, furent les premiers mots de la brune pour le dragon.

\- Le Mage noir était là, il faisait apparaître un piège magique. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. Pardon Mère.

\- Tu voulais les protéger je comprends.

\- Je voulais avant tout les voir Mère. Elle a tellement changée, toujours aussi fragile et pourtant bien pus forte et puissante que par le passé. Lorsqu'elle se souviendra de ses anciennes vies je ne donne pas cher de la peau du Mage

\- Fenrir, cette guerre est la mienne pas la sienne

\- Non Mère, c'est notre guerre, je suis assez fort aujourd'hui pour venger ma famille et les souffrance qu'il vous a infligé. Je l'écraserais avec votre aide.

\- Parce que tu crois que de simple boules de feu me font peur, dit la voix du Mage à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Suffisamment pour que tu disparaisses par deux fois, répondit Fenrir sur un ton froid.

\- Alors un dragon a survécut malgré tout, dit l'homme fasciné par la présence par la présence du jeune dragon. Et moi qui pensait les avoir tous exterminé pour m'approprier leur pouvoir.

Le dragon ne quittait pas des yeux son ennemi. Il comprit très vite que son adversaire ne parlait que pour faire diversion en préparant un sort. Fenrir ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir. Avec l'une de ses pattes il colla Régina contre un mur et envoya un gigantesque boule de feu sur le Mage déclenchant ainsi un incendie piégeant la Reine et son animal à l'intérieur de la grotte.

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour ce long mois d'attente, mais se reconstruire après une rupture n'est jamais facile. Bref, laissons ma vie de côté. Merci pour les reviews que vous me laissez. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de vous laisser encore un peu dans le flou, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé de vous mettre dans la peau d'Emma. Cependant vous en savez un peu plus que notre blonde préférée, et notamment le nom de l'ennemi, enfin presque. Je remet au travail afin de finir le chapitre suivant. Bon 1er mai  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir, pardon d'avoir mis du temps pour publier la suite, Je sais que je fais durer le suspens, mais les choses vont bientôt s'éclairer, pour vous comme pour Emma, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

_« L'amour, une fois qu'il a germé, donne des racines qui ne finissent plus de croître » Antoine de Saint Exupéry_

Emma fulminait, dans sa colère elle lança la boule d'énergie en plein milieu de la rue, la faisant exploser non loin de l'entrée du Granny's. D'abord Régina qui disparaissait sans une explication, puis les lettres avaient commencées à apparaître, mais jamais une explication plus développée que « je fais cela pour protéger ta famille et te protéger ». Et puis un jour elle avait eu le sentiment qu'elle était suivi, elle et Henry. Etrangement lorsque son fils n'était pas avec elle cette sensation disparaissait. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était Henry qui était surveillé mais n'en avait parlé à personne.

\- Mer…credi, hurla-t-elle en voyant sortir son fils et tous les clients présents au Granny's.

La blonde voulait comprendre, elle était assez forte pour se protéger elle-même et protéger sa famille. Elle était assez forte pour protéger Régina. A bout de nerf, le Shérif laissa sortir sa rage en poussant un hurlement qui glaça le sang de Ruby, et la louve s'y connaissait en hurlement effrayant. Personne ne bougeaient, attendant que la Princesse se calme et leur raconte ce qui se passait. Henry ni tenant plus se précipita vers sa mère, suivit de la serveuse du Granny et de Mary Margaret, pour se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Mam, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le garçon

\- Je sais pas, je crois que c'était Régina, répondit la blonde en larmes

\- Viens Emma, dit Ruby en l'aidant à se relever tandis que Mary Margaret prit la main d'Henry pour l'aider à se relever.

Tout le monde retourna au Granny's, et malgré leur curiosité croissante personne ne prononça le moindre mot, ne posa la moindre question. Ruby se dirigea rapidement vers le bar, elle passa derrière pour en sortir un bouteille et verser le liquide ambré dans un verre et le déposer devant Emma tandis que Granny revenait avec une tasse de chocolat avec de la cannelle. Henry tendit le verre d'alcool à sa mère et prit le chocolat. Dans un même geste mère et fils burent une grande gorgée de leur boisson et poussèrent un soupir en posant tasse et verre. Le silence se prolongeait, Emma gardait les yeux sur son verre perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Regina où es-tu ? Reviens-moi s'il te plaît, murmura la blonde sans se soucier de qui pouvait l'entendre

\- Mam, appela doucement Henry

\- Emma, vous ne devez pas vous en faire pour cette sorcière, elle est bien là où elle est. Elle a tout de même essayé de vous tuer ce soir, vous et Henry, dit Granny

\- Taisez-vous, crièrent mère et fils en même temps, à cette différence que la colère fit briller les yeux de la sauveuse d'un éclat de pure magie blanche faisant exploser son verre entre ses mains.

\- Grand-mère on ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure, déclara Ruby. Tu sautes peut-être trop vite aux conclusions.

\- Voyons Ruby, tu connais la Méchante Reine aussi bien que nous tous, Blanche et toi savez de quoi elle est capable, comment peux-tu être…

\- Silence, dit Emma d'une voix terriblement calme. Taisez-vous vous ne savez rien des sacrifices de Régina, vous ne savez rien de sa souffrance, et même ceux qui connaissent ses blessures et les épreuves qu'elle a dû traverser, même ceux qui on tenté de la tuer et qu'elle protège aujourd'hui, vous tous ici présent qui vous croyez supérieur à la Reine en bonté vous n'êtes que des égoïstes.

Le shérif s'était levée, l'aura de magie blanche ne brillait plus uniquement dans ses yeux, elle crépitait aussi dans ses mains.

\- Emma, je t'interdis de…

\- Tu m'interdis quoi, Maman, toi qui parmi toutes ces personnes est celle qui à le plus fait souffrir Régina ?

\- Et elle s'est vengée est me séparant de toi, en lançant cette malédiction, répondit Mary Margaret.

\- Tu veux aller sur ce terrain-là Maman, cracha avec rage la sauveuse, alors comparons nos malheurs, tu as eu une enfance choyée, moi pas, tu as vécu pendant vingt-huit ans dans une ville qui ne changeait pas avec des sentiments guimauves, pas moi, tu veux que je continue ?

\- Tout cela par la faute de Régina, cria la brune.

\- Mais bien sur Maman, c'est Régina qui a voulu que Daniel meurt pour te pourrir la vie, c'est Régina qui a choisi de risquer ta vie pour que ton Roi de père, mon grand-père, épouse l'enfant qu'était Régina parce qu'il était incapable de t'élever. Vous avez toujours vu Régina comme un bourreau, vous ne lui avait rien pardonné, pourtant elle a été la première victime de votre propre malheur. Vous tous ici présent lui avez volé une part de sa fin heureuse alors faites taire vos soi-disant bons sentiments et sens de la justice et pour une fois dans votre existence reconnaissez que vous avez une part de responsabilité quant à la noirceur de son cœur.

Tous les habitants détournèrent le regard de la princesse, pas un seul d'entre eux ne voulait parler. Une lumière blanche de magie entourait Emma telle une armure.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Henry d'une petite voix, je suis désolé de tout le mal que j'ai fait à maman, à la Reine. Elle m'a adopté, aimé, grâce à elle j'ai eu un foyer et j'ai voulu l'anéantir. Me pardonneras-tu Mam ?

\- Henry, ne dit pas cela, tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit Emma en s'agenouilla devant son fils, tu es notre fils à Régina et moi, et comme tout enfant tu commets des erreurs avec l'innocence des cœurs purs. Tu es celui qui a toujours cru en Régina quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, celui qui a su qu'il y avait en elle assez de magie blanche pour battre Zelena, tu es celui grâce à qui elle peut enfin avoir sa fin heureuse, alors je n'ai rien à te pardonner.

Elle prit son fils en pleurs dans les bras et le serra contre son cœur. Lorsque les pleurs d'Henry commencèrent à se calmer elle se releva, lui prit la main.

\- Allez viens, on rentre à la maison, on rentre chez Régina.

\- Emma attend, supplia la voix de David.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit Emma

\- Je suis inquiet, tu ne nous a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Emma. Henry et moi on sortait juste d'ici lorsque j'ai eu une sensation bizarre puis j'ai vu une boule de feu jaillir de nulle part. La suite vous la connaissez.

\- Régina vous a attaquée ? demanda le roi

\- Non, répondit fermement Henry. La boule de feu a été projetée à l'opposée de notre position pas vers nous.

\- Mais c'était Régina ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit Emma, je n'ai pas reconnu sa magie.

\- Emma, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que Régina a disparut pour nous protéger, qu'elle n'a pas voulu m'expliquer de quoi il en retournait mais que cela avait un lien avec son passé.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

_« L'amour est une force sauvage. Quand nous essayons de le contrôler, il nous détruit. Quand nous essayons de l'emprisonner, il nous rend esclaves. Quand nous essayons de le comprendre, il nous laisse perdus et confus ». Paolo Coelho_

\- Emma, es-tu sûre que Régina t'a dit que cela avait un lien avec son passé ? demanda David

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle me l'a écrit.

\- Elle t'écrit ? s'écria la voix de Mary-Margaret. Mais depuis quand ?

\- Des semaines, des mois je sais plus. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Maman, viens on part je suis fatigué, dit Henry en lui prenant la main.

\- On y va gamin, on rentre, dit Emma en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Emma et son fils firent le chemin dans le silence. Arrivé devant la maison de Régina, la princesse s'arrêta. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle avait le sentiment d'enfin rentrer chez elle. Ce sentiment elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti quand elle rentrait chez Mary-Margaret et David.

\- Emma, ça va ? demanda Henry

\- Oui Henry, ça va, pour la première fois je me sens chez moi, en famille. Il ne manque que Régina pour que se soit parfait, dit la blonde les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, on est à la maison, dit Henry en avançant pour ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Protégée du feu par la patte de Fenrir, Régina regardait les flammes envahir la caverne qui était devenu son refuge, sa maison ces derniers mois. Voyant que le feu se rapprochaient du secrétaire dans lequel elle avait soigneusement rangé les lettres qu'elle écrivait à Emma, elle tenta de s'échapper de l'abri précaire que la patte du dragon lui offrait. Fenrir comprit ce que sa mère tentait de faire et resserra sa patte autour d'elle pour l'emmener hors de la caverne.

\- Fenrir lâche-moi, hurla la brune les yeux larmoyant tant à cause de la fumée que de la douleur de voir partir en fumée son plus précieux trésor

\- Il est trop tard mère, dit l'animal en voyant le secrétaire prendre feu.

Et comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne resterait rien du précieux meuble, Fenrir le réduit en cendre d'une seule boule de feu avant de traverser les flammes avec rapidité et de s'envoler loin du Mage et de la grotte. Le Mage noir n'eut pas le temps de refermer le piège sur le dragon qui l'avait frappé d'un coup de tête, espérant ainsi le tuer en l'écrasant contre un arbre. L'homme usa de sa magie pour se mettre hors de portée de l'immense créature et échoua ainsi à la capturer lui et la Reine. Régina poussa un cri de désespoir qui fendit le cœur de Fenrir, mais c'était mieux ainsi elle le savait, son fils s'était juste assuré que la Mage ne lise pas les lettres d'amour qu'elle avait écrite à Emma. Il n'avait fait que protéger sa famille, mais en faisant cela il avait aussi réduit à néant les espoirs de la brune qu'un jour la princesse connaisse toute la vérité sur leur histoire, sur leurs vies passées, sur leur amour. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi, Emma méritait mieux qu'une Méchante Reine à l'origine de la malédiction qui l'avait séparée de ses parents et de son fils. Régina avait tout perdu et n'avait plus rien à perdre désormais. Une nouvelle fois le Mage allait tout lui prendre, son amour, sa famille et sans doute aussi sa vie, mais cette fois elle l'entrainerait dans sa chute. Si tuer le Mage signifiait sacrifier sa vie, alors Régina le ferait sans hésiter. Elle ferait tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour mettre sa famille à l'abri. Cette fois elle anéantirait le Mage, peu importe si pour cela elle devait mourir. Fenrir entama sa descente, Régina en larmes toujours serrée dans sa patte. Le dragon se posa avec autant de douceur qu'il le pouvait sur ses pattes arrières. Il posa sa mère au sol et la regarda s'effondrer en larmes. Il pouvait ressentir et comprendre la douleur de sa mère, il l'avait traversé quand il avait perdu tout ce qui lui était cher, quand il avait perdu sa famille. Il s'allongea aux côtés de sa mère et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. La nuit risquait d'être fraiche et cela inquiétait Fenrir. Il devait lui trouver un nouvel abri, il devait trouver un abri dans lequel lui aussi pourrait trouver refuge. Cette recherche risquait de lui prendre du temps et il ne pouvait ni emmener sa mère endormie ni la laisser seule. C'est alors que le dragon pensa à la famille de Régina, à son âme sœur, à la magie qui les unissait désormais tous les trois, enfin tous les quatre, car dans cette vie celui qui avait la foi avait enfin vu le jour. Henry avait déjà réussi à changer la vie de Régina une première fois, peut-être qu'il serait celui qui anéantirait la Mage. Avec douceur et délicatesse il prit sa mère dans sa patte et s'éleva dans les airs avant de devenir invisible à nouveau. Il survola Storybrooke à la recherche d'un lieu où se poser lorsque sa mère se réveilla.

\- Fenrir où sommes-nous ?

\- A l'abri et libres Mère.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- Je vais vous mettre à l'abri le temps de nous trouver un nouveau refuge.

\- Nous n'avons nulle part où aller Fenrir, je n'ai plus rien.

\- Mère…

Fenrir retenait ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible quand sa mère avait besoin qu'il soit une épaule solide et réconfortante, il devait être fort.

\- Il est un lieu où vous serez à l'abri Mère.

Le dragon plongea brusquement vers le sol pour se poser dans le jardin de la maison de l'ancien Maire.

\- Ici vous serez à l'abri, dit le Dragon en dessinant un symbole magique de protection sur le sol

\- Fenrir…

\- Non Mère, je ne peux chercher un abri et veiller sur vous, ici vous serez protégée par la magie et l'amour, dit l'animal en levant les yeux vers la fenêtre éclairée de la chambre d'Henry. Il est temps Mère que l'enfant et sa mère connaissent enfin toute l'histoire de notre famille, il est temps d'en finir avec le passé, il est temps pour vous de penser enfin à l'avenir.

\- Fenrir, tant que le Mage est en vie mon avenir ne sera pas avec eux mais avec toi, dit la brune.

\- Plus tard peut-être mais ce soir votre place est ici, dit le dragon en poussant sa mère vers l'entrée de son manoir.

\- Fenrir attend.

Mais la Reine déchue ne put franchir la barrière mise en place par le jeune dragon. Après un dernier regard à sa mère le dragon s'éleva dans les airs. Régina le vit disparaître. Bien qu'elle connaisse les pouvoirs du Fenrir, la brune ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Elle se tourna vers le manoir hésitant à rentrer quand elle réalisa que la fenêtre de la chambre d'Henry était éclairée. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée pensant se rendre dans le caveau familiale mais réapparut aussitôt devant la porte d'entrée du manoir.

\- Fenrir, dit-elle dans un soupire en réalisant que la protection mise en place l'empêchait d'utiliser la magie pour aller autre part que chez elle.

* * *

_Merci pour vos review et encouragements. A très vite._


	8. Chapter 8

_«L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine seule l'amour le peut »_

Régina usa donc de la magie pour aller devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Celle-ci était ouverte et elle vit Henry en compagnie d'Emma penchés sur des feuilles et tournant les pages du livre de contes de fée.

\- J'ai déjà regardé Henry, je n'ai rien trouvé dans le livre qui puisse m'aider à comprendre de quoi elle parle.

\- Je suis sur que les réponse sont là devant nous mais que quelque chose nous empêche de les comprendre, dit l'enfant en s'énervant.

\- Arrête gamin, il est temps d'aller au lit.

\- Non, répondit fermement l'enfant en prenant l'une des feuilles. M'man elle l'écrit ici « Mon Emma, mon Amour, bientôt, très bientôt tu connaîtras cette page de mon passé que nul ne soupçonne, cette part de noirceur que toi et moi avons partagé. Si mon plan se déroule comme prévu alors je te raconterais moi-même toute l'histoire, à toi et Henry, notre fils. Si j'échoue alors tu liras les pages qui raconte notre histoire. ». Tu vois M'man, elle parle de pages, d'histoire partagée, tout cela à sûrement un lien avec l'un de tes petits voyages dans le temps.

\- Si je suis ton raisonnement ce ne peut-être que la fois où ta mère et moi nous sommes rencontrées, lorsque j'étais la princesse Leia.

\- Peut-être, répondit le petit brun pensivement.

\- Toi tu veux monter une opération, dit Emma un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui, une opération de sauvetage de Maman.

\- Et quel sera le nom de cette nouvelle opération ?

\- Pour le moment je ne sais pas, dit Henry en tentant d'étouffer un bâillement.

\- Aller, jeune Prince, il est temps pour toi d'aller dormir, dit la blonde en rangeant les papiers et les glissants dans les pages du livre.

Régina regardait son fils adoptif et sa mère biologique interagir ensemble, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet pour se retrouver dans sa cuisine. Elle fut tenter de se faire un café mais opta pour un verre d'eau, moins bruyant. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était enfermée par magie dans sa propre maison. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre un verre une étrange sensation arrêta son geste. Sa magie réagissait à un danger imminent. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa faire la magie. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit elle était dans la chambre d'Henry. Sans un mot elle intima aux deux personnes qui la regardait avec surprise de ne pas bouger ou faire de bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre à temps pour voir le Mage lancer son sort. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le sort de plein fouet lorsque un corps gigantesque lui masqua tout le paysage.

\- Emma prend Henry et emmène-le à l'abri dépêche-toi, dit la brune avant de disparaître rapidement pour se rendre auprès de Fenrir.

\- Henry vient, dit la blonde en tentant de prendre sa main.

\- Non, dit le garçon en prenant une besace pour y ranger son livre et les précieux feuillet qui s'y trouvait. M'man va aider Régina. Moi je vais me cacher, dépêche-toi.

Aussitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Henry se précipita vers la fenêtre pour fuir mais fut arrêté par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sa mère livrait un combat de magie contre un homme vêtu de noir qu'il ne connaissait pas. A côté de sa mère se trouvait un magnifique dragon aux écailles dorée qui détournait tous les sorts qui visait la Reine, lui laissant le champs libre pour lancer ses boules de feu et autres sorts. Le combat qui faisait rage fascinait le jeune garçon qui oublia qu'il devait fuir. C'est alors que l'homme le vit à la fenêtre, tout se passa si rapidement qu'Henry crut qu'il rêvait. L'homme lança un sort vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, Régina lui hurla de se coucher à terre, Emma se jeta sur l'homme qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire. Henry vit la boule de magie qui lui arrivait dessus puis plus rien.

\- Fenrir, hurla la brune en courant vers le dragon qui s'effondra en prenant le sort en plein dos.

\- Régina, hurla la blonde en courant derrière la brune.

\- Maman, Cria Henry en courant vers les escaliers pour descendre les rejoindre.

Le dragon avait les yeux fermés, il ne respirait plus. Régina regardait la plaie béante sur le dos de l'animal tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie en usant de magie.

\- Régina arrête il est mort, dit Emma en prenant les main plein de sang de la Reine

\- Maman, cria Henry en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Un cri de rage détournèrent leur attention du cadavre du dragon, les mains d'Emma se mirent à briller d'un lumière blanche de pure magie et deux boules de feu apparurent dans les mains de Régina. Le Mage était là à regarder les dégâts causé par le combat.

\- Maudit soit tu dragon, tu t'es sacrifié stupidement pour un humain, ton pouvoir m'appartenait. Ne crois pas que cela m'arrêtera, nous n'en n'avons pas finit Majesté, dit le Mage en disparaissant une nouvelle fois.

Régina fit disparaître les boules de feu pour prendre enfin son fils dans ses bras.

\- Henry, tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Non, le… dragon m'a sauvé, dit-il en regardant l'animal allongé sans vie.

Henry se pencha pour caresser l'animal, Régina pleurait la mort de son fidèle ami mais aussi son premier fils adoptif.

\- Il est magnifique maman, dit Henry. Et je l'ai vu te protéger pendant tout le combat, comme si son sort ne l'inquiètait pas, seule ta vie semblait importer à ses yeux.

\- Il n'a pas fait que me protéger, répondit la Reine en s'agenouillant à son tour.

\- Il s'est sacrifié pour Henry sans même le connaitre, constata Emma.

\- Il connaissait Henry et il te connaissait. Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à parler de vous deux. Des bêtises d'Henry bébé en passant par la peur que tu ne m'enlèves mon fils à ton arrivée à Storybrooke. Il avait hâte de vous rencontrer, de vous faire voler sur son dos.

Toujours agenouillée auprès du corps de son fils le dragon, Régina réalisa que le Mage venait de tuer Fenrir. Elle venait de perdre un fils aimant et protecteur, un être doté d'une sagesse et d'un amour rare et qui jamais ne l'avait jugé pour ses actes. Elle caressa le cou de l'animal avec amour, replongeant dans de vieux souvenirs avant que tout cela ne soit balayé par une colère qui au fil des seconde se mua en fureur enflammant alors ses mains.

\- Cette fois tu as signé ton arrêt de mort Ezakiel, Mage noir venu des contrées ténébreuses.

Henry et Emma virent Régina se métamorphoser, mais ce n'était pas uniquement l'Evil Queen qui apparut devant eux, la magie qui se dégageait d'elle était à la fois identique et différente, plus puissante, plus dangereuse. La magie de la blonde réagissait elle aussi répondant à l'appelle de celle de Régina, une nouvelle puissance commença à se propager dans les veines d'Emma, une magie nouvelle, douce, puissante, une magie qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas mais qui lui était familière.


	9. Chapter 9

_« Il n'y a pas de sentiment plus réconfortant et consolant que de savoir que vous êtes juste à côté de celui que vous aimez » Oscar Wilde_

Régina sentait, ressentait la transformation d'Emma. Elle sentait la puissance de son âme sœur s'éveiller. Puis une image de Fenrir, un souvenir du dragon frappa sa mémoire. Elle devait mettre un terme au sortilège d'éveil de la vraie nature d'Emma. Le shérif sentit le changement s'opérer, sa magie, sa puissance diminuait. La blonde ne savait pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou non, elle avait déjà eu beaucoup de difficultés à contrôler sa magie, alors que se passerait-il si celle-ci changeait ? Régina se laissa tomber au sol, sans énergie et en larmes. Emma se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre elle pour la réconforter. Elle aurait aimé trouver les mots pour la rassurer, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors elle se raccrocha à la réalité du moment.

\- Depuis quand avais-tu un dragon comme animal de compagnie ? demanda Emma pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était inquiète du changement qui s'était opéré chez Régina. Et je ne parle pas de Maléfique bien sur.

\- Depuis qu'elle m'a sauvée et adoptée lorsque je n'étais qu'un bébé, dit la voix de Fenrir dans un murmure. Qui est Maléfique ?

\- Fenrir ? demanda la brune surprise.

Le dragon ouvrit un œil et montra ses dents en faisant un sourire de dragon.

\- Je vais bien Mère, une simple égratignure. Comment va le jeune prince ?

\- Je vais bien grâce à toi, merci, répondit Henry.

\- Fenrir ce sort aurait dû te tuer, dit Régina.

\- Je suis résistant Mère et la magie de protection présente en ces lieux a grandement affaiblit le sort, le principal étant que maintenant le Mage soit persuadé que je suis mort

\- Mais comment le Mage a-t-il passé la barrière de magie ? demanda la brune.

\- Il ne l'a pas traversée, dit Fenrir en se tordant le cou pour regarder la gravité de sa plaie. Il était déjà là lorsque je vous ai laissée et que j'ai mis la barrière en place. Je cherchais son odeur pour le défier et le tuer lorsque j'ai compris que je revenais sur mes pas. J'ai été stupide et présomptueux. Je ne pensais qu'il viendrait ici pour vous chercher Mère.

\- Il n'en avait pas après moi mais après Henry, rétorqua Régina calmement.

\- Il veut l'enfant ? demanda le dragon sur un ton sinistre et les yeux brillant de colère.

\- Je ne sais pas, le sort qu'il a lancé devait tuer Henry ou quiconque voulait le protéger.

\- Vous, il ne pensait pas que je protègerais l'enfant, mais vous oui.

Le dragon posa un regard doux sur Henry et Emma.

\- Nous sommes d'une impolitesse, dit subitement l'animal. Bonsoir Princesse, jeune Prince, je me présente, je me nomme Fenrir et… je suis un dragon.

\- Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Fenrir, répondit le brun en tendant la main par réflexe.

\- Vous me pardonnerez jeune Prince mais je ne puis vous serrer la main, je risquerais de vous blesser, m'accorderiez-vous cependant une faveur ?

\- Euh… si je le peux avec plaisir, répondit Henry nullement étonné de discuter avec un dragon.

\- Posez votre main sur mon museau et imaginez-moi avec la taille d'un gros chien ou d'un cheval.

L'enfant fit ce que le dragon demandait et imagina un cheval au pelage dorée. A la plus grande surprise d'Emma et de Régina, le dragon changea de taille.

\- Régina, je croyais que Henry ne possédait pas de magie ? s'écria la blonde.

\- Je n'y comprend rien. Fenrir comment est-ce possible ? renchérit la brune.

\- Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui croit, répondit le dragon sur un ton mystérieux en faisant un clin d'œil à Henry.

Le jeune garçon sourit devant le miracle qu'il avait accompli avec fierté, puis un air inquiet apparut sur son visage.

\- Fenrir, si l'homme de tout à l'heure nous attaque à nouveau pourras-tu reprendre ta forme ? Demanda le brun.

\- Une simple pensée de votre part, jeune Prince, devrait suffire, dit le dragon.

\- Une simple pensée… murmura Henry pensivement. Et je peux te guérir d'une simple pensée ?

\- Vous pouvez essayer, mais Mère… Je veux dire Régina, peut me guérir avec la magie.

Henry posa de nouveau la main sur le museau du dragon et se concentra sur la plaie de l'animal, il ferma les yeux et imagina que la blessure se refermait.

\- Incroyable, murmura la Reine.

\- Manquait plus que cela, Henry contrôle la magie, s'énerva la blonde.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela Princesse, dit Fenrir en regardant son dos guérit. Merci mon Prince.

\- Fenrir, que m'as-tu caché ? demanda Régina

\- C'est… compliqué, soupira le dragon. Mais ne restons pas là, allons ailleurs avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit en compagnie d'un dragon dans le jardin de la méchante Reine

\- Tu es trop grand pour entrer dans la maison Fenrir, et ta tenue n'est pas très…discrète, il te faut un déguisement, affirma Henry qui ferma les yeux.

En quelques secondes Fenrir changea d'apparence.

\- Alors comment te trouves-tu ? demanda le jeune garçon fier de son idée.

\- Diantre jeune Prince, votre imagination ne semble pas connaître de limites, dit le jeune dragon en regardant son nouveau reflet dans l'une des fenêtres de la maison.

\- Fenrir, commença Régina, comment Henry a pu te transformer en…

\- Mon frère jumeau ? finit la blonde.

Quant à Fenrir il tournait sur lui-même pour mieux appréhender sa nouvelle apparence. Il se tourna vers Régina et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui, la soulever et la faire tourner, puis il la reposa et la garda dans ses beau, la serrant contre son cœur avec amour.

\- J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir le faire, les sensations sont étranges mais les sentiments eux ne changent pas, dit le dragon dans un sourire. Il me manque une épée pour parfaire ma tenue.

Henry regarda le dragon avant d'éclater de rire en comprenant que l'animal plaisantait. Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre dans la maison du Maire. La blonde et la brune se dirigèrent vers la cuisine suivit de près par Henry et Fenrir. Tandis que l'ancienne Reine préparait de quoi manger, la blonde préparait les boisson dans le plus grand silence. Fenrir regardait ses mains, il les tournait et les retournait surpris de ne plus voir d'écaille ni de griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoir. Les deux femmes posèrent les différents plats et autres couverts sur la tables

\- Je suis désolée Fenrir de ne vous servir qu'un verre d'eau, mais je ne sais pas quelle boisson peut bien boire un dragon.

\- De l'eau, nous autres dragons ne trouvons pas d'autre boisson dans la nature, dit-il en regardant son assiette avant d'en humer l'odeur. Mère, vous vous êtes surpassée.

\- Il y a d'autres dragons à Storybrooke ? demanda alors Henry

\- Je suis le dernier de mon espèce mon Prince, l'homme que vous a attaqué vous et votre mère les a tous anéanti, répondit le dragon avec tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé Fenrir, dit alors le garçon en posant une main réconfortante sur sur bras.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, répondit Fenrir en goutant son plat.

\- Pourrait-on arrêter ces civilités et poser les vrais questions ? demanda Emma en goutant elle aussi son plat.

\- Je vous écoute Princesse, dit le dragon.

\- Régina, tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi toutes ces cachoteries et pourquoi tu as disparu ? Qui c'est se type en noir ? Et c'est quoi le rapport avec ton passé ? Où sont les contrées ténébreuses dont tu as parlé ? Et…

Fenrir ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'avalanche de questions du Shérif qui s'interrompit furieuse.

\- Toi, dit-elle en pointant le dragon du doigt, estime toi heureux d'être un dragon et l'ami de Régina, sinon tu serais déjà en prison pour dégradation des biens de la ville.

\- Je vous demande pardon Princesse mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'enfermer ?

\- C'est toi qui nous a protégé cette nuit lorsque nous sortions du Granny's, j'ai reconnu ta magie, répondit la blonde reconnaissante.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser le Mage agir et vous blesser, désolée pour les dégâts que j'ai pu causer, dit le dragon en baissant la tête.

\- Qui est le Mage ? demanda Henry.

\- C'est une très longue histoire, et je ne veux pas en parler, dit Régina.

\- Mais je rêve, ce type menace notre fils et toi tu ne veux pas en parler.

\- Emma, c'est plus compliqué que tu ne l'imagines, dit la Reine.

\- Quand il s'agit de la vie de notre fils je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué, répondit furieuse la blonde.

\- Je pensais qu'il ne tenterait rien contre vous, expliqua la brune avec lassitude. Je constate que sa bassesse ne connaît aucune limite.

\- Tu devrais nous en dire plus sur lui, histoire que l'on soit prêt à se défendre lors de sa prochaine attaque, dit Henry.

\- Le jeune Prince parle avec sagesse, ajouta Fenrir entre deux bouchées devant le silence de sa mère.

\- Qui est-il et pourquoi on ne trouve aucune référence à ce Mage dans le livre ? demanda Emma.

\- Car il ne vient pas du monde des contes de fées, répondit le dragon. Lui et moi venons du même monde.

\- Fenrir, s'exclama Régina avec colère.

\- Mère ils ont le droit de savoir.

\- Tais-toi, mange et nous partirons après, dit la Reine.

\- Ah non, s'exclamèrent trois voix en même temps.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que nous n'avons plus d'abri Mère, dit le dragon.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça tu rêves, renchérit Emma. Tu disparaîs, tu me laisses quelques lettres par-ci, par-là. Tu dis que tu fais cela pour nous protéger mais au final tu nous met en danger ma famille, Henry et moi.

\- Et ensemble on sera plus fort que le Mage, dit le brun. Tous ensembles on a vaincu des méchants plus dangereux que cet homme.

La brune regarda tour à tour Fenrir, Henry puis Emma.

\- D'accord, on reste le temps de trouver un abri et à condition que vous ne posiez plus de questions, je ne suis pas encore prête à parler de cette page de mon passé, dit la brune.

\- Tu devras en parler un jour ou l'autre, dit la blonde en continuant de manger

\- Puisque ces points sont réglés, dit le dragon, nous devrions finir ce repas en parlant d'autre chose que du Mage. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi pour le première fois depuis des années je me sens enfin en famille.

Emma et Henry échangèrent un regard complice, quant à Régina personne ne chercha à deviner quels sentiments se cachaient derrière son sourire.

_Je me suis dépêcher de terminer la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous a surprise autant que le chapitre précédent. Avez-vous trouvé des débuts de réponses ? Merci pour vos commentaires, votre fidélités et autres petit mots gentils. A très vite_


	10. Chapter 10

_Naît-on deux fois?_

_Oui. La première fois, le jour o__ù __l'on naît à la vie; la seconde fois, le jour o__ù __l'on naît à l'amour._

_Victor Hugo_

Storybrooke, 14 février XXXX

"Mon tendre amour,

Si tu lis ces mots alors c'est que j'ai échoué, Ezakiel m'a sûrement tuée, j'espère juste que je l'aurais emmené avec moi en enfer car là est ma place. Mais ne parlons pas de ma fin sans que tu ne connaisses le début, le début de nos vies, le début de notre amour. Tes souvenirs doivent être encore confus alors laisse moi t'aider à remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout cela.

Tout a commencé lorsque je pris sous mon aile, si je puis dire, un jeune dragon doré, un bébé si l'on puis dire car il avait la taille d'un saint Bernard. Il était seul et blessé et moi j'étais une autre personne, je n'étais ni Régina ni l'Evil queen, et je ne connaissais même pas le pays des contes de fée. Si Régina est née au pays de Blanche Neige, mon âme, tout comme la tienne, est bien plus âgée, toi et moi nous connaissons depuis des décennies, peut-être même des siècles, mais avec nos différentes résurrections j'avoue avoir perdu le compte. A chacune de mes renaissances je te retrouvais aussi, malgré toutes mes tentatives de te mettre à l'abri de la lame maudite d'Ezakiel ou de ses tentatives de te séduire, t'hypnotiser ou te manipuler pour me faire échouer dans mon rôle, celui de protéger le trésor des dragons. Tu ne dois pas encore te souvenirs des moments que nous avons partagés tous les trois telle une famille. Notre amour était plus fort à chacune de nos renaissances, et à chaque fois tu étais mon point faible, l'arme ultime du Mage pour m'atteindre, peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai cru Cora lorsqu'elle me disait que l'amour est une faiblesse, car tu étais tout à la fois ma plus grande force et ma plus grande faiblesse. Lors de mes premières vies je me tuais ou te laissais me tuer plutôt que de céder au chantage d'Ezakiel mais lors de notre dernière vie il me fit un ultimatum des plus terribles, ta vie en échange de la pierre des dragons. Tu me connaissais mieux que quiconque et alors que je cherchais une énième solution pour te sauver tu compris que quelque chose me tracassait. Il ne te fallut pas longtemps pour me faire parler, je ne pouvais rien te cacher et tout comme moi tu avais tes souvenirs des vies précédentes, tu savais que mes préoccupations étaient liées au Mage. Ce soir là tu vins t'asseoir à mes côtés et sans détours tu m'as posée cette question : "alors quel sort ou terrible chantage exerce le Mage noir sur nous cette fois ? " Tu avais ce petit sourire tendre et confiant que j'aimais tant. Je me murais dans un silence qui te fit rire et tu partis dans un monologue " Allons mon amour, il n'a pas pu obtenir par le passé ce qu'il désir le plus au monde, il n'y arrivera pas plus cette fois. Nous l'avons toujours vaincu ensemble, enfin surtout mis en échec mais toujours ensemble, comment pourrais-je t'aider si tu ne me parles pas ?"

Je te regardais tu avais une telle confiance en moi, en nous, alors je t'ai tout raconté, il te laissais la vie sauve si je lui apportais la pierre. Il m'avait donné jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour lui apporter ce qu'il exigeait. Il savait que je serais incapable de refuser tant je t'aimais. Alors la nuit fatale tu étais à mes cotés plus en danger que jamais. A l'aide de nos pouvoir et de Fenrir nous avons tenté de vaincre Ezakiel, mais ce fut peine perdue, il était bien trop fort pour nous. Il te prit en otage et se servit de toi comme d'un bouclier et c'est sans la moindre hésitation, ainsi que nous en avions convenus quelques heures plus tôt, que je plongeais mon arme jusqu'à la garde dans ton cœur avec l'espoir de tuer en même temps le Mage. Tu es morte mais lui m'échappa. Je tenais ton corps dans mes bras et alors que la vie s'en échappait tu trouvais encore la force de me dire combien tu m'aimais, combien tu étais chanceuse de me retrouver à chacune de tes renaissance et que tu avais hâte de me retrouver dans notre prochaine vie. Ce jour là je t'ai jetée un sort afin que tu n'ait plus aucun souvenir de notre passé ensanglanté, pour ta prochaine vie je voulais que tu ne connaisses que bonheur et paix, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que j'ai échoué sur toute la ligne. Je suis devenu l'Evil Queen et j'ai lancé une malédiction qui t'a privé de tous les bonheurs que tu méritais. Puis Ezakiel est revenu et avec lui la mémoire de nos vies passées sont revenues hanter mes rêves. Ce ne fut qu'en retrouvant Fenrir que tout me revint en mémoire. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il te prenne de nouveau pour cible, toi ou même Henry, alors j'ai préféré disparaître. L'idée de vous perdre Henry ou toi m'était insupportable…"

Elle commençait à connaître cette lettre par cœur, elle l'avait relue tant de fois. Au départ elle avait pris peur à la lecture des premiers mots mais une nouvelle lettre était apparue ce qui l'avait rapidement rassurée. Emma n'avait pu se séparer de cette lettre, elle ne quittait jamais la poche de son jean. Parfois, quand elle était seule elle l'a lisait en espérant que les portes de sa mémoire s'ouvre. Elle se remémora le dîner, le premier partagé avec Fenrir. Un bien étrange animal, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu il était resté un enfant facétieux. La blonde lui enviait ce caractère plein d'espoir, pour Fenrir la vie était pleine de couleur alors que pour elle, jusqu'à ce que Henry la retrouve, sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession de gris, noir et blanc. Le jeune dragon semblait si insouciant, mais Emma voyait bien que son insouciance masquait une grande tristesse et une colère qui semblait n'avoir d'égale que celle de Régina. Elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas Régina qui déposait les lettres mais Fenrir. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela ? Ce soir la blonde avait compris que ce que Régina fuyait avec tant de force c'était la crainte qu'Emma ne la haïsse, la crainte de la perdre à nouveau. Elle l'avait fuit par amour. Alors tous les espoirs étaient permis grâce à ce dragon doré. Elle se remémora la façon dont le dragon l'avait pris dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, la façon dont il lui avait murmuré qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé tout les deux leur famille et qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui voler son bonheur, elle se rappela la douce chaleur qui avait envahit son cœur et l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti comme si elle connaissait Fenrir depuis des années. Et elle revit le bonheur dans les yeux du dragon à l'idée de partager la même chambre qu'Henry, son « frère », comme il avait fini par le surnommer puisqu'ils avaient la même mère adoptive. Henry aussi avait été heureux de cette initiative, mais Emma avait deviné que c'était pour des raisons bien différentes. Les deux garçons avait cela en commun, l'envie de voir leur mère heureuses et elle craignait les différents plans et autres stratagèmes qu'ils seraient capable d'inventer. Elle reprit sa lecture, espérant trouver un élément nouveau ou même que sa mémoire se réveille… Enfin pas vraiment sinon cela signifiait que Régina était morte.

«Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il te prenne de nouveau pour cible, toi ou même Henry, alors j'ai préféré disparaître. L'idée de vous perdre Henry ou toi m'était insupportable. Je dois cependant te dire une chose qui pourrait t'aider à vaincre le Mage, je l'ai remarqué au fil de nos résurrections, peut-être que c'est là que réside sa faiblesse...

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

La question fit sursauter Emma qui s'empressa de cacher la lettre.

\- Non, les événements de ce soir m'ont quelque peu troublée, répondit Emma. Je peux te poser une question sans que tu esquives la réponse Régina ?

\- Tu peux toujours mais je ne te promets rien, dit la brune.

\- Que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure, je veux dire quand ta magie a changé j'ai senti que ma magie changeait avec elle et puis... Plus rien.

\- Je ne peux te répondre pour le moment, pardonne-moi, se contenta de dire Régina en baissant les yeux.

\- Régina, je sais que tu as peur et je sais aussi, par tes lettres que tu m'aimes mais ce n'est pas en te taisant que tu me protégeras. Henry et Fenrir ont raison, c'est ensemble que l'on pourra vaincre le Mage alors parle-moi, la supplia Emma.

\- Je... Je ne peux Emma, je ne peux pas me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je ne peux pas me pardonner toute la souffrance que tu as vécu par ma faute alors toi comment le pourrais-tu ?

Bien qu'elle su que la question était réthorique la blonde y répondit de la seule façon qui lui sembla convaincante. Elle prit le visage de la Reine entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour la brune.

\- Je te pardonne parce que je t'aime, je te pardonne parce que tout ce que tu as fait tu l'as fait par amour dit-elle en fixant les yeux de Régina

L'Evil Queen voyait bien qu'Emma faisait des efforts pour la rassurer, mais la blonde ne savait rien de la vérité, de leur passé commun ni même le meurtre que la brune avait commis par le passé.

\- Sais-tu au moins de quels crimes je parle, demanda la Reine.

\- De la malédiction, du fait que tu m'as séparé de mes parents et ma vie sur cette terre. Tu sais il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné tous tes crimes, même ceux que je ne connais pas, précisa Emma en attirant la brune contre elle.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Le jour o__ù __la joie des autres devient ta joie, le jour o__ù __leur souffrance devient ta souffrance, tu peux dire que tu les aimes.»_

_Michel Quoist_

Lorsqu'Henry ouvrit les yeux il fut surpris de trouver un jeune homme blond en train de fouiller sa chambre, puis il se rappela les événements de la veille, l'attaque, le Mage et le dragon.

\- As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais Fenrir ?

Surpris le dragon se retourna et baissa les yeux comme l'enfant qu'il était prit en faute.

\- Je suis désolé jeune Prince, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.

\- Fenrir, je croyais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que m'appeler ainsi nous créerait des difficultés, dit le brun en se levant pour s'habiller.

\- Tout cela est un peu nouveau pour moi... Henry.

\- Voilà qui est mieux, et je suis plus à l'aise lorsque tu utilises mon prénom, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être affublé d'un titre.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna le dragon, vous êtes pourtant prince par votre naissance.

\- Oui, mais pas dans ce monde, soupira Henry.

\- Il est vrai que ce monde est vraiment très différent de tous ceux que j'ai visité jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as visité d'autres mondes, comme Maman, je veux dire Notre mère adoptive.

\- Je les ai visité avec elle et votre Mère biologique, répondit Fenrir avec nonchalance comme une évidence.

\- Comment ça avec mes deux mères ?

\- Il est vrai que vous ne savez pas toute la vérité, ni vous ni Emma, soupira le dragon. Cela ne presse pas jeune prince, notre priorité pour le moment est de vaincre le Mage et réunir vos deux mères car l'union fait la force, dit l'animal.

\- Oui, d'abord on les réunit et après on se débarrasse du Mage, plus logique dans cet ordre, dit pensivement Henry.

Le jeune dragon regarda l'enfant, il avait l'air si fragile mais avait du courage à revendre. Il possédait bien des qualités qui auraient fait de lui un chevalier et un grand Mage. Le dragon secoua la tête pour revenir dans la réalité.

\- Que faisons nous maintenant... Henry ?

\- Le petit déjeuner, dit le brun en entendant la plainte du ventre de l'animal.

Avec un regard complice ils se mirent à rire. Ils sortirent silencieusement de leur chambre puis Henry se rendit dans la chambre de Régina qu'il trouva vide. Il pensa immédiatement qu'elle était réveillée et déjà dans la cuisine. Il descendit les escaliers suivit de Fenrir mais s'arrêta avant même d'entrer dans la cuisine surprit de ce qu'il vit dans le salon. Henry fit signe au dragon de se taire et lui indiqua un point de la maison. L'animal sourit en voyant Régina et Emma enlacées et endormies. Avec délicatesse et silence il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et fit signe à Henry d'entrer.

\- Savez-vous vous servir de ces objets, demanda Fenrir en désignant la cuisine dans son intégralité.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit de le faire, je suis trop jeune, bouda le jeune garçon.

\- Alors faisons équipe, savez-vous cuisiner ?

\- Je connais les recettes de maman, elle les a noté ici, dit le brun en sortant un livre.

\- Je suis à vos ordres jeune Prince, préparons un repas de reine pour nos mères, répondit Fenrir en s'inclinant.

\- D'abord nous allons sortir tout ce dont nous avons besoin, s'enthousiasma Henry courant de placard en placard pour donner différents saladier, poêle, fouet et autres ustensile au dragon. Henry fut surpris de voir que le jeune dragon plaçait les ustensiles de la même façon que Régina.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ? Interrogea le jeune garçon en désignant le plan de travail.

\- Non, mais j'ai vu Mère me préparer tellement de repas que je pense avoir pris certaines de ses habitudes, répondit le dragon avec simplicité.

\- Je vais te chercher de quoi faire des pancakes et je te dirais comment préparer la pâte.

\- Jeune Prince... Pardon Henry, mais qu'est-ce donc que des pancakes ?

\- Se sont des petites galettes, mais tu verras c'est super bon.

\- Je vous fait confiance Henry, préparons ces pancakes.

Suivant les instructions d'Henri, le jeune dragon prenait plaisir à préparer le petit déjeuner, lui qui habituellement revenait avec du gibier qu'il faisait cuire d'une simple boule de feu, découvrait les joies d'être un homme. Il réalisa qu'il aimait cette vie, cette simplicité, que pour la première fois son cœur ne saignait plus.

Régina fut réveillée par une caresse sur la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son âme sœur.

\- Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais cette mèche de cheveux gâchait le magnifique tableau de la belle au bois dormant revisité par l'Evil Queen, s'excuse Emma.

\- Très drôle Miss Swan, cependant vous n'avez absolument pas la délicatesse du Prince Charmant, rétorqua la brune avec le sourire.

\- Il est vrai que je fais une bien meilleure Princesse Charmante, digne héritière de son père, clama la blonde avec fierté.

Régina se blotti dans les bras de la blonde, préférant la chaleur et la douceur d'Emma à la sombre réalité. Elle était reposée car pour la première fois depuis des semaines aucun cauchemar n'avaient troublé son sommeil. Ce moment de bonheur fut interrompu par un bruit provenant de la cuisine. Boules de feu pour l'une, aura de magie pour la seconde. Elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine prêtes au combat. Le shérif ouvrit la porte et elles virent une scène qui les fit sourire. Fenrir et Henry finissait de préparer la table pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Henry combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne dois pas cuisiner lorsque je ne suis pas là, dit Régina faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

\- Mère ne grondez pas mon jeune frère, c'était mon idée et j'ai cuisiné selon vos recettes en suivant les ordres du jeune Prince, répondit immédiatement le dragon en cachant le brun derrière lui.

\- Et bien nous devrions faire honneur à ce repas avant de gronder qui que ce soit, dit Emma attendrit par l'attitude protectrice du dragon.

\- Fenrir, tu as vraiment préparé tout cela ? Demanda la brune étonnée.

\- Oui Mère, je vous ai vu souvent cuisiner, je n'ai eu qu'à reproduire vos gestes avec l'aide de mon jeune frère, répondit le dragon avec fierté.

En voyant la tête de la Reine, Emma ne pût retenir un éclat de rire.

\- Allons Régina, telle mère, tel fils, dit la blonde en essuyant une larme et en goûtant l'un des pancakes. Whaou, c'est aussi bon que si tu les avais préparé Régina, tiens Henry, goute moi ça.

Le jeune garçon ne se fit pas prier et goûta le morceau que lui tendait sa mère biologique.

\- Fenrir tu es le dieu... Pardon, le dragon de la cuisine, dit le brun en s'installant pour se servir.

\- Mère, dit le dragon en désignant une chaise.

\- Merci Fenrir, dit la brune en décoiffant la chevelure blonde du dragon.

Avant de s'asseoir, Fenrir regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à lui et soupira d'aise. Ces moments de paix loin du Mage et de cette guerre stupide était si rares qu'il voulait en profiter et les graver dans son coeur et sa mémoire. Puis il s'assit avec sa famille et commença lui aussi à manger et plaisanter. Le dragon le savait, cette paix n'était que provisoire et si il voulait la préserver il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour anéantir le Mage.


	12. Chapter 12

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et même si tu es loin de moi, je pense à toi, et si tu es à côté de moi mon cœur bat pour toi, et quand tu dis que tu m'aimes je t'embrasse et ce seras toujours comme ça »_

Malgré la menace bien réelle que le Mage faisait peser sur sa famille, Régina ne put s'empêcher de profiter d'une matinée de calme entourée de ses « fils » et d'Emma. La blonde s'était refusée à aller travailler sous prétexte que « Mme le Maire » ayant disparu personne ne pouvait lui faire la moindre réflexion. Régina lui fit tout de même remarquer qu'à son retour la Maire risquait de lui demander des comptes, ce à quoi le shérif répondit que chaque chose en son temps et que son unique priorité à ce jour était la sécurité de son fils et de retrouver le Maire disparut et non d'être au poste à remplir de paperasse. La brune regardait les garçons jouer sa main dans celle de la blonde. Cela lui rappelait d'autres moments de bonheur, dans une autre vie, un autre monde. Comment Emma aurait-elle réagit si elle savait la vérité, si elle se souvenait de tout. Régina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire rire ? demanda Emma.

\- Un souvenir, un vieux souvenir de nous trois, répondit la brune se gardant bien de préciser quoique ce soit.

\- Une autre vie, un autre temps, dit la blonde avec mélancolie.

En entendant cette phrase Régina prit peur. Se pouvait-il que malgré le sort Emma se souvienne de leurs vies passées ? Avait-elle arrêté le sort de réveil trop tard ? Cette phrase était toujours la première qu'elle lui disait à chacune de leur retrouvaille. Fenrir aussi avait entendu. Il arrêta le jeu et regarda Emma droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne semblait plus être là quelque chose tentait de prendre possession de son corps. Le dragon se précipita vers ses deux mères.

\- Henry vient, dépêche-toi, nos mères ont besoin de notre aide.

Le brun lâcha la balle qu'il avait entre les mains et couru vers ses mères.

\- Fenrir que se passe-t-il ? demandèrent la brune et son fils en même temps.

\- Je ne sais pas, je crois que l'âme d'Emma tente de se réveiller. L'amour qu'elle ressent pour vous semble affaiblir le sort d'oubli, expliqua Fenrir en posant une main sur le front de la blonde.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dit Régina.

\- Hélas non, je le crains. Elle a une vision de nous Mère, dit le dragon

\- Fenrir que peut-on faire ? demanda Henry

\- Je cherche Henry, en attendant je tente de contenir le souvenir mais je ne suis pas assez puissant, s'inquiétait Fenrir.

Henry prit la main de sa mère adoptive pour se donner du courage et posa sa main libre sur celle que le dragon avait sur le front de la blonde. C'est alors qu'ils plongèrent tous dans le souvenir.

Régina reconnut immédiatement l'endroit, c'était le souvenir qui l'avait fait rire. Fenrir aussi reconnut les lieu.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Henry.

\- Se sont les Contrées Ténébreuses, répondit Fenrir.

\- C'est ton pays, ajouta le brun

\- Oui, dit Régina en retrouvant la parole.

\- Mais alors, M'man et toi venait aussi des Contrées Ténébreuses ? Questionna le garçon.

\- Non Henry, Emma, enfin son âme, est née dans les Terres Acquatique, quant à moi je née dans les Contrées de Laves.

\- Quelle ironie Maman quand on sait que ton arme préférée sont les boules de feu, fit remarquer le jeune brun faisant rire Fenrir.

\- Très drôle, ironisa la brune.

\- Mère, c'est le jour de La rencontre, votre première rencontre avec l'âme d'Emma, réalisa Fenrir.

\- Oui, c'était ce jour-là, répondit la Reine.

Henry ne dit plus rien, il regarda la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Un jeune dragon doré courait avec la grâce d'un chiot pour rattraper un homme dont le visage était caché par une capuche. Il ralentissait sa course de temps à autre comme pour ne pas perdre l'animal de vu. De temps en temps le dragon s'arrêtait ou déviait sa course pour suivre un animal. Parfois il crachait des petites flammèches qui n'atteignaient pas leurs cibles mais allumaient de petits incendies que l'homme éteignaient en râlant après l'animal qui se montrait fier de ses capacités. Ils finirent par faire une halte au pied d'une chaine montagneuse et se mirent à l'abri dans une grotte lorsque le ciel s'assombrit subitement.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point la météo pouvait changer très vite dans ces contrées, dit le dragon.

\- Je n'ai jamais oublié cette journée, dit Régina avec un sourire triste.

\- Maman, raconte, dit Henry curieux.

\- Non, regarde, Emma arrive.

C'est alors qu'un orage violent éclata et que le jeune garçon vit une femme brune courir sous la pluie vers l'abri dans lequel s'était réfugié le dragon et l'homme encapuchonné. Puis des cris se firent entendre et la femme sortie en courant pour éteindre sa robe en feu.

\- Fenrir, c'est toi qui a enflammé la robe de M'man ? demanda Henry.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit le dragon en baissant les yeux.

\- Elle l'avait effrayé et par réflexe il a craché sa première boule de feu, expliqua Régina en riant.

Ils virent l'homme encapuchonné sortir pour aider la femme a éteindre le feu mais il eut du mal à la convaincre de revenir dans la grotte. A l'entrée de la grotte tous virent le petit dragon s'avancer tremblant de peur, l'homme se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer. La jeune femme brune ne bougeait pas et regardait la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

\- J'entend rien, vous pensez que l'on peut s'approcher ? demanda Henry

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'ils se trouvèrent tous les trois aux côtés du dragon et de l'inconnu encapuchonné.

\- Suffit de demander apparemment, constata le dragon en regardant son mini moi accroché à la version masculine de Régina.

\- ...**Calme-toi, tout va bien tu ne cours aucun danger mon enfant,** dit l'home d'une voix apaisante. **Regarde, elle aussi est effrayée mais elle ne te veux aucun mal.**

Le petit dragon releva la tête et regarda avec méfiance la femme, cette dernière tremblait de froid trempée par la pluie. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquels personne ne bougeait, l'animal se dégagea de l'étreinte rassurante de l'homme puis entra dans la grotte. Tous entendirent un bruit avant de voir l'animal ressortir sous la pluie, saisir le bas de la robe de la femme dans sa guele pour la tirer sans violence vers la grotte.

\- **Il veut que vous le suiviez,** dit l'homme.** N'ayez crainte, ce n'est qu'un bébé, il n'est pas dangereux.**

Sans une parole la femme suivit le dragon dans la grotte. Avant de rentrer l'homme jeta un regard sur les alentours puis disparut à son tour dans la grotte.

Régina, Henry et Fenrir se trouvèrent transporté à leur tour dans la grotte où crépitait un feu.

\- **C'est sa façon de s'excuser,** expliqua l'homme en s'installant devant le feu pour se réchauffer et faire sécher ses affaires. **Approchez.**

Toujours silencieuse la femme s'approcha du feu lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur ses épaules. Il s'agissait d'une couverture que le jeune Fenrir venait de lacher sur elle.

\- Tu savais déjà voler, constata Henry en tournant son regard vers la version humaine de Fenrir qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

La femme enroula la couverture autour d'elle et regarda avec méfiance le petit dragon se poser, s'approcher d'elle et s'installer dans son dos collé tout contre elle.

\- **Que fait-il ?** demanda-t-elle la curiosité chassant sa peur.

\- **Il vous réchauffe,** dit-l'homme en sortant de quoi préparer un repas.

\- **Merci pour votre aide,** dit la femme. **Sans vous les flammes m'auraient blessée.**

\- **Avec cette pluie les flammes se seraient éteinte rapidement,** se contenta de répondre l'homme.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers le petit dragon dorée qui semblait lui tourner le dos délibérément.

\- **Merci pour ce feu jeune dragon et je te demande pardon je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou te faire de mal.**

L'animal releva la tête et tourna ses yeux vert vers la femme avant de se lever et de venir se rouler en boule sur les jambes croisées de cette dernière.

\- **Il vous aime bien,** dit l'homme avec un sourire.

\- **Son aile semble blessée,** dit la femme en caressant le dragon.

\- **Je sais et j'ai été incapable de la soigner correctement,** répondit l'homme avec une certaine frustration. **Il ne pourra jamais voler comme ses ancêtres.**

La femme ne dit plus rien, un nouveau silence s'installa, l'homme surveillait le repas en cours de préparation, la femme caressait le museau du dragon qui avait finit par s'endormir.

\- **Comment fait-il ?** demanda la femme après quelques minutes de silence. **Coment fait-il pour produire une chaleur aussi douce ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas,** dit l'homme.

\- **C'est pourtant votre dragon ?**

\- **Non, c'est un animal libre, il ne m'appartient pas. Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques semaines, il était blessé, affamé et apeuré. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à son sort, alors je l'ai emmené avec moi en evitant tous les lieux habités.**

\- **Pourquoi ?**

\- **Il portait des marques faites avec des armes,** dit l'homme les yeux brillant d'une soudaine colère.

\- **Je comprends,** répondit la femme. **Je me nomme Emeralda.**

L'homme la regarda surpris.

\- Donner son nom dans ces contrées était une marque de confiance, dit Régina

\- **Enchanté, je me nomme Emrys.**

\- **Fenrir,** dit le dragon d'une petite voix ensommeillée

\- **Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Fenrir,** dit Emeralda.** Tu es un dragon déjà fort et très courageux.**

Emrys regarda le dragon avec surprise. Depuis que le dragon partageait son existence il ne s'était pas douté qu'il pouvait parler. Il réalisa à quel point il était ignorant.

\- **Emrys, Emeralda doit rester avec nous,** dit Fenrir avant de se rendormir.

Subitement Régina sentit une magie à l'oeuvre.

\- Fenrir on doit sortir vite, cria-t-elle avec angoisse. Je sens la magie du Mage.

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire Mère, dit le dragon tournant son regard vers son frère.

Presque instantanément ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin face au Mage qui lançait des sorts contre une barrière invisible.

* * *

_J'arrive à trouver un peu plus de temps pour publier de façon plus régulière, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celle qui me lisent et qui aiment cette fiction. Tous vos commentaires m'encouragent et m'aident à avancer ces fictions. Merci à vous et à bientôt. Eléa Angel_


	13. Chapter 13

_Je n'aurais jamais dû résister à la force de mon amour pour toi, j'aurais dû écouter mon coeur et céder. Mais la peur de te perdre fut la plus forte, je te sais en vie loin de moi et heureuse. En vie et toujours dans ma vie. Qu'il en soit ainsi._

Aucun des sorts que lançait le Mage ne semblait pouvoir atteindre Régina et sa famille. Fenrir pouvait entendre le Mage hurler de frustration car sa magie était sans effet pour la première fois. Alors que le jeune dragon s'inquiètait pour Emma il la vit se relever le regard vide. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La blonde fit deux pas pour se mettre entre le Mage et sa famille. Fenrir sentit l'appelle de la magie courir dans ses veines. Paniqué il regarda Régina et comprit qu'elle aussi sentait l'appel de la magie de la blonde. Ils n'étaient pas prêt, c'était trop tôt.

\- Henry j'ai besoin de toi, nous devons emmener nos mères à l'abri, dans un endroit que toi seul connait, là où personne ne nous retrouvera. Réfléchit mon frère, pense à un endroit, dit le dragon en prenant la main de la reine qui tenait déjà la main de son âme soeur prête à attaquer le Mage.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéal, s'écria Henry avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent plongé dans les ténèbres.

Aussitôt le jeune dragon sentit l'appel faiblir. Comme par magie des torches s'allumèrent tout autour d'eux. Fenrir eut juste le temps de voir où ils se trouvaient avant de réaliser qu'Emma venait de perdre connaissance dans les bras de la brune.

\- Fenrir, cria cette dernière.

Il se précipita vers sa mère et à sa grande surprise il constata qu'il avait toujours l'apparence d'un homme. Il posa une main sur le front d'Emma et réalisa que les barrières magiques de Régina étaient de nouveau en place et enfermaient de nouveau la mémoire de la blonde.

\- Elle va bien Mère, elle a juste perdu connaissance.

\- Elle se souvient ? demanda la brune inquiète.

\- Non Mère, elle se réveillera sans aucun souvenirs, les barrières magiques sont toujours en place, précisa le dragon avec tristesse.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda enfin Régina.

\- A l'abri dans l'un des tunnels de la mine, dit Henry assis tremblant dans un coin.

\- Vous avez fait preuve d'un grand courage jeune Prince, dit Fenrir en s'approchant de l'enfant. Vous nous avez tous sauvé et vous ne m'avez même pas rendu ma forme de Dragon.

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le rassurer et le réchauffer.

\- Fenrir, appela le brun d'une voix timide.

\- Mon frère, répondit l'animal.

\- Comment fais-tu ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, dit le dragon surpris.

\- Comment fais-tu pour produire de la chaleur sans feu ? questionna Henry en se pelotonnant contre le torse humain de Fenrir.

\- La magie des dragons, dit-il avec mystère et malice.

\- Fenrir.

\- Mon Prince.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour tous nous tansporter ici ?

\- La magie des dragons, répondit de nouveau le dragon.

\- On va mourir de froid si on reste ici trop longtemps, dit soudainement Régina. Nous devons partir.

Fenrir rgarda autour de lui, il sentait un courant d'air. Si l'air circulait ils pourraient faire du feu et se réchauffer, il fallait juste aménager l'endroit pour le rendre plus accueillant et agréable. Il eut une idée, si cela foncionnait... Non, il ne devait pas encore penser à affronter le Mage, ils étaient encore faibles. Bien que très courageux, Henry n'était pas encore prêt pour un combat contre le Mage.

\- Mère, attendez, dit-il. Henry vous a prouvé sa force et son courage. Donnez-nous une chance d'améliorer l'endroit pour qu'Emma puisse se reposer.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre Enfant, questionna la brune

\- Je vous ai déjà surpris par le passé Mère, je peux encore vous surprendre, dit-il mystérieux. Henry, tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Oui, dit l'enfant malgré la peur qui l'habitait encore suite à l'attaque du Mage.

\- Je veux que tu visualises le salon de Mère pour le transporter ici, dit le dragon.

Henry ferma les yeux pour faire ce que demandait le dragon, mais il ne réussit à faire apparaître qu'un canapé, la bibliothèque et la besace contenant le livre et les lettres.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Fenrir, dit l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pour le moment jeune Prince vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est la peur qui vous paralyse.

Le dragon se leva et prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour le laisser dans ceux de Régina.

\- Je vais allonger Emma sur la canapé Mère, prenez soin de l'enfant en attendant, dit le dragon transportant la blonde pour l'installer confortablement.

\- Fenrir, je te le redemande, que me caches-tu ? Pourquoi Henry contrôle la Magie ?

\- Il ne contrôle pas la Magie Mère, vous ne vous souvenez pas ? demanda le dragon avec inquiétude.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ? demanda Régina en caressant les cheveux d'Henry qui venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le dragon s'approcha de sa Mère et posa une main sur son front.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas, dit le dragon en trouvant les traces d'une barrière de Magie.

\- Fenrir, Dragon des Contrées Ténébreuses, parle, dit la Reine avec une étrange lueur dorée dans les yeux.

\- L'âme de l'enfant n'appartient ni à ce monde, ni au monde des contes de fées Mère, il est aussi vieux que nous le sommes.

Régina regarda Fenrir, elle ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mots. Elle posa son regard sur Henry et fit apparaître une couverture pour couvrir son enfant.

\- Fenrir, ai-je occulté mes souvenirs ? Demanda finalement la Reine

\- Je ne sais pas Mère, je sens une barrière magique ancienne mais je ne saurais dire si elle est de votre fait ou non, constata le dragon.

\- Pourquoi Henry est-il capable de tout ces... prodiges ?

\- La Magie des dragons, le lien entre Henry et moi est différent du lien que nous avons vous et moi.

Fenrir hésitait à poursuivre. La barrière de magie avait effacé toute une partie de la mémoire de l'âme de la Reine. Il serait sans doute plus judicieux de ne pas lui révéler la vérité pour le moment.

\- Le jeune Prince peut faire appel à la magie des dragons où qu'il se trouve et s'en servir, un peu comme le Mage noir à cette différence que la magie d'Henry est pure à l'image de la magie d'Emma, alors que la magie du Mage est issue des morts.

\- Henry est trop jeune pour maitriser une telle puissance Fenrir, je veux que tu lui ôtes ce pouvoir.

\- Il maitrise parfaitement la magie des dragons Mère, et cette magie fait partie de ce qu'il est, il est né avec, un peu comme Emma est née avec la magie issue de l'amour de ses parents.

\- Fenrir, tu l'as vu toi-même, le Mage ne parvient pas à maitriser la puissance des dragons, comment Henry le pourrait-il ? Nous devons brider cette magie. Je vais mettre des barrières en place ainsi...

\- Mère, Henry est un sang mêlé, une descendant du sang des dragons, il maitrise cette magie de façon instinctive. Si vous tentez quoique ce soit contre cette magie elle défendra l'enfant. Pourquoi pensez-vous que l'attaque du Mage a échoué ? Demanda soudain le dragon.

\- La barrière que tu as mis en place l'a mis en échec je suppose, se hasarda Régina.

\- Non, il n'y avait plus de barrière, elle a cédée dès les premiers sorts du Mage et vous le savez. Inconsciemment l'enfant aussi avait senti la magie du Mage, et son instinct à fait le reste. Tout comme vous avez guidé sa mère dans sa maitrise de la Magie vous allez devoir guider l'enfant. Et je serais à vos côtés pour vous y aider.

\- Quand Emma va le savoir elle voudra nous tuer, dit Régina pour elle-même.

\- Quand Emma va savoir quoi ? demanda la voix ensommeillée de la blonde. Où sommes-nous ?

Fenrir revint auprès de la blonde et posa la main sur son front.

\- Que fais-tu ? demanda le shérif en s'asseyant sur la canapé.

\- Je voulais vérifier que vous alliez bien après l'attaque du Mage, dit la dragon avec simplicité.

\- Le Mage nous a attaqué ? demanda-t-elle surprise

\- Oui, il nous a attaqué par surprise mais Henry nous a tous sauvé et mis à l'abri. Le jeune Prince est le digne descendant de ses parents. Noble et courageux, dit le dragon avec fierté.

Emma regarda son fils endormit dans les bras de Régina.

\- Il n'est pas trop lourd ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'assimiler les dernières nouvelles que venait de lui donner Fenrir.

\- Si un peu, dit la Reine.

\- Je vais t'aider à l'allonger sur le canapé et vous allez tout me raconter. J'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais apprendre.

\- De toute façon dès que l'on parle du Mage il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir de bonnes nouvelles, dit Fenrir en énonçant une évidence.

\- Il est toujours comme ça ? demanda Emma.

\- Comme ça ? Demanda Régina ne comprenant pas la question de la blonde.

\- Je sais pas, il a cette façon de parler des choses qui les rends... étranges

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, soupira le dragon en prenant soin d'Henry.

\- C'est un dragon Emma, il ne s'embarrasse pas souvent de... diplomatie. Il dit les choses telles qu'elles sont, sans détour. Seigneur, tu m'as déjà posée cette question par le passé et j'avais eu du mal à te faire comprendre la façon de voir et de vivre des dragons. Tu l'as compris en vivant avec nous.

\- Raconte-moi, demanda la blonde avec douceur en posant la main sur le bras de la brune tout en se rapprochant.

Le dragon les observait, il se souvint avoir vécu une scène semblable mais dans une autre vie, un autre monde. Ils étaient tous si différents en ce temps là.

\- Je ne peux pas Emma, j'ai peur, peur de te perdre, peur que tu me haïsses, peur que tout redevienne comme avant la fin de la malédiction. Je ne veux plus de cette vie de souffrance.

\- Tu ne me perdras pas Régina, peu importe les crimes que tu as commis, je te pardonne car tout ce que tu as fait tu l'as fait par amour et devoir envers ceux que tu aimes, Fenrir, Henry et moi, expliqua la blonde en prenant la Reine, Sa Reine dans les bras.

Régina se laissa porter par cette étreinte, elle se blottit dans les bras de la blonde, entourée par l'amour des siens, l'amour de sa famille rien ne lui semblait impossible.

\- Padonnez mon ingérence, Mère, murmura Fenrir.

\- Je t'écoute Enfant, répondit la brune sans se séparaer de son âme soeur.

\- Il nous faut du bois pour chauffer quelque peu les lieux, le jeune Prince et la Princesse sont épuisés, je craint que l'enfant ne tombe malade.

Régina entendit l'inquiétude dans la voix du dragon. Elle aussi se sentait épuisée, elle fit apparaître un tas de bois et laissa le dragon s'occuper de faire du feu.

* * *

_Bonjour, toutes mes excuses pour ce léger retard, j'ai été prise par deux projets personnels que je voulais mettre par écrit depuis longtemps et qui ont bien avancé ces derniers jours. Mrci de toutes vos rviews que je lis attentivement mais je manque de temps pour répondre à chacun/chacune d'entre vous, je tiens compte de vos remarques qui me permettent de progresser. Merci._


	14. Chapter 14

_C'est le miracle de l'amour de n'avoir pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre._

Le feu qui crépitait faisait son oeuvre et réchauffait la cachette provisoire d'une petite famille recomposée et atypique. Henry était brûlant de fièvre depuis leur arrivé dans la gotte et dormait, Emma le veillait tandis que Fenrir et Régina s'affairaient à préparer un repas et une décoction pour faire tomber la fièvre. En préparant le feu le jeune dragon avait découvert que l'enfant lui avait donné l'apparence d'un homme mais qu'il avait gardé toutes ses facultés de dragon. Il avait allumé le feu en crachant une boule de feu, son odorat lui avait indiqué où trouver de la nourriture et des herbes pour préparer une potion pour soigner l'enfant, son ouïe lui permettait d'entendre le bruit des pas de souris qui trainaient dans les parages, il les entendait surtout rebrousser chemin rapidement sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il avait aussi gardé son odeur de dragon. Suivant les instructions de Régina, Fenrir s'occupait du repas, la brune surveillait la potion qui chauffait, le moindre erreur et elle empoisonnerait son fils. Enfin le liquide prit cette teinte ambré qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Elle ôta le récipient du feu et versa le mélange dans un récipient le temps qu'il refroidisse.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Régina en s'approchant d'Emma et de son fils

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla la blonde. Il dort depuis des heures.

\- C'est normal Princesse, répondit Fenrir, c'est la première fois qu'il utilise la magie des dragons, cela a épuisé son corps. Cette décoction va l'aider

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de magie des dragons Fenrir ? demanda la blonde.

\- C'est vous Princesse qui nous l'avez appris au cours d'une de vos autres vies, commença Fenrir. Pour résumer vos explications, les dragons peuvent partager leur magie avec certaines créatures, comme une symbiose mais apportant des avantages aux deux âmes. J'ai appris à partager ma Magie avec Mère mais...

Soudainement le dragon baissa les yeux, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, pas encore, à part lui personne ne se souvenait d'une partie de leur vie passé, lors de leur première rencontre, mais pas leur première vie. Il entendait encore les paroles de son père dragon Flamme, à cette époque il ne savait pas que son père le préparait à combattre le Mage.

\- Mais ? répéta Régina.

\- Mais... l'enfant se réveille Mère, dit Fenrir retourna à la préparation de leur repas.

\- Fenrir, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comm...

\- Maman.

\- Henry, s'écria surprise Emma en le prenant dans se bras.

\- Doucement M'man.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Régina en posant une main sur le front de son fils et constata qu'il était toujours fiévreux.

\- Fatigué, j'ai mal partout, répondit l'enfant.

\- C'est normal jeune Prince, la première fois qu'une créature utilise la magie des dragons sans entrainement cela demande beaucoup d'énergie, expliqua Fenrir. Mais un bon repas chaud et cette "tisane" vous aiderons a récupérer et cela fera tomber la fièvre.

Le dragon s'abstint de préciser ce que contenait la tisane. Il aida Henry à s'asseoir, mais le brun était trop faible pour tenir assis seul. Fenrir tendit le repas de jeune garçon à Emma puis s'installa de façon à maintenir le garçon assit.

\- Je vais vous aider jeune Prince, nous allons vous soigner. Mère il doit boire la potion avant de manger.

Régina tendit la tasse à son fils et lui donna à boire l'infusion tiède. Le brun fit la grimace en goûtant.

\- Je suis obligé de boire ce truc ? demanda Henry en regardant le liquide verdâtre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

\- Je le crains, répondit le dragon. C'est un fortifiant au goût un peu fort mais efficace.

Le brun but le breuvage aussi vite qu'il le put en tentant de ne pas le recracher. Le liquide apaisa rapidement ses douleurs et il commença à sentir son appétit se réveiller. Sous le regard de ses deux mères Henri commença à manger, enfin il fit semblant d'être trop faible pour manger seul et laissa Emma lui donner à manger avec la complicité de Fenrir. Régina regardait attendrit cet étrange tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux, presque semblable à celui qui parfois habitait ses rêves avant que ceci ne se transforment en cauchemar ensanglantés. Un cauchemar qui bientôt deviendrait une réalité si elle ne tuait pas le Mage rapidement. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle pensait être la sortir.

\- Mère je vous déconseille de prendre ce couloir, dit Fenrir sans même la regarder. Vous risquez de vous perdre dans les couloirs de la mine ou tomber dans l'un des nombreux trous creusés par les nains sans même sortir d'ici. Le Mage devra attendre encore un peu.

\- Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air, dit Régina en prenant un air innocent.

\- Mère, ai-je toujours l'air d'être cet adorable dragon naïf et faible que vous devez protéger ? D'ailleurs... levez la main ceux qui pensent que la Reine comptait juste se promener ?

La brune dû faire face à deux regards noirs, en plus de celui du dragon.

\- Nous sommes tous d'accord, dit le dragon. et pour votre information sans Henry ou moi personne ne peut sortir de ce dédale, c'est un vrai labyrinthe. Manque juste un dragon pour en protéger l'entrée.

Henry et Emma éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque.

\- Je ne savais pas que les dragons avaient le sens de l'humour, peut-être faudrit-il en informer Maléfique, suggéra la blonde.

\- Un peu de sérieux Miss Swan, dit Régina avec froideur.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas disparaître pour fuir mon humour sinon ? répondit du tac au tac la blonde.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais un petit malin a jeté un sort qui m'en empêche, dit la brune

\- Ne me regardez pas je ne suis en rien responsable de ce sort, dit Fenrir. Il s'agit d'Henry.

\- Fenrir ne ment pas, répliqua la brune. Henry vient à peine de se réveiller.

\- Mère c'est un enfant apeuré qui nous a protéger du plus puissant Mage de l'histoire et qui l'a même mit en échec, sa magie est instinctive et par inctinct il a besoin de vous pour se rassurer et se sentir protéger.

Régina regarda Fenrir comprenant ce qu'impliquaient ces révélations. Henry n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa magie, ou presque.

\- Fenrir, pourquoi sa magie n'est-elle pas plus active ? Elle aurait dû ravager ces lieu lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici ? questionna la Reine

\- Sa magie est instinctive, je pense qu'une fois en sécurité ici le seul désir d'Henry était d'être entouré des gens qu'il aime.

\- Alors où sont les autres habitants de Storybrooke ? demanda la brune

\- Loin de nous j'espère maman, car ils ne te font pas confiance et te craignent sans rien savoir, répondit Henry avec colère. Sauf peut-être Ruby.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Ruby apparraissait un plateau dans une main à côté du feu qui enflamma le torchon qu'elle tenait dans l'autre.

\- Oh non, ça va pas recommencer, dirent en coeur Fenrir et Régina lorsque une pluie s'abattit sur la louve.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici et où suis-je ? demanda Ruby

\- Tout le monde se calme, dit plus ou moins calmement Emma. Fenrir tu serais un amour si tu rallumais un feu, Régina fait apparaitre des vetements secs pour Ruby et toi gamin...

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le feu se rallumait et que Ruby avait des vêtements secs sur elle.

\- Si je puis me permettre jeune Prince vous devez vous concentrer un peu, dit le dragon.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Henry d'une petite voix.

-Je sais mon chéri, commença Régina d'une voix apaisante, ta magie réagit en fonction de tes émotions. Nous allons t'aider à la contrôler Emma, Fenrir et moi.

Fenrir comprit le message, il mit une main sur le front du jeune garçon pour brider sa magie le temps qu'il apprenne à la contrôler, cependant il lui laissa assez de pouvoir pour que Régina ne puisse pas s'échapper combattre seule le Mage.

\- Emma, tu m'expliques ? demanda Ruby en colère. Tu as disparu depuis trois jours et je te retrouve dans une grotte avec Henry, Régina et... depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau ?

\- Bonjour miss Red, je me nomme Fenrir et si votre odorat est si subtil qu'on me l'a dit je suppose que vous savez que je ne suis pas humain, répondit le jeune dragon avec un sourire.

Ruby regarda soupçonneuse le jeune blond qui lui tendait la main. Elle regarda tour à tour Emma, Henry et Régina puis saisit la main tendue.

\- Enchanté Fenrir le dragon, dit-elle froidement.

\- Henry avait raison pour votre odorat, et d'après ce que mon jeune frère m'a conté vous êtes un créature étonnante et j'aimerais bien apprendre à mieux vous connaître et qui sait devenir aussi votre ami.

\- Le temps nous le diras, répondit prudente Ruby. Mais qui est votre frère ?

\- C'est moi, dit Henry la bouche pleine.

\- Henry, le réprimandèrent en même temps Emma et Régina.

\- Pardon, dit le jeune garçon avec un air contrit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Lucas, nous vous expliquerons tout plus tard, pour le moment nous devons vous ramener, et trouver une bonne explication à votre disparition.

\- Oh non mesdames vous n'allez pas me renvoyer aussi vite, dit la serveuse en s'asseyant à côté du feu. Je crois que vous me devez une explication et je vais attendre ici que vous preniez le temps de me parler.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

_Avoir une âme sœur, ce n'est pas toujours une histoire d'amour. Vous pouvez trouver votre âme sœur aussi dans une amitié._

Régina avait confié à Emma le soin d'expliquer la situation à Ruby sous prétexte qu'elle devait aider Henry à mieux contrôler la magie des dragons avec l'aide de Fenrir. En vérité elle avait surtout peur de révéler à la louve des détails de leurs vies passées dont la blonde ignorait tout. C'est ainsi que Ruby décida qu'elle aussi prendrait part à cette guerre pour protéger la sauveuse et son fils et aussi car selon elle seuls les habitants de Storybrooke avait le droit de menacer, attaquer ou torturer l'Evil Queen. Elle promit de ne rien révéler aux autres habitants de la ville.

\- Et puis qui pourrait croire cette histoire de réincarnation, précisa-t-elle avec malice.

Grâce à Fenrir ils avaient trouvé une explication correcte pour rassurer tout le monde quant à la disparition de la louve, d'Emma et de son fils.

\- Régina, je suis prête tu me renvoies quand tu veux au Granny's, dit Ruby.

\- Mère, puis-je vous demander d'attendre encore un peu avant de renvoyer cette jeune fille vers les siens, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec elle seul à seul. Enfin si vous êtes d'accord miss Lucas, dit le dragon en s'inclinant devant Ruby.

\- Tant que tu ne me manges pas Fenrir, j'accepte cette discussion, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant elle aussi.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre je promet de ne pas vous dévorer, plaisanta Fenrir. Pendant que nous parlerons, Henry tu pourras t'entrainer avec nos mères, de petits exercices simples, faire apparaître des armes dans les mains d'Emma et protéger Mèr... Régina avec un bouclier magique pour qu'Emma ne puisse la blesser. J'ai confiance en toi Henry, tu vas réussir. Venez miss Lucas.

Le dragon et la louve s'éloignèrent laissant Mères et fils.

\- Maman tu penses que j'en suis capable ? demanda Henry avec inquiétude.

\- Henry je t'ai vu rétrécir un dragon, le transformer en homme, nous protéger contre le Mage et transformer cette grotte en semi salon, alors oui je suis sûre que tu vas réussir, et je ne risque rien avec Emma et Fenrir. Alors tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Le jeune garçon sourit un peu et se concentra sur l'exercice à faire.

Ruby et Fenrir marchait en silence. Le jeune dragon guidait la louve à la lueur d'une torche. Enfin il s'arrêta dans une salle envahit de rocher et de coffres en bois. Il désigna l'un des rochers sur lequel la louve vint s'asseoir tandis que le dragon cherchait un objet dans l'un des coffres.

\- Si je vous aies amenée ici c'est pour vous expliquer dans quel sorte de combat vous aller vous engager.

\- Fenrir, je viens d'un pays où la magie était notre lot quotidien, répondit Ruby.

\- Mais ce n'était pas la magie des dragons, notre magie est différente. Permettez-moi de vous offrir deux choses qui vous serons utile si le Mage attaque Storybrooke, tout d'abord ceci, dit-il en tendant un pendentif qui semblait être en cristal. Cela vous permettra de nous appeler si un quelconque danger vous menace.

Il attacha le pendentif au cou de la louve.

\- Je risque de le perdre si je me transforme, dit la jeune femme

\- Aucun risque, il est ensorcelé pour ne jamais quitter votre cou que vous soyez humaine ou louve, précisa le dragon. Mon second cadeau est plus personnel.

Fenrir souffla dans le creux de sa main et une petite flamme bleu se forma et flotta entre le dragon et la louve.

\- Il s'agit d'un bouclier magique qui vous mettra à l'abri des sorts du Mage le temps que nous arrivions. Ce bouclier est lié à ma magie et s'activera à votre demande ou si vous perdez connaissance. Son activation m'avertira que vous courez un danger et nous viendrons aussitôt vous aider.

Le dragon enferma la petite flamme au coeur du pendentif que portait Ruby, puis il prit la brune dans ses bras.

\- Merci Ruby de prendre soin de ma famille.

\- Ils sont aussi un peu ma famille Fenrir, répondit la louve touchée par l'attachement que le dragon montrait vis à vis de Régina, Emma et Henry.

\- Avant de vous ramener dans votre dinners j'ai un dernier service à vous demander, un secret entre vous et moi, dit le dragon en lui tendant une besace, j'ai perdu beaucoup d'êtres aimés au cours de mes différents combats contre le Mage et nous ne sommes pas prêt pour un nouveau combat. Vous trouverez dans ce sac des sorts de protection et même des sorts d'attaques, vous devrez les distribuer aux habitants si le Mage vous attaque.

\- Merci Fenrir, merci pour tout.

La louve prit le jeune dragon dans ses bras et le serra contre elle avec force.

\- Non, merci à vous d'avoir pris soin de Régina pendant mes années d'absence, malgré ses erreurs, malgré sa colère et sa tristesse, alors que vous en avez tous payé le prix vous vous l'avez soutenue quand cela était nécessaire, vous avez pris des risques pour protéger et prendre soin d'Henry. Et je ne parle pas de l'affection que vous portez à Emma. Ils sont ma famille, la seule qui me reste.

\- Je ne savais pas que les dragons pouvaient pleuré, dit la brune en recueillant du bout du pouce une des larmes qui glissaient sur le visage humain de Fenrir.

\- Les dragons aussi ont un cœur et des sentiments melle Lucas, répondit le dragon.

\- Fenrir je peux vous demander une faveur.

\- Si vous me promettez de ne dire à personne que vous m'avez vu pleurer, j'ai une réputation à préserver, répondit-il en souriant, effaçant les dernières traces de tristesse.

\- Ce pendentif ensorceler… Je…

La louve ne trouvait pas les mots pour formuler sa demande.

Melle Lucas je ne me pensais pas si… intimidant, dit le dragon sur le ton de la moquerie

\- Non, c'est pas… vous vous moquez de moi, dit le jeune femme en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

\- Arrêtez de faire votre timide dans ce cas, que voulez-vous ?

\- Je veux aider mes amis, pas seulement rester en retrait et protéger Storybrooke, je veux… Je ne sais pas si je ferais le poids contre le Mage mais promettez-moi de me prévenir ou même de me faire venir pour vous aider, c'est aussi ma famille.

Fenrir entendit la sincérité dans la voix de la louve. Il posa sa main sur le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert, elle sentit une forte chaleur puis plus rien.

\- J'ai modifié le sort du pendentif, non seulement vous pourrez nous appeler mais si celui-ci brille d'une lueur rouge vous saurez que nous sommes en danger et où nous sommes.

Ruby se jeta dans les bras du dragon.

\- Merci Fenrir, merci, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je protègerais la ville et je vous aiderez à protéger et sauver votre famille.

\- Notre famille Ruby, notre famille.

Fenrir mit fin, à contre cœur, à l'étreinte, le temps ne jouait pas vraiment en leur faveur

\- Remettons à plus tard les effusions d'affection,

* * *

_Bonjour, ma diversification des dernières semaines me prend du temps mais je vais faire une priorité de mes fictions. À très vite._


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, juste pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait patienter un petit moment, un chapitre plus long que les autres. Enjoy._

* * *

_A chacune de mes étreintes je t'offre un morceau d'éternité._

La louve et le dragon se dirigeaient vers la grotte lorsque des cris et des bruits d'explosion les alertèrent. Sans prendre le temps de se concerter ou de réfléchir ils se précipitèrent vers l'origine des bruits, prêt à toutes éventualités. Quelle ne fut leur surprise de découvrir Emma avec une épée dans une main, une boule lumineuse dans l'autre et une belle entaille sur le visage. Face à elle Régina et son fils couvert de terre et essoufflés.

\- Allons Henry, tu es le descendant de Snow White, tu as été élevé par l'Evil Queen, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable, le provoqua la blonde en lançant la boule d'énergie.

Ruby s'apprêtait à s'interposer lorsque la main de Fenrir l'en empêcha. Elle tenta de se défaire de la poigne du dragon lorsqu'elle vit la boule d'énergie ralentir puis s'arrêter à quelques centimètres du jeune garçon.

\- Tu manques de puissance M'man, toi la fille de la « grande » Snow White et de son prince Charmant, tes premières boules étaient bien plus puissantes que ces petites billes, répondit effrontément le garçon en levant une main. Et ta diversion est un échec.

La lame qui était sur le point d'atteindre Régina fut elle aussi bloquée.

\- Comment as-tu deviné garnement, répliqua le shérif en faisant un bond en arrière pour éviter sa propre boule d'énergie que le jeune brun lui renvoyait

\- Les enfants la récréation est terminée, cria Fenrir en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer leur attention.

Trois visage surprit se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants prêt à envoyer pour l'une sa boule de feu, l'autre sa boule d'énergie blanche et le petit dernier un mixte des deux premières.

\- On se détend, ce n'est que nous, hurla la louve en plaçant ses mains devant elle. Vous êtes effrayants avec toute cette magie dans les mains.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Mère, il est temps de ramener Ruby parmi les siens, dit le dragon.

\- Ruby, tu te souviens de ce que tu dois dire aux autres ? demanda Emma.

\- Oui, tu m'as fait venir grâce à la magie pour que je rassure tout le monde. Henry et toi avez était attaqué de nouveau dans le manoir de Régina et vous avez fuis. Tu es quelque part près de Storybrooke mais mon odorat était tellement saturé d'odeur de magie que je serais incapable de dire où nous étions. Tu ne m'as rien dit de précis sur l'attaque sauf que toute la ville doit se tenir prête à se défendre.

\- Bien, il est temps de vous renvoyer là d'où vous venez alors Miss Lucas, dit Régina

\- Bonne chance Ruby, dit Henry, surtout quand tu seras en face de Mary-Margaret.

\- Merci de votre aide Miss Lucas, dit le dragon en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Merci de vos cadeaux Fenrir, murmura la louve à l'oreille du dragon.

\- Allez, en route, enfin si je peux dire, ajouta Emma après une accolade à son amie. Et bonne chance.

\- A vous aussi, dit la louve avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette pour réapparaître au Granny's.

Henry regardait la fumée se dissiper.

\- Je suis inquiet pour Ruby, j'ai peur que grand-mère ne réussisse à la faire craquer, dit le brun.

\- Ne soyez pas si inquiet jeune Prince, Miss Lucas possède des ressources que vous ne soupçonnez pas, après tout elle a échappé à l'Evil Queen pendant des années.

Le jeune garçon sourit à la plaisanterie du dragon.

\- Vous avez fait des progrès en peu de temps, lorsque nous sommes arrivés Mère n'avez pas besoin d'user de sa magie pour vous aider ou se protéger.

\- C'est facile quand on est entouré de personnes qui vous font confiance Fenrir, mais face au Mage j'ai peur de ne pas avoir le même contrôle, dit le brun.

\- Henry, l'interpela Régina, voit la magie comme un sport. Avant de savoir monter à cheval il t'a fallu répéter encore et encore les gestes pour qu'ils deviennent des acquis. Lorsque David t'a appris à manier l'épée, tu as dû répéter encore et encore les mêmes gestes pour qu'ils soient instinctifs. La magie c'est pareil, tu dois t'entrainer, mais comme la magie se nourrit aussi de tes émotions elle peut rapidement devenir incontrôlable car plus tes émotions sont fortes, plus ta magie est puissante, plus elle est puissante, plus elle risque d'échapper à ton contrôle. Souvient-toi combien se fut difficile pour Emma de contrôler sa magie.

\- Je risque moi aussi de faire exploser des murs ? demanda inquiet le garçon

\- Bien sur que non gamin, tu as des professeurs exceptionnels qui vont t'aider. Pour ce qui est de maitriser les émotions, l'Evil Queen est la meilleure dans ce domaine.

\- Miss Swan, je ne vous permets pas, dit la brune faussement vexée.

\- Fenrir, tu penses que je vais y arriver ? s'inquiéta encore Henry

\- La magie des dragons est en vous jeune Prince, elle est ce que vous êtes, il ne tient qu'à vous de la façonner à votre gré. Vous pouvez la transformer en un bouclier infranchissable sur lequel rebondissent les sort ou en faire une arme puissante pour anéantir votre adversaire. Comme vous l'a expliquer Mère, la magie est liée à vos émotions, plus vous contrôler vos émotions plus vous contrôler la magie, plus vous contrôler la magie moins elle vous prendra d'énergie. Seul l'entrainement pourra vous y aider. Regardez ce que vous avez accompli en quelques heures, vous avez mis en échec un Mage extrêmement puissant, mis à l'abri votre famille, fait venir une personne en qui vous aviez confiance… Je devrais arrêter la liste là mais le plus important est ce que vous avez fait à la fin de l'entrainement, alors qu'Emma tentait de détourner votre attention pour blesser Mère avec son épée vous avez stoppé le sort et l'épée. Mère n'a pas eu à user de magie pour se protéger, alors vous étiez pourtant fatigué et que vous n'aviez pas toute votre puissance. Et je ne pense pas que l'on vous ait ménagé pendant cette séance d'entrainement.

Le jeune garçon sourit avec fierté en entendant les paroles du dragon et en croisant les regards de ses deux mères.

\- Henry, j'aimerais vous demander un dernier effort, vous voyez la petite ouverture là-bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Il y a une petite cascade qui coule, l'eau est quelque peu froide, j'aimerais que vous imaginiez que cette eau à la chaleur de celle d'une douche.

Henry ferma les yeux inspira et expira profondément trois fois, Fenrir comprit qu'il faisait le vide dans son esprit pour se concentrer sur son but. L'enfant ouvrit les yeux.

\- Je crois que j'ai réussi, souffla-t-il en tombant à genoux.

Le dragon fut plus rapide que ses deux mères, il prit Henry dans ses bras pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

\- Henry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Régina.

\- Oui, c'est rien, juste un vertige... j'ai faim.

\- Je vous apporte de quoi vous restaurer jeune Prince, ensuite vous irez vous laver.

\- Régina vient voir s'il te plaît, dit la voix d'Emma de l'autre côté du l'ouverture.

La brune se leva, après s'être assurée que son fils allait bien. Elle rejoignit la blonde près de la dite cascade d'où émanait une douce chaleur et de la vapeur.

\- Notre fils est aussi doué que toi pour maitriser la magie, affirma-t-elle en lançant de l'eau sur la Reine.

\- Miss Swan je ne vous permet pas, dit la brune en recevant l'eau tiède sur elle.

\- Tu ne me permets pas ? demanda Emma avec un sourire taquin sur le visage.

Régina comprit trop tard son erreur lorsqu'elle vit la blonde user de la magie pour détourner le cours de la cascade et l'orienter vers la brune. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette pour réapparaître juste derrière la blonde.

\- Te cacher derrière moi ne te sera d'aucune utilité, dit la blonde qui se retourna rapidement ceintura la brune tout en dirigeant l'eau vers elle.

\- Miss Swan, je vous interd… la phrase fut noyé dans un jet d'eau tiède. Emma, non, arrête.

\- Allons Ma Reine, ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau et pis tu as besoin d'une bonne douche, répondit la blonde en riant.

Fenrir, qui soignait Henry entendit les cris des deux femmes. Tout en tendant un bol de soupe et un peu de la potion pour soigner le brun, il regarda son frère en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu crois que l'on devrait intervenir ? demanda le brun en buvant la décoction amère.

\- Non, dit le dragon, laissons-les profiter de cet instant, quand l'une ou l'autre sera épuisée elles reviendront.

\- Fenrir, comment c'était dans tes autres vies ? demanda Henry.

\- Comme aujourd'hui et pourtant c'était différent. Puis-je vous confier un secret ? le brun hocha la tête en attaquant sa soupe. Votre âme mon frère, appartient aux terres aquatiques. Je crois que je suis le seul à me souvenir de vous.

Henry arrêta de manger pour regarder le jeune dragon. Puis il finit le contenu de son bol avant de le tendre au dragon.

\- J'ai encore faim, dit-il simplement.

Fenrir savait que le jeune garçon tentait de comprendre le sens caché des dires du dragon.

\- Je possédais la magie des dragons ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Oui.

\- Alors je vais vite réapprendre à la contrôler en retrouvant la mémoire.

Fenrir sourit sans ajouter un mot et tendit un second bol de soupe au jeune garçon qui mangea en silence.

\- Tu penses que comme Maman je vais bientôt retrouver la mémoire ?

Le dragon regarda le jeune garçon avec tristesse.

\- J'en doute, lorsque le Mage vous a tué vous n'étiez pas encore assez fort pour… Le dragon ne pu poursuivre, à la place il laissa ses pleurs et sa colère éclater en un hurlement dont l'écho se répercuta dans la grotte.

Régina et Emma qui était en pleine bataille d'eau entendirent le cri et se précipitèrent vers les deux enfants. Elles trouvèrent Fenrir allongé, en pleurs, la tête sur les genoux d'Henry.

\- Fenrir, que t'arrive-t-il ? Henry que s'est-il passé ? demanda Régina inquiète en prenant le jeune dragon dans ses bras.

\- Je lui posais des questions sur vos vies passés et avant même qu'il ne me réponde, Fenrir s'est effondré en pleurs.

Régina berçait tendrement le dragon tentant d'apaiser sa douleurs et sa peine.

\- Je suis désolé Fenrir, dit le brun en posant une main sur l'épaule du dragon.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Henry, j'oublie que Fenrir est encore un jeune dragon, malgré son âge, il n'est qu'un adolescent.

\- Il aurait quel âge si il était humain, demanda alors Henry.

\- A peine quatorze de vos années mon Prince, dit le dragon en essuyant ses larmes. Pardonnez ma faiblesse Mère.

\- Tu n'es pas faible Fenrir, dit la voix d'Emma qui s'agenouilla devant le dragon. Tu es fort, malgré tout les malheurs qui t'ont frappé par le passé tu n'as jamais perdu ta joie de vivre, tu as combattu un être diabolique et pourtant tu as su gardé espoir. Alors non, tu n'es pas faible.

Elle serra le jeune dragon contre elle.

\- Henry, si tu as fini de manger et que tu n'es pas trop faible tu devrais aller te doucher, ajouta la blonde sans regarder son fils.

Le jeune garçon partit les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait impuissant et furieux. Fenrir lui avait sauvé la vie, il l'avait rassuré après l'attaque du Mage. Il voulait détruire le Mage pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait et faisait à sa famille. Henry s'assit par terre face à la cascade et laissa les larmes couler. Il sentit un bras entouré ses épaules.

\- Ça va ? demanda Régina.

Le brun ne dit rien, il avait envie de tout détruire à défaut d'avoir le Mage en face de lui, il serrait tellement ses poings qu'il sentait la morsure de ses ongles contre ses paumes. La brune connaissait cette colère, cette rage qui envahit votre esprit et prend le contrôle de la moindre de vos pensées.

\- Contrôle ta colère Henry, sinon la magie deviendra incontrôlable.

\- Comment ? hurla l'enfant. Ça brule de l'intérieur, j'ai envie de détruire tout ce qui m'entoure car la source de ma colère n'est pas là. Je veux détruire ce Mage qui nous a fait tant de mal mais il n'est pas là. Je ne supporte pas de voir Fenrir souffrir, je ne supporte plus d'avoir peur que tu disparaisses à nouveau ou de voir M'man de nouveau triste parce que tu n'es plus là.

\- Le courage ce n'est pas l'absence de peur mais d'avancer malgré elle, alors ne rejette pas cette colère ou cette peur, accepte-les pour devenir plus puissant que ton adversaire.

Le jeune garçon leva vers sa mère un regard plein de larmes, de colère et de tristesse contenu.

\- Mais c'est maintenant que je veux me servir de ma colère, Fenrir est malheureux, il souffre. Ceux que j'aime souffre et je veux que cela cesse, je ne veux plus avoir mal.

Régina aurait aimé trouver les mots qui apaiseraient l'esprit de son enfant, mais elle en était incapable car elle aussi voulait anéantir la Mage. Soudain elle sentit la magie de son fils s'éveiller. Elle serra son fils contre elle.


	17. Chapter 17

_Tu as recueillis mon cœur en pleurs et blessé, avec douceur tu en as pris soin et tu l'as soigné . Dans tes bras tu m'as accueillie quand j'étais brisée Et grâce à ton amour tu m'as aidée à me relever. Je t'aime_

Blotti dans les bras de sa mère Henry sentait que quelque chose changeait en lui, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il sentit l'étreinte de sa mère se resserrer, cela le rassura. Sa mère était là, la plus puissante des sorcières du monde des contes de fée, elle avait été l'élève du plus puissant et machiavélique des sorciers, elle saurait comment les protéger tous. Il leva les yeux pour voir le visage de sa mère, elle était calme le regard posé sur lui. Le brun se raccrocha à ce regard rempli d'amour qui réchauffait son âme. Ce regard lui rappela celui de Fenrir. Les moments partagés avec son frère lui revinrent en mémoire. Le sacrifice du dragon pour le protéger, les premiers pas dans l'usage de la Magie des dragons, la première bataille contre le Mage. L'enfant entendait la voix de son ami le rassurer, l'encourager, plaisanter ou planifier l'avenir

**\- Notre priorité pour le moment est de vaincre le Mage et de réunir vos deux mères car l'union fait la force, ** disait Fenrir.

**\- Oui, d'abord on les réunit et après on se débarrasse du Mage, plus logique dans cet ordre, ** avait répondu Henry

La force de ces souvenirs apaisa l'enfant. Régina sentait que la Magie changeait, elle était toujours puissante mais elle n'était plus chargée de colère.

\- Henry, comment tu te sens ?

\- Toujours en colère Maman mais je dois me contrôler, je ne suis pas prêt, nous ne sommes pas prêt pour affronter le Mage aujourd'hui. L'union fait la force et c'est en tant que famille que nous affronterons cet homme et l'anéantiront.

Régina fut surprise d'entendre son enfant parler avec autant de confiance et d'assurance. Elle le regarda avec attention, il avait le regard déterminé d'Emma, la volonté de Snow et la prestance de Charming, un véritable Prince ou un Roi. Soudain les yeux de l'enfant brillèrent d'une lueur dorée sous l'effet de la magie.

\- Henry…

\- Maman, aide-moi, dis l'enfant. Ça brûle.

\- Henry, reste avec moi, ne te laisse pas submerger. Souviens-toi « Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui croit », dit Régina comprenant enfin les parole de Fenrir. Henry tu es celui qui croit, celui qui a toujours cru que j'étais la méchante Reine, qu'Emma était la sauveuse, celui qui croit en la magie. Tu as changé un dragon en homme, transformé en partie une grotte en salon, une cascade en douche. Crois-en toi…

Régina ne cessait de parler, elle avait peur de perdre son fils et de le voir consumé par la magie. L'enfant entendait les paroles de sa mère, entendait la voix de Fenrir. Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui croit, se répétait-il. Il devait croire en lui, en Fenrir, croire en l'avenir. Il devait contrôler sa magie ou…

Emma tenait toujours un Fenrir en pleurs dans ses bras. Elle avait vu Régina partir rejoindre Henry. Elle savait que la brune trouverait les mots pour rassurer leur enfant.

\- Pardonne-moi Emeralda, murmura le dragon. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger Emrys, toi ou encore l'enfant. J'étais si jeune, si faible et le Mage était si fort, sa magie si puissante. J'étais là, je l'ai vu vous tuer tant de fois, au cours de tant de vies et dans des mondes tellement différents. Mais pas cette fois, pas dans cette vie. Je suis plus fort aujourd'hui, plus puissant.

La blonde ne comprenait rien au discours de Fenrir, elle crut même qu'il dormait lorsqu'elle ressentit une vague de magie la parcourir. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette énergie pourtant elle lui était familière.

\- Il a besoin de nous, dit Fenrir en se levant pour tendre la main au sherif et l'aider à se relever.

Elle comprit qu'il parlait de son fils. Cette magie qui semblait l'appeler était celle de son enfant. Une fois debout elle suivit le dragon dans l'autre grotte et vit un spectacle à couper le souffle. Les yeux d'Henry brillait d'une lueur dorée, il tenait une des mains de Régina.

\- Henry, cria Emma en tentant de rejoindre son fils.

Fenrir la saisie par le poignet pour la retenir d'une poigne ferme. Elle se retourna pour se libérer mais elle vit le même éclat doré briller dans les yeux verts du dragon.

\- Tout va bien Emeralda, ton enfant contrôle la Magie, il la contient mais nous allons devoir l'aider car elle ne demande qu'à sortir et agir.

\- Fenrir tu peux l'aider ? demanda la blonde inquiète.

\- Est-ce que les dragons peuvent voler ? répondit l'animal avec un sourire. Restez à mes côtés ou derrière moi.

Ils s'avancèrent côté à côte sans faire de gestes brusques.

\- Vous pouvez avancer sans crainte, dis Henry les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Régina.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Emma.

\- Ça brûle, dit le brun comme une évidence.

\- C'est normal, dit calmement Fenrir. Mon Prince il faut laisser la Magie sortir.

\- Non, répondit fermement l'enfant. Cette énergie n'est que colère et destruction, elle est le reflet de ma propre colère, elle se nourrit de ma fureur, de ma volonté de vouloir anéantir le Mage.

La blonde sentait la panique prendre possession de son esprit, elle ne comprenait pas que Fenrir et Régina puisse être aussi calme.

\- Henry est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux, détruire le Mage ? demanda Fenrir

\- Oui, je ne veux plus voir notre famille souffrir par sa faute, répondit l'enfant sur un ton calme mais froid.

\- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas l'attaquer ? demanda Régina.

\- Parce que je suis trop faible et que nous ne sommes pas prêt. Je ne suis pas prêt.

Emma n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Ça suffit, hurla-t-elle. Henry est en danger et vous…

\- Nous l'aidons, précisa Régina sans regarder la blonde. Henry ne peut pas laisser sortir sa magie sans nous blesser et il ne peut pas la garder en lui sinon il meurt.

\- Fenrir ne peux-tu contenir sa magie ?

\- Non Emeralda je ne le peux pas.

\- Alors vous allez le laisser mourir ?

\- M'man, calme toi et aies confiance en nous, en toi. Rien n'est impossible pour celui qui croit, expliqua l'enfant.

Le sherif vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Fenrir. Un souvenir du passé lui traversa l'esprit, il se revoyait jeune dragon auprès d'Emeralda et Emrys. Il se souvenait comment Emeralda avait soigné et sauver son aile. Grâce à elle il pouvait voler comme ses ancêtres. C'était lors de leur première rencontre, dans la grotte, ils avaient trouvé une source d'eau chaude, en fait la curiosité de Fenrir et l'ennui d'être enfermée l'avait poussé a visiter la grotte pour trouver un lieu où s'entrainer à cracher du feu. Il avait fini par trouver une cascade d'eau chaude qui se déversait dans une sorte de bassin. Fier de sa trouvaille il était parti mi-volant, mi-trottinant chercher Emrys pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait découvert. Il s'agissait d'un souvenir joyeux, à cette époque il était heureux et insouciant, un bébé dragon qui avait survécu grâce aux sacrifices de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. Puis il y avait eut Emrys qui l'avait recueillit, soigné, protégé, il était devenu un second père malgré toute son ignorance pour élever un dragon. Sa nouvelle famille s'était agrandie avec l'arrivée d'Emeralda, une guérisseuse du monde aquatique. Grâce à la source d'eau chaude que Fenrir avait trouvé ce jour-là elle avait pu soigner son aile et ce fut grâce à la jeune femme et à cette source qu'il avait pu voler comme ses ancêtre. Perdu dans son souvenir le dragon s'était totalement déconnecté du présent. En voyant son regard vide Henry se souvint qu'Emma avait eu le même regard lorsque sa mémoire, ou peut-être sa magie, avait lutté contre le sort de Régina. Il tendit sa main pour voir le souvenir. Il plongea dans le passé au moment où Emeralda soignait l'aile du jeune dragon. Le brun porta une attention particulière à ce qu'il voyait trouvant enfin un moyen pour alléger la peine de son frère. Enfin il repéra la version humaine de Fenrir qui regardait se double plus jeune qui jouait avec Emeralda, s'amusant à arroser la jeune femme brune qui le soignait avec sa queue.

\- Fenrir, appela le jeune garçon.

\- Mon Prince, comment cela est-il possible ? Comment êtes vous rentrer dans mon souvenir ? demanda l'animal en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Surplus de magie, tu t'en souviens. Ton regard était vitreux comme celui de M'man, enfin Emma, l'autre jour. Alors je me suis dit qu'en te touchant je pourrais te rejoindre en usant de la magie.

\- Je suis désolé jeune Prince, je vous ai abandonné au pire moment.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Fenrir, au contraire tu viens encore une fois de me sauver la vie, mais nous devons retourner dans le présent, dit l'enfant en lui tendant la main.

Le dragon prit la main tendu ne comprenant pas les paroles sibyllines de l'enfant. A peine eut-il effleuré la main d'Henry qu'il se retrouvèrent de retour dans la grotte. Fenrir vit alors son frère perdre connaissance et s'effondrer sur la Reine. Emma se précipita vers son fils tandis que le dragon restait tétanisé, il venait de tuer son frère, une fois de plus il avait échoué à protéger l'âme de l'enfant d'Emrys et d'Emeralda, une fois de plus il les avait abandonné. Son seul espoir d'anéantir le Mage gisait dans les bras des ses mères, tué par la magie des dragons. Tout ça pour un souvenir.

\- J'ai réussi Maman, j'ai réussi, murmura alors Henry.

En entendant la voix du jeune homme le dragon se précipita vers sa mère et renifla l'enfant.

\- Vous avez réussi jeune Prince, souffla le dragon en serrant l'enfant contre lui.

\- Fenrir, interpella Régina, je ne ressens plus de magie.

\- L'enfant s'en est débarrassé, répondit le dragon tout aussi surprit.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vu de quelle façon Henry avait fait usage de sa magie. L'enfant avait libéré toute sa magie, il s'était servi de toutes ses émotions, tant négatives que positives, il avait concentré toutes sa foi, toute son imagination et son énergie pour offrir un moment de paix, un instant de bonheur à sa famille et il espérait qu'à défaut d'avoir anéanti le Mage il pourrait apaisé un peu la peine du dragon et des ses mères. Il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil un sourire au lèvres. Régina posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant mais il ne semblait pas être fiévreux. Quelques heures de sommeil, un repas et la décoction des dragons et son fils serait de nouveau sur pied. Emma voulut prendre le garçon endormi dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au canapé de la grotte afin qu'il soit installé confortablement mais elle n'eut pas la force nécessaire. Elle regarda Fenrir qui prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ils changèrent de grotte sans même remarquer les nouvelles torches qui brulaient illuminant la cascade et son nouveau bassin qui commençait à se remplir.


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour, merci d'être toujours là, j'ai eu plus de mal avec ce chapitre qu'avec les autres mais le voilà, le plus long de cette histoire. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_« …Le monde n'est qu'un égout sans fond où les phoques les plus informent rampent et se tordent sur des montagnes de fange mais il est au monde une chose sainte et sublime, c'est l'union de deux de ces êtres si imparfait et si affreux. » On ne badine pas avec l'amour, Alfred de Musset_

Storrybrooke, 25/02/XXXX

« Mon Amour, Ma Douce,

Comme j'aimerais être à tes côtés aujourd'hui, ce jour est particulier à mon cœur, il y a un an jour je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour-là. Tout d'abord la peur, une phrase malheureuse que tu as mal interprétée, tu pensais que je voulais mettre fin à notre amitié, tu n'entendais pas mes explications alors j'ai craqué, je t'ai avoué en trois mots la vérité, puis dans une tentative maladroite j'ai tenté de me rattraper, de dire que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais mes mots sonnaient tellement faux que tu ne t'es pas laissée prendre au piège. Alors j'ai reconnue être amoureuse de toi, tout en sachant que notre amour était impossible, car j'étais en couple. Pour moi cet amour était à sens unique même si mon cœur me disait le contraire. Je t'ai demandé de me dire que toi tu ne ressentais rien, que je n'étais qu'une amie, je voulais faire de toi l'assassin de mon cœur, de mon amour. Ta seule réponse fut « je ne peux pas » car tu disais ne pas savoir ce que tu ressentais pour moi. En disant cela tous les espoirs étaient permis, je me prenais à rêver d'une vie à trois, Henry, toi et moi. A cette époque le Mage ne m'avait pas encore retrouvé. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, mon couple n'existait plus, je me demandais même si un jour il a existé. Je ne te parlais jamais de mes souffrances de l'époque, et c'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais me concentrer que sur nous. Je vivais un rêve, avant toi je m'étiolais dans une relation de couple chaotique parsemées de disputes, d'une rupture de quelques mois, d'une seconde chance et de doutes sur la fidélité de l'autre, de Robin ce démon au visage d'ange. Tout cela je l'oubliais avec toi, je me sentais aimée avec toi et même si je voulais plus, paradoxalement je n'avais pas besoin de plus, juste de toi. Voilà une partie des non-dits entre nous. Et il y avait ce sentiment, lorsque je prononçait ton prénom il y avait cet écho dans ma tête, dans mon cœur qui me rattachait à toi. Puis le Mage est arrivé et avec lui les premiers cauchemars. Je me réveillais chaque nuit avec l'impression d'avoir ton sang sur les mains. Chaque nuit s'était le même rituel, je sortais du lit conjugal pour m'isoler et me transporter grâce à la magie jusqu'à ta chambre et m'assurer que tu étais toujours en vie. Et un jour lors d'une promenade en forêt je suis tombée nez à nez avec Fenrir (et quand tu verras sa taille cette expression prendra un tout autre sens pour toi). Fenrir m'a guidée dans mes souvenirs, m'aidant à trier le vrai du faux. Au fur et à mesure que je remontais le cours de nos vies passées, l'angoisse de vous mettre en danger Henry, toi ou ta famille grandissait jusqu'à me rendre folle. C'est alors que mon couple explosa en plein vol. Les doutes sur les infidélités de Robin devinrent des certitudes. C'était ce qu'il me fallait pour te confier Henry et disparaître. Depuis ce jour tes pleurs n'ont jamais quitté mon cœur. Je t'ai persuadée que je t'avais mentie, que mes sentiments étaient feints et que je m'étais juste amusée avec toi. Avec mon passif il ne fut pas très difficile de convaincre tout le monde, mais avec le temps j'ai fini par comprendre que je devais rétablir la vérité, te dire que je t'aimais toujours, que je t'aime toujours. Et c'est ainsi qu'à débuté cette étrange correspondance à sens unique dont la première lettre est entre tes mains. J'étais venue déposer la lettre sur ton bureau persuadée de ne pas te croiser. Ce soir-là tu as bien failli me faire perdre toutes mes résolutions, je me sentais en sécurité dans tes bras, et quand tu m'as dit toujours m'aimer j'ai su que tu n'avais pas cru le moindre de mes mensonges. Tu as toujours été mon bouclier, ma sauveuse mais je refuse que tu le sois une fois de plus dans cette vie. Je t'aime, toi mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie, je t'aime et je sacrifierais tout pour te savoir heureuse, même ma vie et mon bonheur. Ceci n'est pas un adieu Emma, c'est le début d'une nouvelle vie. Toujours je te retrouverais, toujours je répondrais à ton appel.

Je t'aime Ma Douce Emma.

R. M. »

Installée dans un recoin de la grotte qui désormais leur servait de salon, Emma plia la lettre, une missive qu'elle lisait aujourd'hui avec un regard neuf. En fait elle avait relu une bonne partie des lettres que Régina lui avait écrit et que Fenrir lui avait apporté, lettre après lettre, et sans qu'aucune des deux femmes ne le soupçonne. Emma en avait eu la confirmation deux jours plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait réussi à parler en tête à tête avec lui, il lui avait tout avoué. A chaque fois que Régina écrivait une lettre et l'enfermait dans son secrétaire, le dragon attendait qu'elle soit endormie pour venir la déposer sur la table de nuit de la blonde. C'était sa façon à lui de rassurer le shérif que Mme le Maire était en bonne santé et de la préparer par la même occasion à affronter le Mage, cependant malgré ses menaces il avait refusé de répondre à la moindre de ses questions quant à leur passé commun. Depuis l'incident de la cascade toute la petite famille s'entrainait jusqu'à l'épuisement et le nouvel aménagement de la grotte qui était devenue en quelque sorte leur salle de bain leur permettait de se détendre dans un bain chaud. Henry faisait des progrès impressionnant qui rendait Emma jalouse et Régina fière.

\- Emma, attention, fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant de se retrouver plaquée avec force au sol.

Instinctivement ses mains se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche qui s'éteignit sitôt qu'elle reconnu les yeux verts de Fenrir.

\- Vous n'êtes pas blessée Princesse, demanda le dragon.

\- Je crois que non, dit-elle en cherchant des yeux la précieuse lettre qu'elle trouva sous la main du dragon.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le dragon.

\- Oui, je voudrais juste récupérer la lettre avant que Régina ne découvre notre petit secret, dit-elle en montrant le papier.

\- Oh, pardon, dit le dragon en usant de la magie pour faire disparaître l'objet du délit. Vous la trouverez dans votre poche.

Le dragon se releva et aida Emma à se remettre sur pied et sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Régina qui réprimandait Henry.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Emma pour que la brune ne remarque pas leur présence.

\- On s'entrainait avec Henry, je voulais voir les progrès qu'il avait fait et contrairement aux autres fois j'ai débridé sa magie…

\- Tu as quoi ? hurla la blonde. Mais tu veux tuer mon fils ou quoi ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais en faisant cela ?

\- Je suis désolé, murmura Fenrir en baissant la tête. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, cela fait cinq jours que l'on s'entraine mais Henry n'utilise pas sa magie à pleine puissance, alors j'ai voulu savoir si…

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais la mienne, coupa Henry. Je n'ai pas contrôlé la trajectoire de mon sort.

\- Heureusement que Fenrir était là, soupira Régina.

\- Mère j'ai une expérience que le jeune Prince n'a pas encore, cependant j'aimerais préciser pour sa défense qu'il a tenté d'intervenir en tentant d'influer sur la puissance du sort.

\- Ça a marché ? demanda le brun avec espoir.

\- Oui, lorsqu'elle m'a touchée votre boule d'énergie n'avait pratiquement plus de puissance. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui porte ses fruits. Vous pouvez augmenter ou diminuer la puissance de votre attaque même si vous l'avez déjà lancée.

\- Donc plus le Mage sera loin plus je pourrais pousser la puissance de mon attaque sur la durée de la trajectoire. Cool.

\- Une minute tous les deux, qu'est-ce que vous manigancez ? demanda la brune.

\- On ne manigance rien, on s'entraine, répondit Henry énonçant cela comme une évidence.

La blonde regarda son fils étonnée avant de se tourner vers la Reine. La brune se contenta d'hausser les épaules

\- On croirait entendre Fenrir, soupira le shérif. Vous vous entrainez à quoi ?

\- A mieux contrôler ma magie, à la façonner pour en faire une arme ou une défense, expliqua le brun. Mais ma magie est différente de la votre car elle me vient des dragons, elle ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai pas tout compris des explications techniques de Fenrir si ce n'est que ce n'est pas uniquement de Fenrir dont je tire ma puissance mais aussi de la magie volée par le Mage.

Emma et Régina se tournèrent vers le dragon qui tentait, discrètement, de s'éclipser vers la seconde grotte.

\- Fenrir, l'interpella la Reine.

\- Mère, répondit le jeune dragon avec un air innocent sur le visage.

\- Je me demande qui déteint sur qui, murmura le shérif à l'oreille de la brune. Il ressemble à Henry quand tu le réprimandes.

\- Pas difficile, expliqua Régina. Fenrir est ta version masculine et Henry ton digne fils.

Tandis que les deux femmes parlaient entre elles, le dragon reculait aussi discrètement que possible avec le vain espoir de pouvoir se soustraire aux questions de ses deux mères.

\- Fenrir ne fait pas un pas de plus, dit la brune à qui le manège du dragon n'avait pas échappé. Explique-nous.

\- Je ne peux pas mère, cela fait partie de notre passé commun que vous cachez à votre fils et votre âme sœur.

Régina palit face à cette révélation.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? demanda la Reine.

\- Je parle d'un souvenir que vous avez oublié ou qui vous a été effacé. Je l'ai recherché mais il semble qu'il soit enfermé par un verrou magique.

\- Fenrir ta main, s'exclama soudain Henry. Tu es blessé.

\- Ce n'est rien mon frère, votre sort m'a légèrement entaillé l'épaule, dit Fenrir. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller me laver et me soigner.

Le dragon se détourna et partit dans la seconde grotte.

\- Je vais l'aidé, dit la blonde en se dépêchant de rattraper l'animal.

Elle trouva le jeune dragon assit sur une pierre la tête entre les mains. Emma s'approcha de lui et déchira ce qui restait de la chemise pour mieux voir la plaie.

\- Il va falloir désinfecter ta blessure.

Elle chercha de quoi soigner le dragon sans rien trouver. Les lambeaux de la chemise de Fenrir étaient trop sale pour qu'elle les utilise pour nettoyer la plaie.

\- Servez-vous de la magie Emeralda, dit l'animal.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu toujours Emeralda chaque fois que nous sommes seuls ?

\- Car c'est votre nom, affirma-t-il. Emma, Emeralda, vous voyez peu de différence.

\- Coïncidence, répondit la blonde. Car si on suit ta logique il y a une énorme différence entre Emrys et Régina.

\- Pour Mère c'est différent, Emrys était un homme; aujourd'hui son âme est enfermé dans un corps de femme. Et puis dans cette vie elle a tout fait pour effacer toute trace de ses vies passées.

\- Comment puis-je soigner ta plaie avec la magie, demanda Emma.

\- La magie des dragons, c'est vous qui m'avez aidée à développer l'héritage de mes ancêtres, enfin c'est Emeralda qui m'a presque tout enseigné. Je suis fatigué Emma, j'aimerais rester seul.

Emma réfléchit un instant à ce que le dragon venait d'affirmer, les entrainements avec Henry, Fenrir ne cessait de dire que la magie des dragons n'avait de limite que l'imagination de l'enfant. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration et chassa toute pensées de son esprit pour se concentrer sur une seule idée la guérison de la blessure du dragon, elle expira lentement imaginant la plaie qui se refermait et lorsqu'elle ouvrir les yeux il n'y avait plus une seule trace de sang.

\- Merci Emma.

\- Et si tu continuais m'appeler Emeralda ou mieux encore, puisque tu considères Henry comme ton frère il est temps que tu m'appelles aussi M'man, répliqua la blonde en prenant Fenrir dans ses bras. Après tout nous étions une famille par le passé.

\- Oui, nous étions une famille qui se reconstruit jour après jour aujourd'hui.

\- Grâce à toi et Henry, murmura la blonde. Je suis fière de toi, tu es le digne héritier de ton père.

\- Vous ne pouvez le savoir Princesse, dit le dragon en se reculant pour voir le regard vide de la blonde.

\- Allons Fenrir c'est toi qui m'a parlé de ta famille.

\- Emeralda ?

\- Oui, enfant mais je ne peux rester longtemps.

\- Mais comment ?

\- La magie des dragons, mais le verrous d'Emrys est puissant. Fenrir, tu dois lever le sort qui enferme mon âme si nous voulons battre le Mage.

\- Mais…

\- Fenrir, je dois retrouver toute ma puissance, celle que je possède en tant qu'Emma ne suffira pas, il faut faire vite, connaissant le Mage il ne va pas tarder à attaquer.

\- Seul Emrys peut lever le sort.

\- Non, l'enfant le peux, notre fils peut lever le sort, demande lui. S'il te plaît, je refuse de perdre mon âme sœur, je refuse qu'Emrys se sacrifie une fois de plus.

Le jeune femme ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux Emma était de retour. Elle se leva et partit rejoindre son fils et Régina qui discutait tranquillement. Le shérif eut une impression de déjà vu, il lui semblait avoir déjà vécu une scène semblable. La Reine fut la première à la voir revenir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ira beaucoup mieux après un bon bain et un bon repas, dit la blonde en s'asseyant à côté de la Reine.

\- Alors je vais commencer à préparer le diner, soupira la brune.

\- Je viens t'aider, ajouta la blonde.

\- Et moi je vais rejoindre Fenrir pour une bataille d'eau, dit Henry en courant vers la grotte.

\- Ah les enfants, s'exclama Emma.

\- Au moins je n'aurais pas à nettoyer la salle de bain, ajouta Régina en se levant. Allons Miss Swan, il est temps de préparer le repas en bons parents que nous sommes.

Le shérif tendit la main, la Reine resta quelques instant surprise puis prit la main tendue pour aider la blonde à se relever. Cette dernière se laissa porter par son élan pour atterrir dans les bras de la Reine.

\- Emma, ça va ?

\- Oui, désolée j'ai dû trébucher, répondit la jeune femme en resserrant son étreinte profitant d'être dans les bras de Mme le Maire.

\- Miss Swan, nous devrions…

\- Tais-toi, ne dis rien s'il te plaît.

Mais la brune la repoussa et s'enfuit presque en courant vers le coin qui leur servait de cuisine. Elle s'isola, elle devait se ressaisir, ne pas se laisser emporter par ses sentiments ou elle serait incapable de protéger les êtres qui comptait pour elle dont son âme sœur. L'amour était une faiblesse, ses vies passées le lui avait appris et dans cette vie sa mère le lui avait rappelé en lui brisant le cœur. Peu importait la force de son amour pour Emma, celui-ci ne serait jamais assez fort pour la mettre à l'abri des dangers et surtout il ne la ramènerait pas à la vie si le Mage la tuait. Non elle refusait de vivre une fois de plus cette perte, elle devait rester loin d'Emma, et dans cette grotte cela semblait très difficile.

\- Régina parle-moi, comment je peux t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

\- Emma, c'est trop dur. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre une nouvelle fois, je n'y survivrais pas.

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que Régina plongea sa main dans sa poitrine et en sortit son cœur et le tendit au shérif.

\- Régina non, ne fait pas ça je t'en supplie.

\- Il t'appartient, il t'a toujours appartenu. Si tu meurs il n'aurait plus aucune raison de battre.

\- Régina il y aura toujours Henry, il ne doit pas battre que pour moi. Il doit battre pour toi, pour nous, Henry et Fenrir.

\- Prend le Emma, avec toi il sera toujours protéger et je ne serais plus jamais seule.

La blonde prit le cœur sombre de la Reine de sa Reine.

\- Il me faut une boite pour…

Les larmes aux yeux Emma n'avait pas la force de finir sa phrase.

\- Tiens, dit la brune en tendant une boite en bois à la blonde.

Avec délicatesse cette dernière déposa le cœur de la femme qu'elle aimait quand une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle regarda Régina qui lui tournait le dos. Emma plongea sa main dans sa propre poitrine et en sortie elle aussi son cœur, il était rouge et une lumière blanche brillait en son centre comme un éclat de diamant. Emma cessa de respirer en pensant aux conséquences de son geste. Elle cacha sa main et le cœur dans son dos.

\- Régina, je te demande pardon.

\- Pardon ? répéta la brune en se retournant.

Emma s'approcha pour l'embrasser, elle caressa le bras de la brune avant de le serrer avec douceur et d'un geste brusque elle plongea son autre main avec son propre cœur dans la poitrine de la brune.

\- Tu devras protéger mon cœur comme je protégerais le tien.

En disant cela le blonde se saisit du cœur de la Reine pour le mettre dans sa propre poitrine.

\- Emma non, hurla Régina quand la blonde perdit connaissance.


	19. Chapter 19

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et surtout que cette année vous apporte l'amour et/ou que l'amour qui partage votre vie continue de s'épanouir pour vous apporter encore plus de bonheur. Je souhaite que les Muses soient nos guides et nous inspirent encore de magnifiques histoires. Et je vous souhaite de bonnes lectures._

* * *

_« Si vous avez une famille qui vous aime, quelques amis, de la nourriture sur votre table et un toit au-dessus de votre tête… Vous êtes plus riche que vous ne le croyez »_

**Cinq jours plus tôt au Granny's**

Tout le monde s'était réuni après la brutale disparition de Ruby. Snow, Charmant, Granny, Leroy et la Fée Bleu était réunis autour d'une table sur laquelle il avait posé une carte de Storybrooke. Une vraie cacophonie régnait dans le dinners lorsque Ruby fit son retour dans un nuage violet.

\- Vous organisez une fête ? demanda la louve en agitant la main pour disperser les restes de fumée violette.

Tout le monde releva la tête et les armes avant de reconnaitre la nouvelle arrivée.

\- Ruby, tu vas bien ? demanda Granny en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras après avoir posé son arbalète.

\- Où étais-tu ? demanda Snow en s'approchant de son amie. Nous étions tous inquiets, Emma et Henry on disparut eux aussi, le manoir de Régina semble avoir été dévasté par une tempête.

\- Je sais, soupira la louve. C'est une longue histoire mais Emma et Henry vont bien. C'est la magie d'Emma qui m'a fait disparaître.

\- Où sont-ils ? demanda Charming.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon nez était saturé d'odeur, je serais incapable de les retrouver mais nous étions dans une grotte.

Granny sentait une étrange odeur autour de sa petite-fille qu'elle n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre, mais elle l'avait déjà sentie par le passé, dans la forêt quand elles fuyaient la Méchante Reine. Il s'agissait de l'odeur d'un animal mais lequel ? Elle parlerait à sa petite-fille une fois qu'elles seraient seules. Pour le moment elle était juste heureuse que Ruby soit saine et sauve.

\- Ruby, raconte-nous tout ce que tu sais, demanda Charming

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, je n'ai pas tout compris. Emma est restée très mystérieuse, Henry et elle était chez Régina lorsqu'ils se sont fait attaqué mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir l'agresseur, dans la panique elle a pris Henry dans ses bras pour s'enfuir et la magie a fait le reste. Elle s'est assurée que son fils et elle étaient en sécurité à ce détail près qu'elle avait perdue le contrôle de sa magie…

\- Henry a-t-il été blessé pendant l'attaque ou par la magie d'Emma ? demanda Snow inquiète se souvenant des dégâts que sa fille avait causés lorsque sa magie s'était réveillée.

\- Snow, ton petit-fils ne risque rien avec ses deux mères, soupira Ruby agacée par le manque de confiance de son amie à l'égard d'Emma. Tu oublies que c'est ton sang qui circule dans ses veines.

\- Pourquoi Régina est avec eux ? questionna Charming en serrant sa femme dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante.

\- Emma a perdu le contrôle de sa magie, elle n'a pas vraiment choisit, sa magie a choisit pour elle. Vous savez combien la magie peut se montrer… surprenante, tenta d'expliquer la louve.

\- Eh Ruby, c'est quoi ce sac ? demanda Leroy en désignant le cadeau de Fenrir.

\- Un cadeau, répondit la brune un sourire nostalgique se dessinant sur son visage en repensant au dragon.

\- Si c'est un cadeau de la Reine tu peux le jeter au feu, on ne veut rien d'elle, s'énerva Leroy.

\- Non, ce n'est pas un cadeau de la Reine, ce cadeau est pour moi c'est tout ce que vous avez à savoir. Ça et le fait qu'Emma et Henry vont bien. A ce propos, Emma voudrait que l'on mène l'enquête et que l'on recherche la personne qui les a attaqué Henry et elle.

\- Si ce n'est pas Régina, ce doit être Gold, réplica Leroy.

\- Vous n'en avez pas assez d'être aussi étroit d'esprit, soupira la louve. Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est lui. Je vous rappelle que nous avons affronté d'autres méchants : Cora, Peter Pan ou encore Tamara et Greg.

\- Ruby a raison, on va aller au manoir de Régina enquêter, dit Charming en faisant signe à Robin.

\- Je vous accompagne, déclara Ruby, et pas de discussion, vous aurez besoin de moi, ne serait-ce pour confirmer si oui ou non Gold les a attaqués.

\- D'accord, mais tu restes derrière nous compris Ruby ? expliqua Charming

\- Et moi qui voulais jouer les grands méchants loups, dit la brune faussement vexée. Avant de partir j'ai le temps de me préparer un truc à grignoter ?

\- Vas-y vite, grogna Robin.

\- Merci ô Homme des bois, fit Ruby moqueuse en se dirigeant vers la cuisine suivit de Granny.

La vieille dame posa son arme fétiche sur la table et regarda Ruby se délester de sa besace et prendre de quoi se préparer un sandwich.

\- Tu me dois quelques explications jeunes fille, dit-elle.

\- Je sais mais ça risque de me prendre plus de temps que la préparation de ce sandwich. Ecoute moi, c'est important, si la créature qui a attaqué Emma et Henry vient ici tu trouveras dans ce sac de quoi vous défendre, commença Ruby en finissant de préparer son sandwich.

Granny ouvrit la besace qui contenait des pendentifs et des potions.

\- Qui a préparé ces potions ? demanda la vieille dame avec suspicion.

\- Un ami.

\- Ton ami à une étrange odeur, une odeur animal, rétorqua Granny.

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je lui fais confiance, nous sommes, en quelque sorte, semblables. Et surtout, Emma lui fait confiance et je fais confiance à Emma, expliqua la brune avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Je te dirais tout ce que je peux à mon retour.

Tout en mangeant son sandwich elle regardait autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais me dire ce que tu cherches, dis Granny.

\- Une besace ou un sac pour emmener avec moi des potions, juste au cas ou, répondit Ruby découragée.

\- Tiens, prend la mienne, dit la vieille dame en sortant la besace d'un placard où elle rangea son arbalète.

\- Merci Granny.

La louve prit le sac pour y mettre quelques potions avant de retourner dans la salle principale du dinners rejoindre Charming et Robin direction le manoir de Régina. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, Ruby en profitait pour humer l'air afin de repérer la ou les odeurs qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas. A une centaine de mètres du manoir elle sentit une forte odeur de magie. C'est alors que la brune sentit une légère chaleur sur sa peau à la naissance des seins, elle venait du pendentif qui brillait d'un éclat rouge. Elle imagina aussitôt que Fenrir et ceux qui étaient avec lui était en danger. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait se rendre auprès de ses amis lorsque l'image du manoir traversa son esprit. Elle saisit Charming et Robin par un bras pour les arrêter.

\- Attendez, elle commença à humer l'air tentant de faire le tri dans les différentes odeurs.

Elle isola les différentes odeurs de magie. Elle rechercha les odeurs de magie noire, elle reconnut celle de Régina et une seconde odeur mais qui n'était ni celle de la Reine ni celle de Rumple. Pire, l'odeur était récente, présente. Elle réalisa alors que le médaillon brillait car le Mage devait être dans les parages. Elle ferma les yeux et concentra tout son esprit, et son odorat, sur l'odeur de cette puissante magie noire. La senteur était si puissante et nauséabonde qu'elle masquait l'odeur d'un être vivant.

\- Il faut que l'on fasse demi-tour, murmura Ruby. La personne qui a attaqué Emma est ici.

\- Allons le capturer, répondit Robin prêt à en découdre.

\- Non, d'après ce que m'a raconté Emma, cette créature est plus puissante que Régina et Rumple réunit. Elle m'a ordonné de ne pas m'en approcher, et avec ce que mon nez indique je peux vous dire que je vais écouter son ordre.

\- Plus puissant que Rumple et Régina réunit ? questionna Charming.

\- Se sont ses paroles David, précisa la louve.

Le Prince regarda en direction du manoir puis décida de suivre l'ordre de sa fille.

\- D'accord, on retourne au Granny's, confirma Charming. Robin on rentre.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de mais, demi-tour.

Les trois compagnons partirent à reculons dans un premier temps, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi, avant de se retourner. Leur départ fut suivi par un regard sombre qui disparut dans une fumée noire tandis que Ruby commençait à accélérer le pas jusqu'à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Charming et Robin surpris par son attitude tentèrent de la rattraper et c'est essoufflés que les trois compères entrèrent dans le dinners. La louve ferma la porte non s'en s'être assuré que personne ne les avaient suivit.

\- Ruby… tu peux… nous expli… explique…

David avaient tellement de mal à reprendre son souffle qu'il n'arrivait pas à poser sa question. Il s'assit, de même que Robin tandis que Ruby faisait le tour des fenêtres dans un état proche de la panique. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle avait senti, cette odeur de mort. Elle alla jusqu'à vérifier la porte arrière et la verrouiller avant de réaliser qu'en dehors des sorts et pendentifs de Fenrir ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de chance de tenir si le Mage les attaquait.

\- C'est pas vrai, où sont les fées ou Gold quand on a besoin de la magie, pesta-t elle seule dans la cuisine.

Elle attrapa l'arbalète de sa grand-mère et la besace que le dragon lui avait offert et revint dans la salle avec les autres. Elle était inquiète sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi, mais l'odeur que dégageait le Mage la faisait vraiment paniquer au point de vouloir appeler Fenrir à l'aide. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'Emma et Fenrir lui avait raconter, au courage d'Henry, au calme de Régina. Non elle ne devait pas fuir ou appeler Fenrir à l'aide, elle devait préparer tout le monde, elle se servirait de sa peur pour être plus forte. Snow et elle avait échappé et survécut à la vengeance de l'Evil Queen, avec l'aide de Charming elle avait repris les contrôle du loup en elle, ce n'était pas ce Mage de pacotille qui lui ferait mettre genoux à terre comme un agneau. Perdue dans ses pensées elle donna un grand coup de poing sur la table devant elle faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ruby, tu vas bien ? demanda doucement Snow.

\- Non, ça ne va pas, je sais pas qui ou quoi à attaquer Emma et notre famille, répondit la louve d'une voix rauque et les yeux jaunes du loup, surprenant les Charming avec son « notre famille ».

\- Calme toi Ruby, tu te transformes, dit Granny en posant une main réconfortante sur le bras de sa petite fille.

\- Je me contrôle, rassure toi, dit la brune dans un grognement bestial.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer, interrogea Charming.

\- Je ne connais pas cette créature, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il pue la mort et la magie noire et si j'étais sous ma forme de loup tous les poils de mon corps seraient tellement hérissés que je ressemblerais plus à un hérisson qu'à autre chose. Emma l'appelle le Mage mais elle ne sait rien de lui, ni d'où il vient ni qui il était dans le monde des contes de fées.. C'est à cause de lui que Régina a disparu.

\- Elle le connait ? demanda Robin.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait attaqué en premier et que la spécialité de ce Mage est de voler la magie des autres. C'est dire qu'il a de quoi faire à Storybrooke entre Régina, Rumple, Emma ou les fées, répondit Ruby.

La louve sentait l'énergie qui recommençait à se dégager du médaillon magique. Cela voulait dire que le Mage était proche sans doute quelque part dehors. Elle devait faire appel et confiance à son loup pour mieux voir dans la nuit ou repérer l'odeur de son ennemi. Elle glissa une main dans la besace et prit quelques pendentifs.

\- Je veux que chacun d'entre vous porte l'un de ces pendentifs, ce sont des protections contre notre nouvel adversaire, il n'est pas loin.

Granny prit le pendentif pour montrer l'exemple et passa le collier a son cou. La vieille dame sentit le cristal se réchauffer.

\- Ruby, pourquoi émet-il une drôle de chaleur ?

\- Le pendentif réagit à la proximité de notre ennemi, dit la louve en relevant le visage pour humer l'air.

Sans plus réfléchir Snow et son époux saisirent chacun l'un des pendentifs et le mirent à leur cou.

\- Et bien il va apprendre que se frotter à la famille Charming ne sera pas un sinécure, dit-elle se plaçant à côté de la louve pour regarder les alentours à la recherche d'un individu qu'elle ne connaitrait pas tandis que Charming dégainait son épée surveillant la porte d'entrée.

Robin hésitait encore mais se tint prêt en cas d'attaque. Granny quant à elle se mit contre le dos de Ruby surveillant la porte de la cuisine. Soudain la louve poussa un hurlement avant de se précipiter dehors suivit du reste du groupe. La brune courait vers une ruelle et eut juste le temps de voir une silhouette encapuchonné disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée noire. Le visage tourné vers le ciel elle poussa un hurlement animal de rage. Le loup en elle avait raté sa cible. Elle n'était pas la seule en colère, Snow avait à peine eut le temps de décocher sa flèche et Granny le carreau de son arbalète. Quant à Charming il abattit son épée sur une pauvre cagette en bois pour passer sa frustration.

\- Je suis sur que c'était Gold, dit Robin avec fureur en faisant demi tour.

\- Non, répondit fermement Granny en attrapant le bras de l'homme des bois. Ce n'est pas l'odeur de Rumple qui flotte ici. Il règne un parfum de mort, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons affronter mais ce n'est en aucun cas l'antiquaire.

Il retournèrent tous au dinners, ils devaient décider si oui ou non ils devaient informer le reste de la ville de cette nouvelle menace. En entrant dans le restaurant Ruby constata que les besace avait disparut.

\- Non, non, non, il les a prises, cria-t-elle angoissée en cherchant frénétiquement dans toute la salle les précieuses sacoches.

\- Ruby, calme-toi, dis nous ce que tu cherches que l'on puisse t'aider, ordonna Snow sur un ton autoritaire.

\- Les besaces avec les potions et les pendentifs, elles étaient sur cette table quand nous sommes sorties.

\- Et je les ai prises avec moi, par sécurité, dit Granny en tenant les précieux sacs à bout de bras. Une petite aide en cas d'attaque.

Ruby soupira de soulagement tout en reprenant une apparence plus humaine maintenant que les pendentifs semblaient ne plus émettre la moindre énergie. Son regard, enfin redevenu humain, croisa celui de Snow. La louve connaissait ce regard, c'était celui que son amie avait à chacun de ses affrontements contre l'Evil Queen ou en partant chercher Henry au pays imaginaire.

\- Réunissez tout le monde, il est temps de se préparer à protéger tous les porteurs de magie.


	20. Chapter 20

_L'amour est la force la plus humble, mais la plus puissante dont dispose l'être humain._

Régina se précipita vers Emma qui venait de perdre connaissance. Elle s'assura d'abord que la blonde respirait toujours. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas perdu connaissance comme le shérif. Elle écarta une mèche du visage de la blonde hésitant sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

\- Emma, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle serra le shérif contre elle et usa de la magie pour l'allonger sur le canapé avant d'aller vers l'entrée de la seconde grotte.

\- Fenrir vient j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- J'arrive Mère.

Elle retourna auprès d'Emma et posa sa main sur le front de la blonde vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

\- Nous voilà Mère en quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? demanda le dragon accompagné d'Henry.

\- Emma a perdu connaissance, répondit la brune avec inquiétude.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? interrogea Henry en se précipitant vers sa mère biologique.

\- Je sais pas, on parlait et plus la discussion avançait et plus je souffrais alors j'ai fait un truc stupide, je lui ai donné mon cœur.

\- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent ensemble l'enfant et Fenrir.

Régina poussa un soupir, le temps pressait.

\- J'ai ôté mon cœur de ma poitrine et je le lui ai donné pour qu'elle le mette à l'abri et que je ne souffre plus.

\- J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se soit évanouie à la vue de ton cœur… Maman tu as replongé dans la Magie noire ?

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question Henry ?

\- Et bien à moins que ton cœur ne soit noir comme les ailes d'un corbeau je ne vois pas pourquoi M'man aurait perdu connaissance, surtout après tout ce qu'elle a vu depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke, expliqua Henry

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'Emma a vu mais avec ce qu'elle a fait quand elle prit mon cœur dans ses mains, commença à expliquer Régina en caressant avec tendresse le visage d'Emma.

\- Elle a interverti les cœurs, murmura Fenrir avec surprise.

\- Oui, soupira la Reine. Et juste après elle a perdu connaissance.

\- Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible, mais ce n'est pas dangereux ? questionna le brun

\- Je ne sais même si cette expérience a été tentée ne serait-ce qu'une fois au pays des contes de fées, répondit Régina.

Fenrir avait posé une main sur le front d'Emma, il cherchait dans les pensées de la blonde la trace d'Emeralda et ce qu'il vit et ressentit le prit au dépourvu.

\- Cette expérience n'aurait jamais pu être tentée dans votre ancien monde, dit-il. C'est la magie des dragon qui est en action.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le shérif endormi.

\- Tu sais comment la réveiller ? voulut savoir Henry.

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je suis confronté à une telle situation, dit inquiet Fenrir. Nous savons que l'âme d'Emeralda a déjà tenté de s'éveiller une fois jusqu'à combattre le Mage.

\- Je ne pensais que sa magie était aussi puissante, murmura Régina les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut intervertir les cœurs à nouveau, dit alors le Prince.

\- Pas pour le moment, nous ne savons pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur Emma, expliqua le dragon.

\- Et si tu l'embrassais Maman ? Peut-être que le baiser de son True love la réveillerait, tenta Henry.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Henry, je ne suis pas le True Love d'Emma, répondit-elle les joues en feu.

\- Mais bien sur, tu es la réincarnation d'Emrys et elle d'Emeralda, à qui veux-tu faire croire que vous n'êtes pas liées par le véritable amour ? Je peux comprendre que tu aies peur de la perdre, de nous perdre tous, mais si tu n'agis pas tu vas perdre Emma aujourd'hui, s'énerva l'enfant.

Régina réfléchit, Henry avait raison elle n'avait rien à perdre à embrasser la blonde mais elle perdrait tout à ne rien tenter. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la princesse endormie et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, mais cette dernière ne se réveilla pas.

\- Cela aurait été trop facile, maugréa le brun. La magie des dragons aurait au moins pu nous aider en nous faisant un remake de la belle au bois dormant, mais non, on rejoue Storybrooke au pays imaginaire, et dans le rôle de celui qui à la foi Emma Swan. Y a plus qu'à ressusciter mon arrière-grand-père et le tour est joué.

Pendant qu'Henry laissait éclater sa colère et sa frustration, Fenrir avait discrètement posé la main sur le bras de Régina assez troublée après ce baiser, elle avait eu des flashs de souvenirs qui n'avaient aucun sens.

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il ? demanda le dragon.

\- Je ne sais pas, je… C'est impossible.

La brune se leva cherchant à remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Mère et fils tournaient en rond tandis que Fenrir cherchait une solution, si Emma ne se réveillait pas ils étaient tous en danger. Elle eut un nouveau flash, que le dragon vit lorsqu'il lui prit la main pour la réconforter. Il ne savait pas si cela devait le rendre heureux ou lui faire peur. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux écarquillés de sa mère. Régina avait peur de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Ce ne pouvait pas être un souvenir de l'une de ses vies passées, ce ne pouvait pas être une vision de son futur, elle ne pouvait pas enfanter. La brune se sentait totalement perdue, quant au dragon il commençait à échaffauder une hypothèse concernant ce qui était arrivé lorsqu'Emma avait eu l'idée d'enfermer le cœur de Régina dans sa propre poitrine. C'était une hypothèse complètement folle, mais après tout nous étions à Storybrooke, une ville entre deux monde, une ville à la croisée des mondes. Les habitants de Storybrooke avaient tous une magie qui leur était propre et pour Emma, Régina et Henry leur Magie se mêlait à celle des dragons. Fenrir n'avait pas pris le temps de penser aux conséquences de cet étrange mariage, trop occupé à préparer sa vengeance contre le Mage. Il se souvint alors de ce que ce sage humain avait dit, une phrase qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il voyageait à la recherche de sa mère « si tu veux te venger creuse deux tombes, une pour ton ennemi et la seconde pour toi ». Sa mère avant lui avait été consumée par la vengeance et avait failli tout perdre, quant à lui il était sur le point de commettre la même erreur. Le dragon secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur son idée.

\- Fenrir, appela Régina.

\- Mère.

\- As-tu vu ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce une vision de mon avenir ? demanda-t-elle avec autant d'espoir que de peur.

\- Non, il s'agit de votre passé, répondit le dragon avec calme.

\- Impossible, murmura la brune.

\- Mère, nous devons nous occuper d'Emma, ensuite je pourrais vous raconter cette partie de votre histoire que vous ne soupçonnez pas. Une légende que mon père me contait avant sa mort pour m'endormir, un conte qui me préparait à affronter le Mage.

\- Tu sais comment faire ? demanda Henry avec espoir.

\- Je pense que oui. Je pense qu'Emma est dans cet état car la magie des dragons lutte avec la magie que la princesse possède de par sa naissance, commença à expliquer l'animal.

\- Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? interrogea la Reine.

\- Car vous avez presque tous vos souvenirs de vos anciennes vies, poursuivit Fenrir. Pour Emma c'est différent, la magie d'Emeralda tente de se libérer depuis que le Mage est devenu une menace réelle à Strorybrooke.

\- Tu veux dire… commença la brune

\- … que vous devez ôter le verrou magique qui emprisonne sa mémoire et sa magie, finit le dragon.

Régina regarda la jeune femme endormie devant elle, hésitant à faire ce que suggérait son enfant. Comment réagirait Emma à son réveil, comment réagirait-elle face au monstre qu'était devenu Régina au fil de ses vies successives ? Elle devait prendre une décision rapidement. Elle soupira en caressant le visage d'Emma, embrassa la blonde sur les lèvres une nouvelle fois, « sans doute la dernière fois » pensa-t-elle puis fit des signes dans l'air, comme si elle écrivait un mot ou une phrase tout en murmurant une incantation dans une langue qu'Henry ne comprenait pas. La brune su que le verrou avait disparu car le cœur d'Emma battait dans sa poitrine, elle ressentait les émotions de la blonde, comment cela était-il possible elle ne le savait pas, la magie était ainsi faite. Elle ressentit toute la force de l'amour de la blonde et perçut comme une étrange sensation de soulagement. Ils attendirent puis après plusieurs minutes réalisèrent que le shérif ne semblait pas reprendre connaissance. Fenrir posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme endormie.

\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda Henry.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le dragon voyant que les souvenirs des vies passées d'Emma réapparaissaient les uns après les autres. Le verrou magique a bien été supprimé.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours inconsciente ? s'inquiéta Régina.

L'animal ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, il sentait la présence d'une autre magie, une magie qui lui était totalement inconnue et qui semblait avoir une vie propre, elle semblait tourner autour de la magie d'Emeralda. Le dragon avait une étrange intuition et si elle s'avérait vraie alors cela expliquait pourquoi Emma était toujours inconsciente. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et s'éloigna avec elle vers la grotte de la cascade.

\- Je dois rester seul quelques instants avec Emma. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle va bien.

Malgré l'envie qui le consumait, Henry se retint de suivre Fenrir et retint Régina.

\- Tu dois lui faire confiance, se contenta-t-il de dire face au regard noir de sa mère.

\- J'ai confiance en lui…

\- Non, tu dois avoir confiance en Emma, précisa-t-il.

Dans la seconde grotte le dragon fit apparaître un lit pour y poser la blonde endormie puis fit appel à sa magie. Il fut entouré d'une lumière dorée qui peu à peu se transforma en un léger brouillard'or. Le dragon commença une litanie qui façonna la brume qui prit forme humaine laissant apparaître une jeune femme brune entouré d'un halo blanc en mouvement.

\- Bonjour Fenrir, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour Emeralda, répondit-il en s'approchant de le jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? demanda-t-elle

\- Tu es là à cause de la magie, de cette magie qui t'entoure, expliqua-t-il en observant le filet de lumière blanche qui semlaient danser autour de la femme.

\- La magie d'Emma ? questionna Emeralda.

\- C'est donc bien sa magie, dit le dragon en tentant de toucher la lumière blanche qui se mit à tourbillonner.

\- Oui, le verrou mit en place par Emrys m'a totalement isolé de l'âme d'Emma et empêché nos magie et nos âmes de fusionner, expliqua la jeune femme en tendant la main pour laisser la magie blanche venir s'y concentrer.

\- Et la magie d'Emma n'a pu assimilée la magie des dragons, soupira l'animal.

\- La magie d'Emma et la magie des dragons doivent s'unir, se lier, mais à cause du verrou…

\- Elles ont été séparées.

\- En effet, dit Emeralda regardant la magie blanche qui flottait au-dessus de sa main.

\- Que fait-elle ? demanda l'animal intrigué par les mouvements de la magie pure.

\- Elle se laisse apprivoiser par notre magie, en quelque sorte. Tu sais comment est la magie, un peu capricieuse et toujours à la recherche d'un équilibre. Elle tente de déterminer si nous sommes un danger pour Emma.

La magie se mit à crépiter dans la main d'Emeralda avant de former une sphère qui prit place dans le creux de sa main.

\- L'enfant peut unir les deux magies pour qu'elles n'en fassent qu'une, le rassura Emeralda tout en se dirigeant vers le shérif inconscient. Je te rends à ton propriétaire il est temps qu'elle se réveille.

La boule de magie s'éleva au-dessous de l'enfant des Charming pour se déformer et s'étendre sur son corps la recouvrant comme un drap et disparaître dans le corps de la blonde dont les yeux commencèrent à s'agiter et finirent par s'ouvrir.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Emma en apercevant Emeralda.

\- Bonjour Emma, dit la brune. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je vous connais, affirma la blonde.

\- Oui nous nous connaissons même si nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrées, répondit la brune en s'approchant.

\- Emeralda, murmura la blonde en se levant.

\- Oui Emma, dit la jeune femme brune en prenant sa nouvelle réincarnation dans ses bras.

\- Cela me fait bizarre, murmura le shérif et répondant à l'étreinte de son presque double. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

\- Cela serait trop long à t'expliquer, précisa Fenrir. Pour résumer nous devons faire fusionner vos magies et vos âmes pour que tu sois… complète.

\- C'était toi l'ange dans mes rêves ? demanda la sauveuse à la la brune ignorant la remarque du dragon.

\- En quelques sorte, à cause du verrou mis en place par Emrys lors de notre précédente vie, le cycle de réincarnation n'a pu être achevée, et nos deux âmes se sont retrouvées à devoir cohabiter dans ton corps, enfin en… quelque sorte.

\- Génial, on n'avait pas assez d'un mage maléfique maintenant je vais devoir cohabiter avec mon double passé, soupira la blonde toujours dans les bras de l'autre femme.

\- Tout va bien Emma, cette situation ne sera pas permanente, la rassura Fenrir.

\- Oui enfant, tout va bien, bientôt nous serons réunies, répéta la brune

\- Régina vient ici avec Henry, cria Emma en se séparant d'Emeralda.

Régina, suivit de près par Henry, arriva en courant, ne s'attendant pas à se trouver à la fois devant une Emma en panique et une Emeralda tout sourire qui se précipita sur Henry pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Henry, mon enfant, depuis le temps que je t'observe sans pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, furent ses premiers mots pour le brun.

\- Je vous demande pardon madame mais… on se connait ? demanda le garçon surprit de la tendresse dans laquelle Emeralda le serrait contre elle.

\- Je te connais gamin, même si tu ne m'as jamais vu j'ai fait tout mon possible pour veiller sur toi comme une mère veille sur son enfant.

La brune se sépara à regret de l'enfant avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Régina.

\- Bonjour mon Aimée, dit-elle en s'approchant de la Reine qui semblait ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Surprenant tout le monde, Emeralda prit le visage de l'Evil Queen pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour celle qui était la réincarnation d'Emrys. Alors même qu'elle connaissait une partie de la vérité, Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie en voyant que Régina ne repoussait pas la femme qui l'embrassait.

\- Eh ! dites-le si on vous dérange, s'énerva la blonde en séparant les deux brunes.

Régina était complètement perdue. Elle avait vu Fenrir partir avec Emma inconsciente et maintenant elle se retrouvait face à une blonde jalouse après un langoureux baiser avec Emeralda ressuscitée. Elle devait rêver, à moins que la magie des dragons ne l'ai emmenée dans un monde parallèle pour la punir de tout le mal qu'elle avait fait. Elle aurait pu subir pire comme châtiment… « ou pas » pensa-t-elle en voyant les yeux noirs de la blonde.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la voix d'Henry mettant un terme provisoire à une situation… étrange.

\- Je suis désolée Henry, je vais faire les présenta…

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Fenrir, l'interrompit le jeune garçon. Vous êtes Emeralda, l'âme sœur de ma mère adoptive.

\- En effet gamin, répondit Emma.

\- Mais comment…

\- …Suis-je arrivée ici ? termina Emeralda. La magie est complexe Henry et c'est elle qui m'a ramené.

\- Mais je croyais que la magie ne pouvait pas ressusciter les morts.

\- Elle ne m'a pas ressuscité, expliqua Emeralda. Il se trouve que ma réincarnation n'a pas pu se finaliser. Le verrou mis en place par Emrys pour enfermé mes souvenirs avait, en quelque sorte, piégé une part de mon âme dans le lieu le plus sûre qu'il soit, son propre cœur.

\- Mais si vous n'êtes pas ressuscitée vous êtes un fantôme alors, affirma le garçon.

\- Non, bien que tangible, Emeralda n'est que pure énergie. Je me suis servi de la magie des dragons pour lui donner forme, expliqua Fenrir en s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui prendre la main. Elle disparaitra lorsque L'âme d'Emma et la sienne ne feront plus qu'une, lorsque leur magie se mêleront pour n'être qu'une.

\- Tu veux dire qu'en attendant on va devoir cohabiter tous ensemble ? demanda Emma

\- Est-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans votre voix ? demanda Emeralda d'une voix taquine.

\- De la quoi ? Bien sur que non, répliqua rapidement la blonde.

\- Allons Princesse, aucune raison d'être jalouse, vous et moi ne sommes qu'une seule personne, certes pas la même personne. Et toi, Emr… Régina, tu ne dis mot mon amour. Que penses-tu de cette situation ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis… le shérif interrompit sa phrase brutalement réalisant ce que la présence de son double du passé impliquait.

La sauveuse regarda l'Evil Queen, son Evil Queen, les yeux remplit de larmes avant de s'enfuir de la grotte sous le regard stupéfait de tous ceux qui étaient présent.

\- Tu devrais lui courir après, elle a besoin de toi, murmura doucement Emeralda à l'oreille de la brune qui sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Et partit en courant derrière Emma.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, je voulais vous remerciez de me suivre, de me lire en vous offrant un chapitre plus long que les autres. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tous, nouveaux et anciens lecteurs, un nouveau chapitre s'ouvre au pays de Storybrooke, une suite qui apportera son lot de réponses et de mystères, un merci particulier à Mystik7 (vivement la suite de ta fiction, même si je ne suis pas pressée de la voir se finir). Merci à vous qui me laissez des reviews, à vous qui suivez cette fictions même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews, merci à vous qui lisez et me laissez des MP. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

_Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout._

Emma réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne pouvait aller nulle part, cette fois elle ne pourrait pas fuir ses sentiments, ses peurs et surtout son cœur, car oui Régina était devenu son cœur, dans tous les sens du terme. Elle ne pouvait ni fuir ni se cacher. Au vu des derniers évènements il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que Régina resterait aux côtés d'Emeralda, alors pourquoi les battements de son cœur semblaient si étranges. C'est alors que la blonde se souvint que ce n'était pas son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine mais le cœur de son aimée, le cœur de sa Reine, le cœur de Régina. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur en face d'elle. La douleur la fit hurler. Elle regarda sa main ensanglantée laissant les larmes sortir sans chercher à retenir la souffrance, tant physique que moral, qui s'était emparée de chaque fibre de son âme, de son être. Elle sentit deux mains enserrer sa taille, un corps se coller contre son dos et des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque. La blonde poussa un soupir mi-soulagée, mi angoissée.

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée avec elle ? C'est elle ton véritable amour.

\- Mon véritable amour se tient dans mes bras, répondit la brune en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je ne suis que moi Régina mais elle c'est Emeralda, ton premier amour, ton seul amour.

\- Emma regarde-moi, est-ce que tu trouves que je ressemble à Emrys ? demanda-t-elle en retournant le shérif.

\- Tu l'aimes et cela est réciproque, je ne suis pas de taille contre elle.

\- Emma, mon cœur bat dans ta poitrine, écoute-le, sens ses battements. D'après toi pourquoi ses battements sont aussi chaotique ? Ne ressens-tu pas ma douleur, combien tes mots m'attristent ?

\- Ce n'est que passager, tu m'oublieras dans ses bras comme tu m'as oubliée lorsqu'elle t'a embrassée.

\- Emma, non, je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir Emeralda à tes côtés. Si seulement je pouvais te faire lire toutes les lettres que j'ai écrites, mais je les aies perdues, le Mage les a brûlées. Je t'aime Emma, tu es mon présent et mon avenir. Et là je vis mon pire cauchemar, te voir me fuir.

\- Régina, je t'aime sache-le et n'en doute jamais, mais je ne veux plus être celle qui détruit ton bonheur…

La blonde ne put poursuivre sa tirade, la Reine la fit taire d'un baiser. Emma s'accrocha à son cou se laissant porter par ses émotions et tout ce que les battements du cœur de Régina lui faisaient ressentir. Régina ressentait la douleur de la jeune femme et tentait par ce baiser de lui faire ressentir la force de son amour. Oui, la situation était complexe, mais Régina n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle ressentait et elle ne voulait pas perdre Emma. La brune se sentit brutalement repoussée et vit la blonde s'éloigner et tenter de la fuir. Elle retint le shérif en lui attrapant la main ensanglantée. Emma ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

\- Emma… ta main.

\- Ce n'est rien, à peine une égratignure, expliqua le shérif.

\- Une égratignure, un doux euphémisme pour une main cassée, murmura la Reine en usant de la magie pour soigner les blessures de la blonde puis y déposa un baiser.

\- Je te pardonne Emrys, je te pardonne pour le crime dont tu te sens coupable, je te pardonne Evil Queen pour cette malédiction qui nous a réunit. Tu as fait de moi la sauveuse, ta sauveuse. Je suis et serais toujours ton bouclier, murmura la blonde en sortant de sa poche la lettre qu'elle avait pour la tendre à la brune. Fenrir m'a apporté chacune de tes lettres, elles n'ont pas été détruites. Chaque soir ton fils venait les déposer sur ma table de nuit afin que je sache que tu étais toujours en vie. Cette déclaration ne m'a jamais quittée, ni cette lettre que tu m'as écrite pour la saint Valentin. Je t'aime Régina.

D'une main tremblante la brune prit la feuille tendue, elle reconnut son écriture. C'était l'une des lettres qu'elle avait écrite. La brune colla son front contre celui de la blonde en poussant un soupir de bien-être mais elle savait qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps pour oublier la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Le visage baigné de larmes elle embrassa Emma, les battements du cœur de la blonde accélérèrent ce qui remplit de joie et d'amour la Reine.

\- Je crois que je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Fenrir, dit Régina en mettant fin au baiser.

\- Tu devrais plus le remercier que le punir, sans ces lettres j'aurais passé tout mon temps à te rechercher, chaque lettre était pour moi un signe de réconfort bien sauf cette lettre de saint Valentin, ce que tu écrivais était si…

\- Tu n'étais pas censée lire ces lettres, du moins pas de mon vivant, tenta d'expliquer la brune.

\- Chut, je ne veux rien savoir pour le moment, je veux juste profiter de ta présence, de ton amour et de notre petite famille.

\- Je t'aime Emma, murmura l'Evil Queen en embrassant de nouveau le shérif.

Pendant ce temps Henry tentait d'assouvir sa curiosité sur les dragons et le monde d'origine de ses mères en posant une multitude de question à Emeralda sous le regard attendrit de Fenrir. Ainsi entre éclat de rire et souvenirs douloureux, le jeune brun commençait à découvrir la jeunesse du dragon élevé avec amour par Emrys et Emeralda avant que ces derniers ne se sacrifient en attaquant le Mage pour protéger le derniers représentants d'une espèce aujourd'hui disparue, ou presque.

\- Et il n'y a aucune chance que, tout comme Fenrir, un autre dragon ait survécut ? demanda l'enfant avec espoir.

\- Je ne pourrais le dire avec certitude Henry, mais de mon vivant tous les dragons avaient été tués soit par le Mage, soit par des personnes cupides de notre monde.

\- Fenrir m'a dit que mon âme appartenait aussi à votre monde et que je ne retrouverais pas la mémoire comme mes mères, mais il ne veut pas me dire pourquoi. Et vous Emeralda vous sauriez me dire pourquoi ?

\- Hélas enfant je ne reconnais pas ton âme, je ne pourrais t'apporter de réponse.

Voyant le visage triste de son frère Fenrir voulut lui changer les idées et sous une impulsion provoquer par tous ces souvenirs évoqués il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et courut droit vers Emeralda pour l'entrainer elle aussi dans le lagon d'eau chaude.

\- Fenrir, hurlèrent deux voix à l'entrée de la grotte.

Trop tard, une grande gerbe d'eau venant s'écraser aux pieds de Mme le Maire et son shérif. Trois têtes ressortir de l'eau et éclatèrent de rire avant d'entamer une bataille d'eau. Les deux mères commencèrent à faire demi-tour avant d'être immobilisées par une mystérieuse force qui doucement, mais sûrement, les entrainaient vers le lagon. Elles tentèrent de résister dans un premier temps, peine perdue.

\- Fenrir arrête cela tout de suite, exigea Régina.

\- Arrêter quoi Mère ? demanda le dragon qui dos à l'entrée ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait.

\- Henry, je sais que tu veux connaître ta puissance mais ne joue pas à cela gamin, répliqua Emma.

\- Désolé M'man mais c'est pas moi.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent comprenant qui les entrainait vers le lagon et avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoique se soit Emeralda leur fit un sourire taquin puis fit un geste de la main qui eut pour résultat de faire plonger la Reine et le shérif dans l'eau.

\- Des enfants, je suis entourée d'enfants, s'énerva Régina en crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalée.

\- Je vois que certaines choses de ne change pas, murmura l'autre brune à l'oreille de Fenrir.

\- Arrête de te plaindre, répondit Emma en aspergeant d'eau la Reine.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, soupira la brune en tentant de se protéger des attaques du shérif.

Henry regardait ses mères jouer comme des enfants, puis faisant un clin d'œil à Fenrir et Emeralda il dessina un symbole dans l'air qui fit jaillir une masse d'eau qui prit la forme d'un dragon et s'enleva au-dessus des deux jeunes femmes. Du coin de l'œil Régina vit le mouvement de l'eau et se retourna. Elle reconnaissait ce tour, elle se tourna vers la blonde qui sourit et haussa les épaules avant que le dragon d'eau ne plonge droit sur elles les douchant une fois de plus. Tout le monde retint son souffle en attendant la réaction du Maire.

\- Voilà un bien joli tour, mais à l'avenir Emeralda j'aimerais que tu apprennes à Henry comment se défendre, expliqua-t-elle en sortant du lagon.

\- Je ne lui apprendrait plus rien mon Aimée, il est temps pour moi de retourner là où est ma place et de transmettre tout mon savoir à Emma, répondit la concernée.

\- Déjà ? questionna Henry.

\- Oui mon enfant, tu sais je ne suis qu'un « accident », si tout c'était passé comme prévu je n'aurais même pas existé. Il est temps que je rendes à Emma ce qui lui appartient, il est temps que je deviennes celle que je suis destinée à être dans cette vie.

\- Je ne te reverrais plus ? demanda l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne te quitte pas Henry, je deviens enfin ta maman. Emma aura tout mes souvenirs comme cela aurait dû être depuis sa naissance. Je serais toujours là gamin, expliqua la brune en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu pourras me poser encore des centaines de questions sur mes vies antérieures, j'y répondrais.

Malgré la tristesse qui pouvait se lire dans les yeux de l'enfant il hocha la tête avant d'embrasser Emeralda.

\- Tu seras ma maman toi aussi.

\- Je l'ai toujours été et je te protègerais comme je l'ai toujours fait, murmura-t-elle.

Emeralda se releva, embrassa Fenrir une dernière fois et lui offrit un petit pendentif en forme de loup.

\- Dans ce monde cet animal est ton protecteur, ton gardien. Trouves-le et tu deviendras plus fort.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux Mère, et aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau une famille comme dans la légende que me contais mon père.

\- Oui, comme dans la légende du dragon de la Déesse. Tu es aussi fort et courageux que ce dragon et je suis fière de toi, je l'ai toujours été.

Régina regardait la scène des adieux cherchant les mots de réconfort qu'elle pourrait dire pour rassurer ses enfants et aussi se rassurer elle. Lorsque son regard croisa les yeux verts d'Emma elle compris, Emeralda et Emma avait ce regard particulier, cette petite étincelle qui la rassurait et lui redonnait confiance. Une main sur sa joue la ramena au moment présent.

\- Ce n'est pas l'heure des adieux mon Amour, nous sommes liées pour l'éternité, nos âmes se retrouveront toujours.

\- Emeralda…

\- Un jour tu m'as dit « *Ce monde n'est que la préparation au monde suivant, que tout ce qui peut-être demandé c'est de le quitter en espérant avoir aimé et avoir été aimée.

\- Je te rechercherais partout, à travers mille mondes et dix mille vies jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve.

\- Je t'attendrais dans chacun d'eux tant je t'aime. »

\- Dans ce monde tu ne m'as pas attendue, tu m'as retrouvée.

\- Je t'aime, répondit Emeralda en se blottissant dans les bras de la Reine.

Régina serra contre son cœur l'autre brune avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue. Puis vint le tour d'Emma. Le shérif regarda s'approcher l'autre femme, cette part de son âme qui détenait la clé d'une partie de ses anciennes vies.

\- Emma, je te les confie.

\- C'est étrange de t'entendre dire cela, après tout tu fais partie de moi… à moins que ce ne soit moi qui fasse partie de toi. Cette situation est tellement étrange, ça fait bizarre de voir une partie de son âme en chair et en os, tenta de plaisanter la blonde. Tu seras là aussi pour veiller sur eux.

\- Tu vas devenir plus puissante, ta magie va changer, ne soit pas effrayée car tu seras toujours toi.

\- Et nous serons là pour t'aider, ajouta Fenrir.

Emma prit Emeralda dans ses bras. Elle cherchait les mots justes pour rassurer la brune, alors qu'en fait c'est elle qu'elle voulait rassurer, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

\- Je vais devenir toi tout comme tu vas devenir moi, je serais là aussi pour te guider grâce à mes souvenirs, nos souvenirs, murmura Emeralda si faiblement que seule Emma l'entendit. Et bien gamin, le petit dragon et toi allez nous montrez votre puissance, il est temps pour moi de repartir.

Etrangement la blonde n'avait pas envie de voir son double disparaître.

\- Rassure toi shérif, je ne disparaîtrais pas, je serais toi, de toute façon cela est inéluctable, je commence à entendre tes pensées, cela veut dire que nos âmes commence à s'unir.

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la blonde s'effondra assaillie par toutes une série de flash tantôt douloureux, tantôt heureux, elle vit certaines de ses morts, les moments partagés avec Fenrir bébé, la première boule de feu de Fenrir qui avait enflammée sa robe. La douleur était insupportable. Régina voulut se précipiter vers Emma mais une force invisible la paralysait.

\- Fenrir, Henry dépêchez-vous, Emma ne va pas résister longtemps, hurla Emeralda.

L'enfant était apeuré, sa mère biologique avait des larmes de sang qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il allait perdre sa mère, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Fenrir posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune brun.

\- Henry, on peut le faire, tu es celui qui croit.

\- Oui, tu as raison Fenrir.

Les yeux du jeune garçon brillèrent d'un éclat doré, il prit la main de la blonde.

\- Tous va bien se passer M'man, cette fois c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de toi.

Emma n'entendait plus rien, la douleur lui avait fait perdre connaissance. L'enfant tendit son autre main vers Emeralda. Régina regardait impuissante la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, elle tentait de se libérer de la magie qui la retenait. Un éclair lumineux l'aveugla et elle tomba enfin libérer. Elle se précipita vers la blonde et son fils, tous deux étaient inconscients. Elle chercha Emeralda et Fenrir. Elle trouva se dernier flottant inconscient dans le lagon. La brune utilisa la magie pour sortir le dragon de l'eau avant qu'il ne se noie et le ramena jusqu'à elle, cependant elle ne trouva aucune trace d'Emeralda. Régina ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était passé, le plus urgent était de s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. Elle secoua violemment Fenrir pour lui faire reprendre connaissance, s'étant assurée qu'il respirait toujours. Il ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

\- Réveille Henry, je m'occupe d'Emma.

\- Oui Mère.

Il prit l'enfant et partit dans l'autre grotte tandis que Régina réalisait que la blonde ne respirait plus.

_* Dialogue issue du film 47 Ronins et une des premières citations de cette fiction._


	22. Chapter 22

_Toutes mes excuses de vous livrer cette fiction avec une telle irrégularité, la vie est faite d'imprévus, de moments de bonheur, de peine, de défis, de pause. Merci de me suivre, de lire cette fiction, merci de vos reviews et encouragements. J'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

_Seul le temps est capable de comprendre combien l'amour est important dans la vie._

Derrière le comptoir du Granny's, Ruby repensait aux évènements des derniers jours. Elle se remémorait comment après avoir réunit toutes les fées et tenté de convaincre Gold de les rejoindre, les Charming avait décidé de transformer le dinners en une espèce de quartier général afin de mieux se préparer à affronter cet ennemi inconnu. Tout en nettoyant machinalement le bar, Ruby laissait ses pensées vagabonder, se demandant comment allait la Reine et sa famille, repensant à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa Grand-mère et la facilité avec laquelle elle l'avait convaincue de ne pas parler de la vraie nature de Fenrir. Elle avait tout de même dû faire face à la colère de son aïeul, mais Ruby n'avait pas cédé, elle avait promis de protéger le dragon quitte à devoir se fâcher avec la seule famille qui lui restait. Les mots de la vieille dame tournaient encore dans son esprit. Pourtant leur discussion avait commencé plutôt calmement, c'était le soir de son retour.

\- Et bien jeune fille, maintenant que nous sommes seules parle-moi de cet ami qui te fait des cadeaux magique si puissant.

\- Tu dois avant tout me promettre de ne rien dire aux autres.

\- Pourquoi tant de mystères ?

\- Parce que j'ai promis de le protéger lui et sa famille, commença à raconter Ruby. Et il s'agit d'une créature magique extrêmement puissante.

\- Sa famille ?

\- Oui, il n'a plus que sa mère, et maintenant il a aussi un frère adoptif. Il est si doux et si… protecteur. Il ne pense pas à sa sécurité faisant passer celle de Régina, Emma et Henry avant la sienne...

\- Que viennent faire Henry et Emma dans cette histoire.

\- C'est lui qui les a protéger l'autre soir devant le restaurant, malgré le danger qu'il courait d'être découvert il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à attaquer l'être maléfique qui en a après eux, ce qui est normal quand on sait que Henry est son frère et que…

\- Ruby doucement, je ne comprend plus rien. Henry n'a pas de frère, Emma n'a pas eu d'autre enfant que je sache.

\- Emma non, mais Régina oui.

\- Régina a un enfant ? s'écria la vieille dame complètement perdue. Mais… Comment ?

\- Avant d'adopter Henry, Régina avait adopté un autre bébé...

\- Et elle l'a formé à la magie, je le savais qu'on devait se méfier, dit Granny en commençant à vouloir ôter le pendentif qu'elle portait.

\- Non, ne fait pas cela, tu ne comprends pas, il n'est pas maléfique, c'est tout le contraire je dirais pour ce que j'ai vu. Emma lui fait confiance, Henry aussi et moi aussi je lui fait confiance. Et puis les fées on examiné les pendentifs, ils n'ont pas été créés par la magie noire, s'écria la louve

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Ruby, s'énerva Granny.

La jeune femme regarda sa grand-mère.

\- Il s'appelle Fenrir, c'est la créature la plus douce et généreuse que j'ai jamais rencontré et c'est…

La brune hésitait, mais elle savait que l'ancienne chasseuse qu'était son aïeul ne tarderait pas à savoir à quel animal appartenait cette odeur. Elle aussi autrefois avait dû cohabiter avec le loup, une malédiction qui avait détruit une grande partie de sa famille.

\- Fenrir est un dragon, soupira la louve sans regarder sa grand-mère.

\- Un dragon ? Ruby tu réalises que cette créatu…

\- Maléfique aussi est un dragon, s'écria la brune ne voulant pas entendre les arguments de la vieille dame. Grand-mère, apprend à le connaitre, laisse lui une chance, cette créature n'appartient ni au monde des contes de fées ni à celui-ci.

Granny regarda sa petite fille avec étonnement.

\- Comment cela il ne vient pas du monde des contes de fées ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose et je n'ai pas tout compris des explications qu'Emma m'a donné, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien dire. Grand-mère, la louve en moi veut le protéger et je n'arrive pas à expliquer pourquoi. Promet-moi de garder le secret, supplia la brune.

\- Les loups protègent instinctivement seulement les membres les plus faibles de la meute et principalement leur descendance. Ta meute, notre meute, comprend la famille Charming du fait que nous avons passé des années à partager les peines et joies de Snow. Bien que j'ai toute confiance en Emma, je me fie bien plus à ton instinct de loup qu'à tout autre jugement. Je garderais son secret et je t'aiderais à le protéger mais seulement une fois que je l'aurais rencontré.

Depuis cette discussions la jeune louve se demandait comment elle pourrait convaincre le dragon de rencontrer sa grand-mère. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, les images de sa rencontre avec le dragon et les mots de sa grand-mère se mélangeant qu'elle ne sentit pas la magie du pendentif réagir. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus dans le dinners lorsqu'elle perdit l'équilibre le bar n'étant plus là pour la soutenir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et reconnu la grotte où vivait Fenrir et sa famille. Elle le vit arriver tendant un Henry inconscient dans les bras, elle jeta le torchon qu'elle avait pour courir l'aider.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle surprenant le dragon.

\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, peux-tu prendre soin de lui, Emma et Mère on besoin de moi, dit-il alors qu'elle prenait Henry. Il faut le réveiller et il doit manger.

Aussitôt son frère en sécurité dans les bras de la louve il fit demi-tour.

\- Ruby, merci d'être là, dit-il avant de courir rejoindre ses mères.

La louve déposa Henry sur la canapé et regarda autour d'elle cherchant de l'eau pour essuyer le visage pâle du garçon. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait à côté d'une mixture à l'odeur épouvantable. Elle prit et l'eau et le bol contenant l'étrange liquide en priant pour que l'odeur soit assez forte pour réveiller le fils d'Emma. Elle humidifia le premier morceau de tissu qui lui tomba sous la main et rafraichit le visage de l'enfant avec l'eau. Henry grogna en sentant le tissu frais et humide. Il murmura un mot si faiblement que la louve du tendre l'oreille et faire appelle à son côté animal pour entendre et comprendre ce que demandait Henry.

\- Boire, finit-elle par entendre

Elle fit de son mieux pour qu'Henry boive un peu d'eau mais ce dernier la recracha en s'étouffant. Il fallait qu'il reprenne conscience. Elle prit le bol de mixture et commença à le faire paser doucement sous le nez de l'enfant dont les yeux commencèrent à papillonner avant qu'il ne les ouvre avec difficulté.

\- Tout va bien Henry, c'est moi Ruby.

L'enfant tourna lentement la tête vers elle, il semblait tellement faible.

\- Dragon, murmura-t-il

\- Fenrir est avec tes mères, rassure-toi.

Henry sentait ses forces le quitter lorsqu'il sentit la potion que Fenrir lui donnait après chaque entrainement, il tenta de rapprocher le bol de ses lèvres pour en boire mais il était trop faible. Ruby le vit faire et rapprocha le bol du visage de l'enfant qui commença à boire. Malgré le goût infect Henry bu tant qu'il pu sentant ses forces revenir au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait. Il repoussa le bol à bout de souffle pour respirer un peu puis repris le bol pour en finir le contenu.

\- Merci Ruby, dit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir devant le regard surpris de la brune.

\- C'est quoi cette magie ?

\- La magie des dragons, répondit-il avant de se lever. Suis-moi.

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever avant de se diriger vers l'ouverture par laquelle Fenrir avait disparut quelques minutes plutôt.

Tandis que Ruby s'occupait de Henry, Fenrir en revenant dans la grotte s'était figé devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui. Régina en pleurs criait en frappant la poitrine d'Emma.

\- Non, je t'en prie Emma respire, ne m'abandonne pas, je viens de te retrouver. Reviens mon Amour, reviens.

Elle s'effondra en serrant contre elle le corps inerte de la blonde. Le dragon ne comprenait pas pourquoi le shérif n'avait pas repris connaissance. Qu'avait-il manqué ? Il sentait la magie d'Emeralda et de la Princesse mais elles semblait disparaître et non s'unir. Pourtant ils avaient fait tout ce qu'Emeralda leur avait expliqué… Il devait agir vite. Tout en s'approchant des deux femmes il fit appel à la magie des dragons pour retenir les magies affaiblies de la blonde. Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir, une fois de plus protéger sa famille. Pourtant, selon la légende cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Le dragon orphelin retrouvait sa famille, son père, sa mère et l'élu qu'il devait protéger et ensemble ils restauraient l'équilibre entre les ténèbres et la lumière. Il réalisa alors que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfant que lui relatait son père pour qu'il s'endorme. Il avait tant voulut croire que cette légende était vraie. Les quelques instants qu'il avait passé avec Emeralda et Henry avait fini par le convaincre que ce n'était pas une simple légende mais sans doute plus une prophétie. Cependant la macabre scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux remplient de larmes lui confirma que ce n'était qu'une légende, rien qu'une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur donner l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. Il sentait la colère remplir son cœur tendit qu'il tentait de retenir les magies d'Emma. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues en réalisant que la jeune femme était mourante. Il n'était pas assez puissant pour la sauver, Il entendit alors des pas précipités derrière lui.

\- Fenrir, l'eau vite.

Henry le dépassa en courant pour plonger dans le lagon sans autre explication. Le dragon compris et usant de la magie envoya sa mère et Emma rejoindre leur fils. A peine furent-elle dans l'eau au côté de leur fils qu'une immense vague de magie le traversa.

\- Décidément il faut toujours que cette famille use de la magie du True Love pour se sortir de situations impossibles.

\- Le True Love ? répéta Fenrir en se tournant vers Ruby.

\- C'est la magie la plus puissante qui existe au pays des contes de fées, résuma-t-elle.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venue, dit le dragon en glissant sa main dans celle de la louve.

\- Je pensais à toi, je m'inquiétais pour vous et il semble que ta magie ait fait le reste.

Le dragon se tourna vers la louve et sourit.

\- J'avais besoin de toi sans le savoir, expliqua-t-il caressant le pendentif que lui avait offert Emeralda et comprenant ses dernières paroles. Merci d'être venue.

La brune sourit en serrant la main qui était dans la sienne. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait elle se sentait en confiance au côté du dragon. Elle n'avait ressenti cette sérénité que de rares fois par le passé et uniquement en présence avec ses semblables comme sa grand-mère ou encore la meute de sa mère. Elle se souvint de la remarque de son aïeul, qu'un loup ne ressentait le besoin de protéger les membres les plus faible de la meute, surtout les louveteaux, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un louveteau mais d'un dragon. Sa meute commençait à être à l'image de la famille de Snow, voire à faire partie de la famille Charming. Des cris et des gerbes d'eau ramenèrent Ruby à la réalité. Elle regarda vers le lagon, le tableau familiale qu'elle y découvrit lui réchauffa le cœur. Henry était blottit dans les bras de ses deux mères. Fenrir lui avait lâcher la main pour sauter à son tour dans l'eau et se rapprocher de sa famille pour prendre l'enfant et les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras. La louve ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et plongea à son tour. Elle se rapprocha doucement n'osant pas écourter ce moment familiale. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se sentait privilégiée de pouvoir partager un tel moment de bonheur. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Fenrir qui la regarda les yeux pétillant de bonheur. Le dragon écarta un bras pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux et s'est hésitante qu'elle entoura cette étrange petite famille dans ses bras. La louve fut envahie d'un sentiment d'appartenance, ce même sentiment qu'elle avait déjà ressenti alors qu'elle venait d'être accepter comme un membre à part entière de la meute de sa mère. Il ne manquait plus qu'une personne pour que sa meute soit enfin complète, sa grand-mère. Habituellement les vieux loups sont rejeté par la meute, mais elle n'abandonnerait jamais son aïeul qui avait tant sacrifié pour la protéger.


	23. Chapter 23

_Un chapitre qui m'a pris un peu de temps, beaucoup même. J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera des éclaircissements. Merci à Mystic7 pour son aide. Merci de toutes vos reviews. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_"La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est d'apprendre comment danser sous la pluie" Sénèque_

La louve ne savait pas trop quelle était la source de la joie qu'elle partageait avec Fenrir et sa famille, mais elle était heureuse de savoir que tout le monde semblait en bonne santé. Pendant qu'ils faisaient sécher leurs vêtements trempés le dragon résuma les derniers évènements à la brune. L'arrivée et la disparition d'Emeralda ainsi que ses conséquences provisoires sur la santé d'Emma. De son côté Henry posait mille et une question à sa mère biologique pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais aussi que l'esprit d'Emeralda et le sien était enfin réunit. Il s'amusait notamment à l'interroger sur des faits qu'il avait appris récemment et auxquels Emma répondait par un « Tu as déjà la réponse à cette question gamin » ce à quoi le brun répondait par un sourire. Quant à Régina, d'un geste du poignet elle avait fait sécher ses vêtements et s'occupait de préparer une nouvelle tournée de « tisane des dragons », nom que ses fils avait donné à la décoction qui les soignait après chaque entrainement. Elle était heureuse que leurs efforts aient sauvé Emma, cependant elle craignait que la blonde ne la déteste et que leur relation ne se dégrade au fur et à mesure qu'elle se souviendrait de ses vies passées.

Ruby se disait qu'elle devrait profiter de l'occasion pour que Fenrir rencontre sa grand-mère, mais elle hésitait à lui en parler lorsque la voix de Régina vint interrompre le cours de ses pensées

\- Et bien Miss Lucas, pour la seconde fois en quelques jours vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, merci d'être venue.

\- J'étais inquiète votre Majesté, répondit simplement la louve en regardant Fenrir

Ce regard n'échappa pas à la brune qui observa son fils. Celui-ci examinait Emma pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

\- On ne peut que l'aimer quand on le connait, même sous sa forme de dragon, on se sent en sécurité en sa présence, dit la Reine

\- Et pourtant il cache tellement de souffrance, ajouta la serveuse en essuyant une larme solitaire. Lors de mon retour nous avons presque dû affronter le Mage. Robin, Charmant, Snow et ma grand-mère avons combattus une ombre encapuchonnée. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier son odeur et Granny non plus.

\- Personne n'a été blessé ? demanda avec inquiétude l'Evil Queen.

\- Non, il s'est évaporé lorsque nous l'avons attaqué.

Régina poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Rendez moi un service, empêchez les idiots qui servent de parents à Emma d'aller attaquer le Mage.

\- Je peux vous rassurer sur ce point, après notre rencontre imprévue avec lui, Granny m'a aidé à les convaincre que c'était une menace bien plus grande que Rumple et vous réunit. Pour le moment ils ont transformé le Dinner en quartier général et on a le droit à des réunions pour être prêt à défendre la ville en cas d'attaque.

\- Merci, je ne voudrais pas que notre shérif perde sa famille, dit la Reine.

\- Majesté, j'aim…

\- Miss Lucas, appelez moi Régina, je n'ai jamais vraiment été votre Reine, l'interrompit la brune avec un sourire.

\- Moi c'est Ruby, rétorqua la louve en souriant à son tour.

\- Que vouliez-vous me demander… Ruby ?

\- J'aimerais que vous autorisiez Fenrir à me raccompagner au restaurant.

Le maire la regarda surprise.

\- Ma grand-mère a senti son odeur sur moi et elle demande à le rencontrer, mais je veux avoir votre accord avant d'en parler avec votre fils.

\- Je vois, vous prendrez soin de lui et le protégerez si le Mage tente quoique se soit à son encontre ?

\- Je vous jure de le protéger comme j'ai protégé Snow, répondit la louve en inclinant la tête.

\- Alors je vous le confie. Fenrir, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'arrive Mère.

Il se dirigea vers les deux brunes après s'être assuré qu'Emma n'avait ni blessure physique, ni blessure psychologique.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il en humant la fumée de la potion que préparait sa mère.

\- Ruby je vous laisse tout lui expliquer, moi je dois prendre soin du reste de ma famille. A tout à l'heure Fenrir, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue du dragon.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne l'avais vu ainsi, murmura le dragon.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? questionna la brune en réalisant qu'elle venait de le tutoyer.

\- Heureuse, répondit-il. Et bien Miss Lucas comment puis-je me rendre utile ?

\- Il faut que tu m'accompagnes au restaurant, expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- Quelqu'un est-il en danger ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Non… enfin pas encore… Ma grand-mère veut te rencontrer, soupira-t-elle.

\- Oh, s'exclama-t-il. Promis je ne la croquerais pas, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus qu'elle te morde ou que tu la mordes.

\- Dois-je en conclure qu'elle est… comme vous ? interroga-t-il

\- Pas tout à fait mais par le passé oui.

\- Intéressant, quand partons-nous ?

\- Quand tu seras prêt.

Fenrir s'éloigna pour parler avec Henry et lui remis quelque chose. Le brun acquiesça avant de prendre le dragon dans ses bras. Ruby curieuse tendit l'oreille et entendit Henry demander à l'animal d'être prudent.

\- Promis mon frère. Je vous laisse ce collier, tant que vous le porterez il bridera vos pouvoirs et si le Mage vous retrouve vous n'aurez qu'à le retirer et toutes les barrières que j'ai mis en place disparaitront.

\- D'accord. Reviens vite.

Ruby eut les larmes aux yeux de les voir ainsi. Elle vit le jeune dragon ébouriffer les cheveux de l'enfant avant de se détourner et s'approcher d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons-y Miss Lucas, voyons à quoi ressemble la rencontre entre un loup et un dragon.

\- Nous le savons déjà Fenrir, j'ai survécu à ton humour dévastateur, répondit dans un souris la louve en glissant sa main dans celle du dragon.

Après un dernier regard à sa famille, il souffla un nuage dorée qui les entoura. Lorsque celui-ci se dissipa Ruby reconnut le Granny's. Sans perdre de temps, elle tira le dragon surpris vers la cuisine avant que le premier client ne rentre dans le Dinner. En ouvrant, elle se trouva nez à nez avec… l'arbalète de sa grand-mère.

\- Ruby, s'écria soulagée la vieille dame en abaissant son arme avant de la relever aussitôt après avoir vu le jeune homme blond derrière la louve.

\- Grand-mère baisse cette arme, dit la brune. Fenrir rentre avant que quelqu'un ne te voit. Grand-mère je te présente Fenrir le fils de Régina, Fenrir ma grand-mère et maintenant je vous laisse discuter.

Sur ces présentations à l'emporte pièce, la brune retourna au bar, quant à Fenrir il observait avec attention la cuisine.

\- Ma mère se plairait ici, dit-il en faisant le tour de la cuisine du regard.

\- La Reine ne supporterait pas de se retrouver dans une cuisine, répondit sèchement la vieille dame.

\- La Reine adore cuisiner, prendre soin des autres, rétorqua-t-il calmement.

\- Nous ne parlons sûrement pas de la même personne, la réponse fusa avec colère.

\- Nous parlons de la même personne, seulement vous ne voyez en elle que l'Evil Queen alors que moi je l'ai toujours vu comme ma mère, la personne qui a sacrifié sa vie et qui est morte pour me protéger.

\- C'est étrange, mais vous ne ressemblez absolument pas à la Reine mais plus à notre shérif, comme si vous étiez son frère jumeau.

\- Un cadeau de mon frère Henry, que préparez-vous pour le déjeuner ? demanda-t-il en humant le fumet qui s'échappait des casseroles.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une seule occasion de préparer un repas humain pour ma mère, d'habitude je chassais et d'un souffle je faisais cuire le repas, mais en tant qu'humain j'ai tant d'autres possibilités.

\- Vous êtes… je n'arrive pas à vous cerner, dit la vieille dame étonnée de se sentir rassurée par la présence du dragon alors qu'elle devrait s'en méfier.

\- Nous nous connaissons à peine Madame, et j'espère avoir l'occasion de mieux vous connaitre, et par expérience je sais que préparer un repas peut-être un moment propice aux échanges, dit-il en se lavant les mains. Me permettez-vous de vous aider ?

\- Ruby a raison, vous êtes comme un enfant.

\- Plus un adolescent qu'un enfant, dit-il. Avez-vous un tablier ?

\- Vous êtes…

\- Un dragon, l'interrompit Fenrir avec un sourire. Votre petite fille m'a dit que vous vouliez apprendre à me connaître, et aujourd'hui le temps n'est pas un allié.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vous avez rencontré le Mage, vous l'avez senti.

\- L'homme à l'odeur de mort, répondit la vieille dame.

\- Oui, c'est une odeur caractéristique de ceux qui tire leur énergie des morts.

\- L'énergie des morts ?

\- J'oubliais que nous n'avions pas tout raconter à Ruby, pour son bien et le votre. Vous savez que je suis un dragon, l'homme que vous avez rencontré à tuer ma famille et de nombreux autres dragons pour leur voler leur pouvoir, leur énergie. Je suis le dernier représentant de mon espèce et Régina a mis sa vie en danger pour me protéger du Mage, elle a risqué sa vie puis a fini par mourir. Elle n'est pas la seule à être morte pour que le Mage ne découvre pas mon existence, Emma aussi s'est sacrifiée pour moi.

\- Je ne comprend pas.

\- Je viens d'un monde et d'un temps différent du votre ou de celui-ci. Dans mon monde les dragons étaient sacrés et respectés jusqu'à ce que le Mage découvre notre secret : notre magie rend immortel ceux avec qui nous la partageons. Ce que le Mage ne savait pas c'est que c'était le dragon qui choisissait de partager sa magie avec un être élu.

\- Je crois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, le Mage a volé la magie pour devenir immortel.

\- Exactement et pour être le seul immortel, il décida de tuer tous les dragons. Il volait la magie de chaque dragon qu'il tuait devenant plus puissant après chaque meurtre. Puis il décima ma famille devant mes yeux, je n'étais qu'un bébé âgé de quelques années et trop faible pour me défendre. Mon père me cacha et toute ma famille se sacrifia pour ma survit. Lorsque, je suis sortie de ma cachette mon père, ma mère, mes frères et sœurs étaient tous décédés. J'étais seul et effrayé. Avant de rencontrer Régina, comme vous la nommez, je fus capturé, torturé et une de mes ailes fut mutilée pour que je ne puisse fuir. Pourtant j'y suis parvenu et c'est affamé, terrorisé et plein de sang que je rencontrais mon sauveur.

\- Pauvre enfant, murmura la vieille dame en s'approchant de Fenrir.

\- Dans mon monde Régina était un homme et s'appelait Emrys. C'était un être solitaire et que la vie avait blessé. Il me recueillit, me nourrit, me soigna mais n'ayant aucune connaissance des dragons, ne put sauver mon aile. Dès ce jour nos destins furent lié et ma magie de façon instinctive attacha nos âmes. Pendant longtemps nous avons voyagé seuls, évitant un maximum les lieux habités. Excusez-moi, je me perds dans mes souvenirs et je vous retarde dans votre travail. Puis- je vous aider à faire quoique ce soit ?

\- Pas pour le moment, je dois juste laisser mijoter ces plats. J'aimerais entendre le reste de votre histoire.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire, Emrys et moi avons continué notre voyage et avons fini par croiser le chemin d'une jeune femme dénommée Emeralda, que vous connaissez aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Emma. Elle connaissait les dragons et a pu sauver mon aile. J'étais le plus heureux des bébés dragons, j'avais perdu ma famille et je fus recueillit par une famille atypique. Emrys et Emeralda devinrent mes parents adoptifs, Emeralda m'apprit tout ce qu'elle savait des dragons et Emrys l'art du combat. Mais le bonheur fut de courte durée et mes parents adoptifs durent combattre à leur tour le Mage.

\- Il avait découvert votre existence ? demanda Granny en se levant pour surveiller ses préparations.

\- Non, mais lorsqu'un dragon partage sa magie, l'élu est reconnaissable grâce à une marque qui se révèle… sous certaines conditions. Le Mage s'est imaginé que tout comme lui Emrys et Emeralda tiraient leur magie de dragons qu'ils avaient tué, ils n'ont pas démenti sa supposition, puis ils sont morts emportant le secret de mon existence. Je me suis de nouveau retrouvé seul.

\- Je pensais pourtant que votre magie rendait les élus immortels ? interrogea la vieille dame

\- J'étais un jeune dragon ignorant, seules leurs âmes devinrent immortelles. Nous avons vécu nombre de vies, dans nombres de mondes. Dans chacune de ses vies le Mage les retrouvait, les combattait et les tuait. Mais aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes, je suis devenu assez puissant pour le combattre.

Et vous ne serez pas seuls cette fois, dit une voix teintée de colère depuis la porte.

Fenrir se retourna pour voir Ruby le visage baigné de larmes. Il se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.


	24. Chapter 24

_« Il n'y a pas de sentiment plus réconfortant et consolant que de savoir que vous êtes juste à côté de celui (ou celle) que vous aimez »_

_Oscar Wilde_

Ruby se blottit dans les bras de Fenrir et le serra de peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Elle avait entendu toute l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Granny. Elle s'était sentie envahie d'un sentiment de tristesse avant de sentir une vague de haine venir la remplacer. La louve en elle voulait sortir et trouver le Mage, sa part humaine voulait prendre soin du dragon et effacer tous ces mauvais souvenirs.

\- Je ne laisserais plus personne te blesser, je resterais à tes côtés, aux côtés de ta famille pour vaincre ce Mage, sanglota-t-elle

\- Acceptes-tu d'être mon protecteur ? demanda le dragon.

\- Je l'étais bien avant que tu ne me le demandes, répondit-elle.

\- Ruby, avant d'accepter tu dois savoir ce que cela implique d'être le protecteur d'un dragon, commença le dragon.

\- Je pense le savoir, Régina et Emma n'ont-elles pas sacrifiées leur vie en te protégeant ?

\- Mais elles ne sont pas des protecteurs, elles sont mes parents.

\- Et quelle différence existe-t-il entre leur rôle et celui de protecteur ?

\- Le lien que cela créera entre nous.

\- Qu'importe la nature de ce lien, tu fais partie de ma famille, de ma meute, et si le Mage veut ta mort il me trouvera sur son chemin, précisa Ruby d'une voix grave.

\- Fenrir écartez-vous, s'écria Granny en voyant les yeux de sa petite-fille changer.

\- Je ne crains rien Granny, elle ne me fera aucun mal même si elle se transforme.

\- Je vous en prie, éloignez-vous, nous devons l'enfermer avant qu'elle ne soit un danger pour mes clients, expliqua la vieille dame.

\- Tout va bien, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, poursuivit le dragon en caressant le dos de la brune. Tout va bien Ruby, nous ne courons aucun danger.

\- Tu souffres, je ressens ta souffrance…

\- Je ne souffre plus autant qu'avant, aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé ma famille et je t'ai trouvé toi, je ne cours plus aucun danger.

\- Fenrir, appella encore Granny

\- Lorsque vous avez affronté le Mage a-t-elle perdu le contrôle ? demanda le dragon tenant toujours la louve dans ses bras

\- Non, c'est comme si elle…

\- … utilisait ses capacités de loup sous forme humaine, finit-il

\- Oui.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Fenrir. Non, cela ne peut être vrai.

\- Tout va bien mon garçon ? demanda Granny.

Le jeune dragon se sentait perdu, Ruby était devenue sa protectrice sans même qu'il n'ait lancé le sort qui devait lié leur destin. Il leva les yeux vers Granny.

\- Je suis désolée Madame, je ne voulais pas la mettre en danger, mais désormais son destin et le mien sont liés, je…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon garçon, c'est son choix aussi, et elle n'est pas la seule à avoir lié son destin au votre, Régina et Emma l'ont fait avant ma petite-fille. Comme Ruby te l'a dit tu fais partie de notre meute, nous nous protégeons les uns les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Juste que tu acceptes d'être un membre de la meute, répondit Ruby ayant retrouvé sa voix.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le dragon inquiet.

\- Je vais bien Fenrir, je suis désolée d'avoir presque perdu le contrôle mais en t'écoutant parler de ton passé j'ai laissé la haine prendre le pas sur toutes mes autres émotions.

\- On parlera de tout cela plus tard, quelqu'un s'approche de votre restaurant.

\- Je retourne en salle, répondit la brune en effaçant tant bien que mal les dernières larmes encore visibles sur son visage

\- Alors, ce tablier, où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? demanda le dragon avec un sourire

Après avoir mangé, Henry demanda à ses mères de reprendre l'entrainement de magie, cependant il ne résista pas bien longtemps, trop épuisé par tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver sa mère biologique. D'un commun accord et en usant de magie les deux femmes aménagèrent la grotte principale, où ils étaient réfugiés, pour qu'enfin chacun puisse se reposer. Elles créèrent des chambres, un petit salon-salle à manger. Cela n'était pas aussi grand que le manoir du Maire, mais c'était assez coquet. Le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour aller se reposer une fois sa chambre prête, il s'allongea dans le lit et s'endormit presque instantanément. La blonde regardait attendrie son fils lorsque la brune la sortit de sa contemplation en lui tendant une tasse de chocolat saupoudré de cannelle.

\- Tu comptes le regarder jusqu'à son réveil ? demanda Régina.

\- Désolée, j'ai l'impression que je le vois pour la première fois, c'est comme si j'étais la même et pourtant différente depuis que mon âme et celle d'Emeralda sont unies.

\- C'est normal tu vas vite t'y habituer. Tu te souviens de tout ? s'inquiéta Régina

\- De tout mon Amour.

\- Et…

\- C'était une autre vie, un autre temps, l'interrompit Emma en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle vie avec nos enfants.

L'ancienne Reine prit la main de son aimée et l'embrassa les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser avec amour et douceur.

La blonde répondit au baiser en l'approfondissant.

\- Tu m'as manquée, murmura la sauveuse le front collé contre celui de la brune.

\- Tu m'as manquée aussi.

\- Je sais, j'ai toutes tes lettres qui me le prouvent, répliqua le shérif.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois remercier Fenrir ou le punir, soupira l'Evil Queen en rougissant. Tu les as toutes lues ?

\- Je les ai lu et relu, toutes sans exception, expliqua la fille des Charming en s'éloignant du coin qui servait de chambre à Henry. Certaines m'ont remplies de joie et d'espoir en sachant que tu m'aimais, que tu étais amoureuse de moi, d'autres me mettaient en colère car tu avais décidé que la meilleure façon de me protéger était de me quitter, de me laisser croire que tu avais joué avec mes sentiments. Tu m'as brisé le cœur lorsque tu as disparu.

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis montrée égoïste. Je devais choisir de rester avec toi et mettre ta vie en danger ou souffrir loin de toi pour te protéger. Comprend-moi, il menaçait ta vie et celle de ta famille et je ne pouvais te dire la vérité, te parler de cette menace. Je préférais… j'étais persuadée que je serais la seule à souffrir et que tu finirais par trouver le bonheur sans moi.

\- Tu aurais du venir me parler, on aurait trouver une solution ensemble.

\- Il me surveillait, je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Je devais montrer aucune faille, aucune faiblesse, quitte à ce que tu me haïsses.

\- J'ai éprouvé beaucoup de colère après ton départ, je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir ouvert mon cœur.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- « L'amour, c'est n'avoir jamais à dire qu'on est désolé »(1), tu dis que tu as fait tout cela par amour alors assume que tes décisions m'ont brisées le cœur, assume que ton silence m'a fait souffrir, dit Emma en pleurs.

\- Je…

\- Ne dis rien, même si je ne comprend pas tout au vu de la douleur avec laquelle j'ai vécu pendant ton absence je peux accepter que tu as voulu t'épargner la souffrance d'une perte, de ma perte et que tu as fuis, d'autant plus que petit à petit je retrouve mes souvenirs. Je t'ai moi aussi vu mourir, j'ai moi aussi vécu cette douleur de continuer à vivre sans toi. Ne me fuis plus jamais, même si tu as peur de me perdre.

\- Je t'aime Emma, fut la seule chose que le brune réussit à dire tant l'émotion étreignait sa gorge venant se blottir dans les bras de cette femme qui faisait battre son cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, même quand tu me mets hors de moi quand tu prends de mauvaises décisions sans me demander mon avis, répondit Emma en serrant presque à l'étouffer.

Régina profita de ce sentiment de bien-être qui l'envahissait, elle sentit les battements du cœur de la sauveuse changer de rythme. Avoir l'organe le plus fragile et le plus important de la femme qu'elle aimait battre dans sa poitrine était à la fois étrange et apaisant. C'était comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'une seule et même personne en deux corps séparés. De son côté la blonde ressentait et partageait les émotions qui animaient et bouleversaient le cœur de la brune.

Dans la cuisine du Granny's Fenrir suivait scrupuleusement les indications de la vieille dame pour préparer les différentes commandes que Ruby leur transmettait. Le jeune dragon écoutait et tentait de mémoriser tous ce qui se rapportait à la cuisine. Il répondait aux questions que lui posait la grand-mère de la louve et partageait avec elle quelques souvenirs. Ce qu'il vivait lui était totalement inconnu et il profitait de chacun de ces instants de paix avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine sur la ville.

\- Fenrir, voudriez-vous rencontrer les parents d'Emma ? demanda brusquement Granny.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée, répondit le dragon sans un regard pour son interlocutrice.

\- Le grand méchant dragon aurait-il peur de Snow White et son Prince Charmant ? le taquina Ruby qui avait tout entendu depuis la porte.

\- Ne te moque pas, que vont-ils penser en me voyant ? Comment pourrais-je leur expliquer ma ressemblance avec leur fille ?

\- Vous n'aurez pas à leur parler, précisa Granny, vous pouvez les voir sans sortir de la cuisine, ils sont assis à la table à coté de l'entrée, le couple avec le bébé.

Fenrir s'approcha de la porte avec hésitation. Il regarda par le petit hublot qui donnait sur la salle et vit les parents du shérif qui jouaient avec un bébé en attendant d'être servit.

\- Ils ont l'air heureux, murmura-t-il.

\- Ils sont aussi inquiets de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur fille et de leur petit-fils, dit la vieille dame en posant deux assiettes sur le passe-plat.

\- Est-ce leur commande ? s'enquit-il timidement.

\- Tu veux leur apporter ? demanda Ruby.

\- Je... Je ne veux pas les mettre en danger, répondit le dragon en retournant à ses fourneaux précipitamment.

\- Comment pourrais-tu les mettre en danger ?

\- Je mets en danger toutes les personnes qui m'approchent, répondit-il des larmes glissants sur ses joues

\- Fenrir arrête d'avoir peur.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, ce sont les parents d'Emma, les êtres qui lui sont le plus chers avec son fils et ma mère, je refuse de les mettre en danger. Plus personne ne périra par ma faute, s'énerva-t-il

\- Fenrir, tes yeux, s'exclama la louve.

\- Ils brillent d'une lueur dorée c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Je dois partir, paniqua-t-il.

Sans réfléchir Ruby prit le dragon dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer et lorsque celui-ci tenta de la repousser elle resserra son étreinte usant de sa force animal.

\- Tout va bien Fenrir, calme-toi, tu n'es pas responsable de toutes ces morts. Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués

\- Mais c'est tout comme. J'aurais du les protéger, je suis un dragon, j'aurais du tenter quelque chose et non rester caché, pleura-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux.

Ruby suivit le mouvement pour ne pas briser l'étreinte dans laquelle elle avait enfermé le dragon.

\- Non cela n'a rien à voir, crois-moi je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai tuée l'homme que j'aimais lorsque je me suis retrouvée sous ma forme animale. Je connais la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher et je connais aussi la douleur de l'avoir tuer de mes propres mains, même si sur l'instant j'avais perdu toute conscience humaine. Je vis avec le poids de cette culpabilité depuis cette nuit fatale.

Fenrir resserra son étreinte et se mit instinctivement à dégager une douce chaleur apaisante. Pour avoir vu l'état de désespoir dans lequel sa mère avait sombré après avoir poignardé son âme sœur lors de sa dernière réincarnation, il comprenait ce que Ruby avait dû traverser. Il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour apaiser son protecteur après l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire.

\- Même toi je te fais souffrir, murmura-t-il

\- Je t'interdis de dire cela, répliqua-t-elle. Tu ne me fais pas souffrir.

\- Je vais partir, je vais vous laisser, ajouta-t-il en tentant de se lever.

\- Reste avec moi Fenrir, s'il te plaît, l'interrompit la louve qui s'accrocha à lui de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir alors qu'il souffrait autant. Ruby avait le sentiment de partager et vivre la souffrance que ressentait le dragon. Elle se demanda si c'était le fruit de son imagination ? Et si ce n'était pas cela, est-ce que le dragon pouvait expérimenter le tumulte d'émotions qui la bouleversaient.

\- Les liens entre un dragon et son protecteur sont mystérieux et aussi très différents. Certains protecteurs pouvaient entendre les pensées des dragons, d'autres pouvaient acquérir la puissance que possédaient l'animal qu'ils devaient protéger ou encore contrôler le feu. Le lien est unique. Je ressens tes émotions, je peux entendre tes pensées et même partager tes souvenirs, expliqua-t-il.

Un bruit en salle leur rappela qu'ils étaient en plein service et qu'ils devaient se remettre aux fourneaux, pour Granny et Fenrir, et reprendre le service pour Ruby.

* * *

_(1) Extrait de Love Story_

_Bonjour, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. merci de vos reviews, merci de me lire, merci de me suivre. Merci à Mystik7, merci de tes encouragements, commentaires et corrections. _


	25. Chapter 25

_La personne qui t'aime ne te quittera jamais. Même si il y a des centaines de raisons d'abandonner, elle trouvera toujours une raison de ne pas le faire._

Après le service du midi Fenrir pris le temps d'aider Granny a ranger et laver la cuisine. Ruby trouvait tous les prétextes possibles pour être aussi souvent que possible dans la cuisine mais ni le dragon ni la vieille dame n'étaient dupe des véritables raisons de ses allers et venues fréquentes entre la salle et la cuisine.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle s'assure que je n'ai pas disparu sans lui dire au revoir ou elle hésite à me demander de rester ?

\- Les loups ne sont pas fait pour être solitaire, je pense plus qu'elle cherche comment vous convaincre que vous êtes vous aussi un loup, enfin tout du moins que vous en avez l'âme Fenrir, répondit la vieille dame.

\- L'âme d'un loup, répéta le dragon en regardant la porte qui séparait la cuisine de la salle du dinners.

Le dragon termina de laver les dernières assiettes avant de commencer à les sécher.

\- Fenrir, laissez cela et aller voir ma petite fille, je pense que devriez parlez de ce lien du protecteur, dit la vieille dame en poussant le jeune dragon vers la porte.

Il entra dans la salle et observa Ruby qui était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle repensait aux derniers évènements qui s'étaient produits depuis que la magie des dragons l'avait emmenée dans la grotte pour la première fois, réagissant aux peurs d'Henry. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à ce que Fenrir ne le mentionne mais elle avait changé, sa louve avait changée. C'était comme si leur deux âmes pouvaient se partager le même corps. Elle se sentait plus forte, plus sûre, plus sereine. Elle se sentait complète. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses ressentis qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que Fenrir était à ses côtés à l'observer en silence et poussa un hurlement de frayeur lorsqu'il lui toucha le bras.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, dit-il en maintenant ses mains devant lui en signe de paix.

\- Tu aurais pu t'annoncer, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Tu avais l'air tellement concentrée que je n'ai pas voulu troubler tes réflexions, se justifia-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela implique que je sois ton protecteur ? demanda-t-elle

\- Entre autre que tu n'as plus besoin de cette pierre, dit-il en prenant le pendentif qu'il avait offert à la louve lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Je ne m'en séparerais jamais, même si je n'en ai plus besoin, dit-elle dans un murmure.

\- On risque de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent et peut-être seras-tu même capable d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ou de contrôler le feu.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, affirma la louve sans même le regarder.

\- Lorsque j'étais bébé mon père me racontait la légende d'un dragon dont le destin était de sauver son peuple de l'extinction et dont le protecteur était un être mi-homme, mi-animal.

\- Mi-homme, mi-loup.

\- Oui, soupira Fenrir face à l'affirmation de Ruby

\- Un être comme moi, murmura Ruby. Quel lien partageait le dragon avec son protecteur ?

\- Selon la légende ils avaient un lien unique, aussi unique que pouvait l'être le protecteur ou même ce dragon.

\- En quoi le dragon était-il unique ?

\- C'était un orphelin qui avait été recueillit et élevé par un couple d'humains.

\- Comme toi.

\- Comme moi.

\- Et son protecteur était comme moi ?

\- Oui comme toi, répéta Fenrir en enlaçant Ruby.

\- Es-tu le dragon de cette légende ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, jusqu'à aujourd'hui cette légende n'était pour moi qu'un conte pour enfant que me contait mon père.

\- Et si ce n'était pas une simple histoire ?

\- Mon espèce est éteinte Ruby, je ne peux plus les sauver.

\- Quel était leur lien ?

\- Selon la légende grâce à ce lien le protecteur possédait la force, la puissance et la magie du dragon…

\- Si tu es ce dragon alors j'ai aussi ta puissance, l'interrompit-elle

\- Ruby, si tu es le protecteur de la légende…

Fenrir se tut laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Comment expliquer à la louve qu'elle était devenue son bouclier et que si il était blessé lors d'un combat c'est sur la jeune femme qu'apparaîtrait la blessure. La moindre blessure mortelle tuerait le protecteur alors que lui resterait en vie.

\- Je serais blessée à ta place et je pourrais même mourir si quelqu'un essaie de te tuer, finit-elle. Mais je ne suis pas le protecteur de la légende car j'entends tes pensées.

\- Comme dans la légende, soupira le dragon.

\- Et bien si tel est mon destin je ne fuirais pas, je serais ton protecteur.

\- Tu risques de mourir.

\- J'ai déjà risqué ma vie en suivant Snow quand elle fuyait Régina, en jouant les assistantes du shérif auprès d'Emma

\- Ruby, c'est différent.

\- Non, ce n'est pas différent, le Mage n'est qu'un méchant de plus que nous devrons affronter.

\- Ruby tu as deux fois plus de chance de mourir dans cette histoire.

\- Qu'arrive-t-il au protecteur de la légende ?

\- Il meurt, murmura Fenrir.

\- Cela ne m'arrivera pas, car je ne suis pas le protecteur de la légende, assura la jeune femme avec fermeté.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

\- Parce que je suis une femme, répondit-elle tout sourire. Et d'après ce que tu dis le protecteur de la légende est un homme, donc je ne mourrais pas.

Fenrir resserra son étreinte autour de Ruby. Elle avait raison, il n'était pas le dragon de la légende, la louve n'était pas le protecteur de la légende, ses mères n'étaient pas le couple de la légende et Henry faisait toute la différence entre la légende et la réalité, Henry n'était pas dans la légende.

\- Je vais devoir retourner auprès… des miens ?

\- Auprès des notres, car désormais Emma, Régina et Henry sont aussi des membres de la meute, même si la Reine ne sera pas vraiment d'accord.

\- Mère peut facilement se transformer en louve quand il s'agit de ses enfants pourtant.

\- Je l'aurais plutôt comparée à une lionne, répondit la brune. Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ?

\- Oui, mais tu peux venir nous voir ce soir avec ta grand-mère ou seule si tu en as envie, après le service, précisa-t-il avec un mélange de timidité et d'espoir.

\- Et toi aussi tu peux venir nous voir, quand tu en as envie.

Ruby ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher Fenrir, quant au dragon il n'arrivait pas à laisser la louve, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se séparer. Soudain la brune le repoussa brutalement.

\- Pars maintenant, il approche.

Avant même qu'il ne réagisse il fut entourer d'une fumée magique qui le fit apparaître dans la grotte devant ses mères surprises. Il resta un moment sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de pousser un son entre le rugissement et le hurlement qui fit trembler les parois de la grotte. Il tomba à genoux et frappa le sol tellement fort qu'il le fit trembler et se fissurer.

\- Non, Ruby, non.

Il tremblait de rage et d'incompréhension.

\- Fenrir, cria Régina en se précipitant vers lui suivit d'Emma. Fenrir, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois retourner au Dinner, Granny et elle sont en danger mais je n'y arrive pas, Mère, aidez moi

\- Calme-toi Fenrir et essaie de nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, demanda Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, nous discutions tranquillement avec Ruby et subitement elle m'a poussé violemment avant de dire « Pars maintenant, il approche. » et puis la magie m'a ramenée et maintenant je ne peux plus repartir.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « je ne peux plus repartir » ? demanda la brune

\- En arrivant j'ai aussitôt voulu utiliser la magie pour repartir mais je n'y arrive pas, ça ne fonctionne pas, je suis bloqué dans la grotte.

\- Mais c'est impossible, Ruby ne sait pas utiliser la magie, s'exclama le shérif.

\- Ruby est devenue mon protecteur, pleura le dragon.

\- Ton quoi ? demanda la voix ensommeillée d'Henry.

\- Fenrir pourquoi as-tu lancé ce sort ? demanda inquiète Régina.

\- Je n'ai lancé aucun sort Mère, c'est arrivé, la magie l'a créé. Aidez moi, elle a dit qu'il arrivait, elles ne sont pas de taille face au Mage.

\- Fenrir calme-toi et essaie de te souvenir, as-tu senti la présence du Mage ou celle de sa magie ? demanda Emma

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas attentif, je me suis montré imprudent et maintenant elles sont peut-être en danger.

Alors qu'Emma et Henry tentait de calmer le dragon, Régina tenta de se transporter dans le Dinner en usant de la Magie et réalisa qu'elle aussi semblait ne pouvoir le faire.

\- Emma, essaie de nous emmener au Granny's avec ta magie, ordonna l'ancienne Reine.

Au ton utilisé par la brune, la blonde fit ce qu'on lui demandait sans poser de question mais rien ne se produisit. Elle tenta un nouvelle fois et échoua à nouveau. Elle regarda l'Evil Queen les yeux ronds de surprise.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-elle avec incompréhension.

\- Tout comme Fenrir et moi, ajouta Mme le Maire. Henry.

\- J'ai essayé mais cela ne marche pas, c'est comme si je ne possédais plus de magie.

\- Elle a bridé nos pouvoirs, expliqua Fenrir d'une voix froide qui fit frémir tous ceux qui était présent à ses côtés.

Il se leva et courut dans la seconde grotte suivit par le reste de sa famille. Il se pencha sur le lagon et passa la main sur la surface de l'eau pour faire apparaitre la salle du Granny's. Ruby était tranquillement posée derrière le bar nettoyant des verres avant de les ranger, Granny en cuisine faisait un inventaire des aliments et un client était installé seul à une table semblait jouer avec son verre de jus de fruit. Régina reconnut immédiatement l'homme attablé comme étant le Mage et comprit qu'il se préparait à lancer un sort. Elle réalisa avec effroi qu'ils allaient assister à toute la scène sans pouvoir intervenir ni protéger la famille Lucas. Emma aussi avait reconnut la gestuelle magique que l'homme cachait en faisant semblant de jouer avec son verre et prit la main de la brune s'attendant elle aussi à l'inévitable. Henry sursauta lorsque Fenrir laissa échapper un grognement étrange. Tous les quatre regardaient sans respirer la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux tout en tentant de se transporter par magie sur les lieux de la future tragédie. Geste après geste le sort prenait forme. Tout se passa très vite. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit sur Snow et Charmant qui lancèrent des objets, que Fenrir reconnut comme étant les sorts qu'il avait donné à la louve, vers la seule table occupée, au même moment le Mage lança son sort sur Ruby ,dont le médaillon se mit à briller, alors qu'un carreau d'arbalète sortait de la cuisine droit vers Ezakiel, le Mage noir, avant que l'image ne se brouille pour totalement disparaître.

* * *

_Bonsoir, toutes mes excuses car je tarde à vous livrer la suite de cette histoire, alors merci à ceux et celles qui me sont toujours fidèles, merci de vos commentaires, messages et merci de me lire. Merci à Mystic7 pour ses conseils et sa présence._


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonsoir à vous qui suivez toujours cette fictions. Tout d'abord mes excuses car je manque de temps pour vous remercier de façon individuel pour vos petits messages et reviews. Merci pour ces mots qui me booste. Merci à Mystic pour ses conseils et sa présence. Je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps pour découvrir la suite et le sort de Ruby._

* * *

_Un fil invisible relie ceux qui sont destiné à se rencontrer, peu importe l'époque, le lieu ni les circonstances. Le fil peut s'étirer, s'emmêler, mais jamais il ne se rompra._

Fenrir fixait l'eau sombre terrassé par la douleur d'avoir à nouveau échouer à protéger des êtres chers à son cœur. Emma passa doucement la main sur la surface de l'eau usant de l'ancienne magie, celle d'Emeralda. Une image trouble commença à se former ne laissant entrevoir que de la fumée et disparut aussitôt. La blonde tenta à nouveau la manœuvre mais échoua encore. La tension était palpable, chacun angoissé à l'idée des dégâts que cette attaque avait dû occasionner. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement à tenter de faire apparaître l'image du dinner sans résultat. Emma poussa un hurlement de rage avant de frapper l'eau sans pour autant réussir à évacuer sa frustration. Régina vint se coller à elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler imaginant le pire. Emma, Fenrir et la Reine savait de quoi Ezakiel était capable mais pas Henry. En prenant appuie sur sa main pour se relever, la blonde toucha le bord de l'eau qui fit apparaître l'image de la salle du dinner dans laquelle le Mage lançait des sorts qui détruisaient tout sur leur passage. Fenrir chercha dans la pauvre image tremblante la trace de Ruby, Granny ou du couple Charming, mais entre la fumée, les meubles renversés et les sorts qui volaient, il n'aperçut personne, pas même un blessé. Lorsque l'image disparut le dragon fit appel au lien qui le connectait à la louve. Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû faire confiance à ce lien et non tenter d'utiliser la magie. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un étrange éclat jaune pâle.

\- Elle est vivante mais elle est blessée, murmura-t-il.

\- Qui est blessée ? demanda Emma inquiète.

\- Ruby, dit une voix à l'entrée de la grotte.

\- Maman, s'exclama Emma en courant vers Snow.

\- Nous avons besoin d'aide, Ruby est blessée, expliqua la brune en regardant Régina.

Fenrir se releva rapidement à la fois soulagé de savoir son protecteur en vie et inquiet à l'idée que le Mage l'ait blessée. Il se précipita vers l'entrée où se trouvait le shérif serrant sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ils sont à côté, murmura la brune au cheveux courts.

Sans demander son reste le dragon changea de salle pour trouver Granny en pleure tenant la main de sa petite-fille inconsciente. Il vit le haut du corps de la louve en sang.

\- Elle se meurt Fenrir, expliqua la vieille dame entre deux sanglots dès qu'elle le vit.

\- Je suis là Granny, vous êtes à l'abri maintenant, dit-il avant d'être arrêté par une lame posée sur sa gorge.

\- Baissez votre arme Prince Charming, dit Granny. Il est sûrement la seule chance de survit de ma petite-fille.

Une fois la lame rengainée Fenrir s'approcha rapidement de Ruby et l'examina. Il se servit de son odorat pour rechercher la moindre trace de magie autour du morceau de métal qui dépassait de l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

\- Elle n'a pas été blessée par le sort, dit-il rassuré, mais sa blessure est grave.

\- Je peux la soigner comme je t'ai soigné ? demanda Henry en arrivant à ses côtés.

\- Elle ne supportera pas la magie, elle est trop faible. Elle doit reprendre des forces.

\- La potion, s'exclama l'enfant en faisant apparaître, par réflexe, un bol avec une décoction verdâtre pour le tendre au dragon.

Avec l'aide de Granny et avec précaution, Fenrir mit la jeune femme en position assise pour lui faire boire la décoction, mais pour cela Ruby devait reprendre conscience. Le dragon se pencha à l'oreille de la louve. Il allait se servir du lien pour sauver la brune.

\- Protecteur réveille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, sers-toi de notre lien, je t'offre ma force.

\- Fenrir, murmura la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je suis la protecteur, tu es en sécurité, lui répondit-il. Tu dois boire ceci.

Ruby grimaça en sentant l'odeur amère de la décoction mais elle se força à la boire.

\- Ce truc a un goût infecte, dit-elle après avoir bu la moitié du bol.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, dit Henry. Mais c'est super efficace pour guérir mais tu dois tout boire, ajouta-t-il pour l'encourager à finir le contenu du bol.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? demanda la louve

\- Ruby, tu te souviens du breuvage que j'ai bu la dernière fois que tu es venue ? questionna l'enfant.

La brune fit « oui » de la tête.

\- C'est le même breuvage que tu es en train de boire, précisa le fils du shérif.

La remarque de brun eut l'effet escompté, Ruby fit le bol d'une seule traite, ce qui fit sourire Fenrir et sa famille. La brune ressentis rapidement les bienfaits de la potion. L'intensité de la douleur qu'elle supportait diminuait, elle sentait que ses forces revenaient, mais surtout elle ressentait une énergie qu'elle ne connaissait pas parcourir chaque fibre de son corps. Elle pensa que cela venait du dragon.

\- C'est une façon simple de voir les choses Ruby, j'ai une capacité de guérison supérieure à la moyenne, le lien que nous avons-nous permet de partager mes pouvoirs mais aussi mes capacités de dragons.

\- Je savais bien que d'être liée à toi m'apporterais des avantages, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Maintenant repose-toi, moi je vais assister à ma première réunion de famille dans ce monde.

Alors qu'il se levait une poigne ferme saisi son avant-bras.

\- Et je serais à tes côtés, c'est aussi ma meute, précisa la brune.

\- Je ne te savais aussi…

\- … Evil Queen ?

\- Je vois que votre sens de l'humour n'a souffert aucune blessure Miss Lucas, réplica sèchement la Reine qui l'avait entendue.

\- Et je vois que votre Majesté n'en a toujours pas, répondit tout aussi sèchement la louve.

Tous les témoins de la scène retenait leur souffle prêt à intervenir en cas de dérapage, Régina s'approcha de Ruby pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Vous vous êtes montrée imprudente mais je vous remercie d'avoir protégé mon fils, dit le Maire avec gratitude.

\- Je suis son protecteur et je vous avez promis de veiller sur lui.

\- Et vous y avez presque perdu la vie.

\- Presque mais je suis en vie grâce à Fenrir et aux cadeaux qu'il nous a fait. Sans les fioles, sans le lien nous aurions peut-être du déplorer des victimes. Je suis désolée mais je devais les mettre à l'abri, expliqua Ruby en regardant la famille Charming et sa grand-mère qui parlaient avec Henry et Emma.

\- Je crois que le temps des explications est arrivé, murmura Fenrir en regardant lui aussi son atypique famille.

Le dragon ne se sentait pas prêt pour cette rencontre, malheureusement la dernière attaque du Mage lui confirmait que le temps ne jouait plus en leur faveur. Ezakiel devenait impatient, se montrait imprudent et il avait osé s'attaquer à des personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour que sa famille et lui-même survivent. Mais il n'était plus le bébé dragon faible qu'il fallait protéger et il n'était plus seul pour affronter son ennemi. Il sentit la main de Ruby se glisser dans la sienne. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que quelqu'un partage ses émotions ou ses pensées, pourtant cette main suffit à le rasséréner. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la famille Charming, le dragon se demandant comment expliquer une situation aussi incroyable que la sienne aux parents d'Emma, Régina mal à l'aise en présence de son ex belle-fille et future belle-mère, sans oublier son charmant futur beau-père et une Ruby impatiente de voir où toute cette histoire allait les mener. En voyant sa petite fille saine et sauve Granny, les larmes aux yeux, prit Fenrir dans ses bras.

\- Merci Fenrir, merci d'avoir sauvé mon irresponsable petite fille.

\- Je vous en prie mais sans la potion que Mère avait préparé je n'aurais rien pu faire.

Granny regarda le Maire avant de s'incliner.

\- Majesté je vous remercie de votre aide.

\- Relevez-vous Granny, je ne suis plus Reine et je me dois de prendre soin du protecteur de mon fils.

La vieille dame ne put s'empêcher de prendre la brune dans ses bras.

\- Emma et Henry avait raison, vous n'êtes plus l'Evil Queen, murmura-t-elle tandis que Régina l'étreignait à son tour.

\- Je suis désolée de devoir écourter ces retrouvailles mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, demanda Snow.

\- C'est une bien longue histoire et nous manquons temps pour nous y attarder, commença à dire le dragon. Je commencerais donc par me présenter, je me nomme Fenrir je suis le fils adoptif de Régina et par conséquent le frère de votre petit fils. Je viens d'un autre monde que le votre et n'appartient pas à votre monde adoptif. L'homme que vous venez d'affronter s'appelle Ezakiel, dans mon monde nous le surnommions le Mage noir et il ne cherche rien d'autre que la destruction. Votre fille et Mère sont les derniers remparts qui l'empêche d'atteindre son but depuis des siècles et elles ont sacrifié de nombreuses fois leur vie pour me permettre d'échapper à cet être malfaisant. Mais aujourd'hui je suis assez fort pour l'affronter entouré de ma famille.

\- Et de Notre meute, ajouta Ruby en se plaçant aux côtés du dragon.

\- C'est vous qui avez confectionné les sorts et charmes de protection que nous a remis Ruby ? demanda Charming avec pragmatisme.

\- Oui, et j'en ai préparé d'autres car le Mage est extrêmement puissant.

\- Savez-vous où il se trouve ? poursuivit le Prince.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas recherché, ma priorité était de protéger les miens et de les préparer à se défendre contre lui.

\- Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ? questionna le blond

\- Ai-je besoin de vous répondre Prince Charming ?

\- J'ai pu constater la puissance de notre adversaire et de simples sort ne suffiront pas, mes flèches ne pourront jamais l'atteindre ni même les carreaux de l'arbalète de Granny et hors de question que mon époux se batte à l'épée contre ce monstre, résuma Snow en contenant sa curiosité.

\- C'est pour cela qu'avec l'aide de Mère nous avons préparé des sorts.

\- Notre ennemi se déplace trop vite et avant même que les sorts ne l'atteigne il se sera déplacé grâce à la magie et nous n'avons aucun moyen de prévoir où il pourrait apparaître, de ce fait nous gaspilleront trop d'énergie si nous n'arrivons pas à l'immobiliser, et nous serions totalement exposés à ses attaques, rétorqua Charming.

Fenrir réalisa que dans ce monde peu de personnes contrôlaient la magie, nombre d'entre elles seraient aussi exposées que les Charming ou Granny et qu'il devrait faire un choix entre sacrifier des vie pour tuer le Mage ou les protéger tous, ce qui donnait à Ezakiel un pouvoir de plus.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée qui règlerait tous ces problèmes, dit timidement Henry.


	27. Chapter 27

_L'amour n'est pas un jeu. Quand on aime une personne on n'a pas le droit de la faire souffrir, ni de la faire pleurer, que se soit en amitié ou en amour, juste être présente dans les bons ou les mauvais moments._

En entendant Henry dire qu'il avait une idée pour les aider, Régina et Emma échangèrent un regard. Elles connaissaient l'imagination de leur fils.

\- Quelle est votre idée mon Prince ? demanda Fenrir.

\- Ensorceler les flèches et les carreaux d'arbalètes, un peu comme on programme des missiles pour qu'ils atteignent une cible déterminée, et pour nous la cible sera le Mage.

\- Vous pouvez faire cela ? demanda Snow surprise en regardant sa fille et le Maire.

\- Fenrir tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda la brune.

\- Mère, votre fils est le Croyant, seule son imagination sera la limite de ses pouvoirs.

\- Ses pouvoirs ? s'exclama Charming. Henry est un sorcier ?

\- Henry n'est pas un sorcier, enfin pas seulement, intervint le dragon. Henry est votre petit-fils, noble, loyal, honnête et altruiste, et de ce fait il est le descendant direct du fruit du véritable amour. Il possède une magie unique que mon arrivée dans votre monde a activé. Il est à la fois un chevalier et un sorcier.

\- Fenrir, tu veux dire… commença Régina toute couleur ayant désertée son visage.

Emma était devenue aussi blanche que le Maire.

\- Fenrir ce que tu supposes ne peut être possible, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'est qu'une légende.

\- J'ai remarqué qu'une part de votre passé a été verrouillée par une magie très puissante. Le verrou porte la signature de la magie de mon père, Ténèbres. Père voulait protéger vos âmes de la douleur…

\- Ecoutez on manque de temps pour parler de souvenirs passés que vous avez en commun, commença Ruby. Alors si vous pouviez nous faire la version courte ?

\- Pardon Protecteur, s'excusa le dragon. Il se trouve qu'au cours de leur première vie Régina et Emma ne se souviennent que de notre première rencontre, mais avant de m'adopter elles se connaissaient déjà. Leur histoire est vite devenu une légende mais elles-mêmes l'ignoraient lorsque le destin nous a réunis tous les trois. Emrys et Emeralda étaient les héritiers des royaumes du feu et de l'eau. Ils sont tombés amoureux mais ne pouvaient se marier leurs parents ayant déjà programmer leur avenir et choisis leur futur époux. Ils s'opposèrent à la volonté de leurs parents et se sont enfuis. Pourchassés à la fois par le peuple de l'eau et du feu, ils durent vivre loin de toutes habitations dans la misère, ne se nourrissant de ce que la nature leur offrait. Au cours de leur fuite ils croisèrent la route de mon père qui les prit sous sa protection. En échange de cette protection mon père leur confia la sécurité d'un œuf, celui duquel je devais naître. Pendant des mois ma famille et le jeune couple voyagea dans le plus grand secret et loin de toute civilisation, jusqu'au jour où ils durent s'arrêter et s'installer dans une grotte à l'abri car mon œuf allait éclore et qu'Emeralda était enceinte.

\- Alors mon rêve…

\- C'est le jour de la naissance de votre enfant Mère, la jeune femme brune dont vous n'avez qu'entre aperçu le visage c'était Emeralda. Je suis né le même jour que votre enfant et le destin a voulu…

\- L'enfant dragon, l'enfant légendaire qui fut sauvé grâce à un œuf de dragon, ce serait Henry ? demanda Emma

\- L'âme d'Henry est celle de l'enfant dragon, confirma Fenrir

\- Ce qui explique son affinité avec la magie et la rapidité avec laquelle il apprend à la contrôler, affirma Régina.

\- Mais pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de mes vies passées ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de vies passées, le Mage vous a tué peu après votre naissance.

\- Mais arrêtez de parler entre vous comme si nous pouvions tout comprendre, s'énerva Snow faisant sursauter les Swan et les Mills.

Quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers les autres personnes présentent dans la grotte.

\- Maman, où est Neal ? demanda subitement Emma.

\- Avec Gold et Belle… ah non, ne change pas de sujet, vous nous expliquez !

\- Je vais essayer d'être claire Snow, mais cesse de nous interrompre.

\- Vous interrompre ! Mais je n'ai rien compris à toute cette histoire. Ce jeune homme vient d'un autre monde et est né d'un œuf de dragon, Emma et Régina se connaissaient dans ce monde étrange où les hommes naissent dans des œufs de dragons et on eut un enfant ensemble qui n'est autre qu'Henry. Dites moi si je me trompe ?

\- Votre Majesté est dans l'erreur, je ne suis pas né d'un œuf de dragon, je suis un dragon mais votre petit fils m'a transformé en homme pour me protéger et me cacher du Mage et aussi pour que vous ne soyez pas effrayer en me voyant.

Snow se saisit de son arc et Charming dégaina son épée en menaçant Fenrir. Ruby se plaça immédiatement devant lui en grognant comme la louve qu'elle était les yeux jaunes, Granny se mit à côté de sa petite fille les mains bien en évidence en signe d'apaisement lorsqu'un mur sortit du sol pour séparer tout le monde.

\- Ça suffit, cria Henry. Personne ne menace personne. Grand-mère, grand-père baissez vos armes. Ruby, coucouche panier, tu baves. Fenrir est le fils adoptif de Maman tout comme moi et cela fait de lui mon frère et un membre de la famille à part entière. Accessoirement c'est un dragon, mais il m'a sauvé la vie et il est prêt à se sacrifier pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Regardez-vous, armes en mains et regardez Fenrir, devant nos mères pour les protéger. Alors qui est la menace ici ? lui ou vous ?

Les Charming baissèrent leurs armes et les yeux, n'osant croiser le regard de leur petit-fils qui venait de les remettre à leur place. Quant au dragon il prit son protecteur dans les bras afin de l'apaiser.

\- Coucouche panier, s'écria Ruby, blottie contre son protégé, en regardant Henry.

\- Désolé, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à dire, répondit le brun en se grattant la tête.

\- Et je ne bave pas, dit-elle.

\- Non tu ne baves pas, un protecteur ne bave pas, ajouta Fenrir en se retenant de rire.

\- Ruby tu nous aurais attaqués ? demanda Snow d'une petite voix.

\- Si cela avait été nécessaire, oui, il est mon protégé. S'il le faut je donnerais ma vie pour lui.

\- Je ferais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, murmura Fenrir en resserrant son étreinte. Ecoutez, je suis un dragon et je viens d'un autre monde tout comme le Mage et les âmes de Régina, Emma et Henry. Ce combat n'est pas celui du bien contre le mal mais c'est un combat pour mettre hors d'état de nuire un assassin, le meurtrier de ma famille. C'est un être qui possède la force de dizaine de dragons et leur immortalité. Seul l'enfant dragon ou moi-même pouvons mettre un terme à ses actes, et je le ferais avec ou sans votre aide.

Le dragon dit tout cela sans quitter le couple Charming du regard.

\- Vous êtes un dragon mais Henry… l'enfant dragon qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda David en retrouvant son pragmatisme.

\- Henry est né le jour de l'éclosion de mon œuf. Cependant le bébé était tellement faible qu'il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Etant lui-même père et devant le désespoir d'Emrys et Emeralda, Ténèbres, mon père biologique, fit usage de la magie des dragons pour sauver l'enfant…

\- Mais la magie ne fut pas assez puissante, poursuivit Régina. Il prit l'enfant et le baigna dans le liquide nourricier des dragons qu'il y avait dans l'œuf qui venait d'éclore.

\- Poussé par la curiosité le nouveau-né dragon s'est approché pour voir ce qu'il se passait, compléta Emma

\- Je pensais que c'était l'un de mes frères alors je l'ai reniflé tandis que mes parents biologiques prenaient soin de lui et l'une de mes écailles a blessé l'enfant. Une belle entaille qui permit au liquide nourricier de pénétrer l'organisme de l'enfant tout en cicatrisant la plaie, c'est alors que l'on entendit les premiers pleurs du bébé, termina Fenrir. L'enfant se rétablit très vite mais il n'était pas seulement humain, il pouvait communiquer avec les dragons comme le ferait un bébé dragon. Il n'était plus totalement un homme et pas tout à fait un dragon, il était les deux à la fois, l'enfant dragon un être de légende.

\- Alors je suis vraiment ton frère ? demanda Henry

\- Nous avons partagé le même liquide nourricier et le même œuf, enfin en quelque sorte, ce qui fait de toi mon frère, répondit le dragon.

\- Pourquoi n'avons-nous aucun souvenir de tout cela ? interrogea Emma.

\- En entendant parler de cette enfant unique qui pouvait communiquer et se faire obéir des dragons le Mage le perçut dès lors comme un ennemi, un concurrent. Il devait le tuer avant qu'il ne soit trop puissant. Ezakiel nous rechercha, nous pourchassa et finit par nous attaquer et tuer Henry. Tout cela ma mère biologique l'avait prédit, certains dragons pouvant voir l'avenir, mais dans sa vision Emrys et Emeralda mourraient de chagrin suite à la perte de leur enfant. La décision que prit mon père biologique quelques minutes avant que le Mage n'attaque changea l'avenir. C'est ainsi qu'ayant survécut une première fois au Mage mais n'ayant pu sauver Henry, Ténèbres verrouilla vos souvenirs et me prépara à affronter et anéantir le Mage. La suite, vous la connaissez.

David regarda Mary-Margaret, eux ne connaissaient pas la suite. La brune voulait poser tant de questions. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de toutes cette histoire. Régina, sa fille et son petit-fils avaient des âmes qui venaient d'un autre monde, d'une autre époque et ils devaient s'unir pour combattre un être maléfique et pourvu d'une magie extrêmement puissante. Elle observa sa famille et ses amis interagir avec le dragon en serrant la main de son époux. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa que Ruby était en vie, sa meilleure amie était vivante et prête à tout pour protéger Fenrir. Elle agissait avec lui comme une mère avec son enfant… non pas une mère plutôt une grande sœur, oui plus elle l'observait et plus elle voyait la Ruby qui avait partagé ses années de fuite dans la forêt enchantée. Cet homme ou dragon avait soigné et sauvé son amie, cela ne suffisait pas pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance mais cela suffisait pour qu'elle soit son alliée. Elle s'approcha timidement de Fenrir mais ne su pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques pas du dragon qui se retourna pour lui faire face. Snow n'osait faire un geste, Fenrir posa un regard doux sur la femme, ce même regard qu'il réservait à ses mères et son frère. Sans dire un mot le jeune dragon prit la mère d'Emma dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que vous n'ayez pas été blessée lors de l'attaque du Mage.

En voyant agir son frère adoptif Henry se précipita pour serrer à son tour sa grand-mère dans les bras. Régina regarda attendrit ses fils agir, elle se souvint d'un temps, d'une époque pendant laquelle elle aussi était une jeune femme douce et aimante, ce qui fit germer une idée dans son esprit. Elle regarda Emma avant de lui murmurer :

\- Câlin, en se dirigeant vers leurs enfants et son ex belle-fille pour les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Câlin collectif, dit la blonde suivant son âme sœur.

Ruby regarda sa grand-mère et David avant de ce joindre au petit groupe. Granny et Charming se regardèrent surpris sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, cela ne ressemblait en rien à l'Evil Queen qu'ils connaissaient.


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour, me voilà de retour de vacances, merci à vous qui me lisez, merci Mystik.7 pour son aide. Je vous laisse avec un petit avant-goût du face à face Fenrir Ezakiel. il y a sûrement des fautes qui ont échappé à ma vigilance et vous demande pardon d'avance. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_Si tu savais combien je t'aime, combien tu es nécessaire à ma vie, tu n'oserais pas t'absenter un seul moment, tu resterais toujours auprès de moi, ton cœur contre mon cœur, ton âme contre mon âme…_

_Victor Hugo_

Charming et Snow allèrent chercher leur fils chez le Ténébreux et Belle puis leur demandèrent de réunir tout les habitants à la mairie pour une réunion exceptionnelle qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Régina et Fenrir, qui les avaient accompagnés, étaient restés à l'extérieur pour les attendre. Le dragon s'était servi de ses pouvoirs pour les rendre invisibles tous les deux en attendant que les parents d'Emma reviennent. Ils observaient la porte d'entrée de la boutique de Gold et surveillaient aussi la rue. Enfin le couple royal sortit. Ils firent quelque pas avant de voir Fenrir et Régina apparaître devant eux.

\- Tout est organisé ? demanda le maire

\- Oui, Gold va emmener tout le monde à l'abri et mettre des protections magiques. Ils seront tous là demain… normalement, expliqua Snow.

\- Bien ce point étant réglé, rentrons chez nous, dit Fenrir en prenant la main de sa mère.

\- Avec plaisir, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je n'ai aucune envie de m'attarder ici, dit Régina.

L'ancienne Evil Queen prit la main de Snow qui prit celle de son époux qui tenait son fils endormit contre lui. Le dragon les rendit invisible aux yeux sombres qui les observaient de la ruelle non loin du magasin d'antiquités. C'est alors qu'une boule de feu fit son apparition et fut propulsée dans la direction de la ruelle, obligeant le Mage à se révéler. Fenrir réapparut enchainant les boules de feu les unes derrière les autres, attirant l'attention du Ténébreux qui sortit dans la rue accompagnée de Belle.

\- Rumplestiltskin, fuyez. Il est temps de remplir votre devoir. Mettez vous à l'abri vous et vos êtres chers, je me charge du Mage, hurla le jeune dragon détournant les sorts d'Ezakiel et l'attaquant sans relâche.

Le crocodile ne se le fit pas répéter, il prit la main de Belle et ils disparurent dans un nuage noir.

\- A nous deux Ezakiel, je ne te laisserais pas détruire cette ville et anéantir ses habitants, ton règne prend fin ici, lança Fenrir en même temps que différents sorts.

\- Tu es puissant jeune homme mais je suis bien plus puissant et j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi dans les arts sombres de la magie.

Ce combat semblait être à la fois un combat magique autant que verbal.

\- Voilà qui est bien présomptueux de ta part mon ami, qui te dit que je n'ai aucune expérience dans les arts magiques ? répondit le dragon avec une pointe d'ironie. J'ai été formé par les plus puissants et meilleurs mages.

\- Et tu penses que cela te suffira pour me battre ? se moqua le Mage noir qui bloquait ou évitait les sorts que lui envoyait le dragon.

\- Je ne le penses pas, j'en suis sûr, affirma Fenrir lorsqu'une boule de feu frappa le mage dans le dos et qu'un énorme loup au pelage noir se posta à ses côtés.

Déstabilisé par la tournure que prenait le combat, Ezakiel disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire.

\- Nous nous retrouverons jeune Mage, lança-t-il tandis que le fumée se dissipait.

\- J'attendrais ce moment avec impatience, murmura Fenrir en glissant une main tremblante dans la fourrure de son protecteur.

\- Rentrons maintenant, dit Régina en s'avançant vers son fils.

Epuisé, Fenrir laissa son protecteur le soutenir et sa Mère les ramener dans la grotte où il tomba à genoux vidé de toutes ses forces.

\- Fenrir, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'est passé par la tête, éclata Régina.

Ruby se mit entre le dragon et la brune en grognant toutes dents dehors.

\- Oh vous le ferme, ou pour citer Henry, coucouche panier. Votre tour viendra ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Lucas, ajouta la brune.

Nullement effrayée la louve fit claquer ses dents faisant comprendre à l'ancienne Reine de ne pas approcher.

\- Ruby tu devrais te calmer, quand Régina appelle quelqu'un Miss ce n'est pas bon signe, expliqua Emma.

\- Et tu as de la chance, tu as le droit à une simple remarque et non une boule de feu, ajouta Snow.

La louve se contenta de grogner, comme si elle marmonnait mécontente, tout en secouant la tête et en soupirant sans bouger une seule patte.

\- Tout va bien protecteur, Mère a raison, j'ai été imprudent. Je n'ai pensé qu'à une seule chose, mettre ma famille à l'abri dès que j'ai senti la présence du Mage. Il observait la boutique d'antiquité depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque les parents d'Emma nous ont rejoint.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? demanda sa mère surprise toute colère ayant disparut avec les dire de son fils.

\- Parce que c'est à mon tour de vous protéger, expliqua-t-il.

\- La prochaine fois pense à m'appeler, s'énerva Ruby qui avait repris sa forme bien que ses yeux n'aient pas perdu leur teintes jaunes. Cela m'évitera de devoir me battre avec tes Mères pour les convaincre de m'emmener.

\- Je suis désolé Protecteur, murmura le dragon en inclinant la tête en présentant son cou.

\- Je ne suis pas ton Alpha Fenrir, dit la louve surprise par le geste lupin qu'avait reproduit son protéger.

\- Moi ce que je vois c'est que Fenrir n'est pas blessé, commença Henry. J'espère que tu lui as donné une bonne leçon à cet espèce de…

\- Henry, s'écrièrent ses deux mères.

\- … monstre, finit le brun dans sa lancée.

\- En tout cas le petit a raison, reprit Granny. Ce jeune homme ne porte aucune blessure.

Régina et Emma se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent sur le dragon pour constater qu'il n'avait aucune égratignures ou écorchures quelconques.

\- Alors tu lui as botter les fesses à ce Mage de pacotille ? demanda la blonde avec un brin de fierté dans la voix.

\- Miss Swan, langage, s'indigna la brune avant d'ajouter, et donc, tu as donné une bonne correction à ce déchet de l'humanité ?

\- Je n'ai pas pu le toucher mais Belle et Rumplestiltskin sont en sécurités…

\- Tu es le digne fils de la Sauveuse et de l'Evil Queen, le coupa Snow en venant l'étreindre. Et je suis fière que tu me considères comme un membre de ta famille, mais Ruby a raison, la prochaine fois fait en sorte que nous soyons à tes côtés pour combattre cet être malfaisant.

Fenrir regarda son étrange famille réalisant que la prophétie de l'enfant dragon commençait à s'accomplir. Son attention fut alors attirer par un étrange bruit. Il fit apparaitre par réflexe une boule de feu, tout en poussant Snow derrière lui, avant de comprendre que ce bruit venait des gargouillis produit par les ventres d'Henry et d'Emma.

\- Difficile de nier le lien qui vous unit, sourit Fenrir en refermant la main pour faire disparaître le sort.

La remarque provoqua l'hilarité de l'assemblée présente et un regard noir du jeune Prince et de sa mère biologique.

\- Granny, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'aider à préparer le repas pour ces ventres affamés ? demanda Régina.

\- Avec plaisir Majesté.

\- Henry, en digne fils que nous sommes allons mettre la table, ajouta le dragon.

\- On risque d'être un peu serrer, fit remarquer le brun en s'approchant de la table.

\- Vous n'avez plus qu'à exercer vos dons, mon frère.

\- Un peu de magie, beaucoup d'imagination et une pincée d'amour, secouer le tout et Voilà, s'exclama Henry en exagérant la gestuelle.

Et d'un geste du poignet le fils d'Emma transforma la table pour y accueillir les huit personnes présentes et une chaise pour Neal devant les yeux ébahit du couple royal et de Ruby.

\- Oh, j'oubliais, il fit un nouveau mouvement et fit apparaître de nouvelles ouvertures dans l'un des murs de la grotte. Une chambre pour mes grands-parents, une chambre pour Granny et Ruby, une pour toi et moi et une surprise pour nos mères.

Il prit la main de Fenrir et l'entraina vers la pièce d'eau.

\- Henry, c'est magnifique, murmura le dragon ému.

\- Est-ce qu'elle ressemble à la grotte de vos souvenirs ? demanda timidement l'enfant.

\- Oui, répondit Fenrir dans un souffle. Mais nous n'avons plus de salle de bains maintenant.

\- Pas besoin, toutes les nouvelles grottes que j'ai « créées » sont pourvues d'une salle d'eau.

\- Eh les gamins, il est temps… mais c'est magnifique, s'exclama Emma. Régina vient voir.

\- Que se passe-t-il on attend plus que… Comment est-ce possible ? Fenrir ?

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans toutes ces transformations, précisa-t-il.

\- Henry ? demanda la brune.

\- J'ai fait au mieux Maman, je voulais vous faire une surprise, dit le brun en baissant les yeux comme un enfant prit en faute.

\- C'est magnifique, presque aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, murmura la blonde émue aux larmes.

\- En effet, il ne manque qu'un bébé dragon plein de vie qui barbote sous la cascade, ajouta la brune les larmes aux yeux.

\- Mère, pouffa Fenrir, faussement vexé, souriant de bonheur.

\- Il est temps de se mettre à table, dit Régina avec un peu trop de fermeté pour ne pas montrer à quel point la surprise d'Henry l'attendrissait.

Le déjeuner fut des plus joyeux et avait des airs de repas familial, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Fenrir. Chacun lui posait des questions voulant avoir des détails de son combat contre le Mage. Tous étaient d'accord sur un point, l'affrontement contre Ezakiel devait avoir lieu au plus tôt. Fenrir profitait de ces moments privilégiés que lui apportaient la vie car il savait, pour l'avoir vécu souvent, que tout cela pouvait disparaître du jour au lendemain. Les gestes tendres et affectueux qu'échangeaient de temps à autre la Sauveuse et l'Evil Queen surprirent et mirent quelque peu mal à l'aise le couple royal et Granny qui ne firent cependant aucune remarque. Mise devant le fait accomplit, Snow comprit qu'elle devrait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Sa fille et son petit-fils semblait former une famille unie avec Régina et Fenrir. Par moment il lui semblait revoir la jeune Princesse qui lui avait autrefois sauvée la vie. Le plus étrange étant qu'après l'avoir privé de son True Love Daniel, elle apportait finalement sa fin heureuse à… sa belle-mère ? Sa belle-fille ? L'arbre généalogique de sa famille n'allait pas se retrouver simplifier par cette surprenante situation. Ce fut la voix de Fenrir qui sortit la petite brune de ses réflexions.

\- Votre Majesté se sent bien ? Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Tout va bien Fenrir, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées, répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- La situation ne doit pas être très facile pour vous ou votre époux, murmura peiné le dragon.

\- Disons qu'elle est unique, mais qu'être un personnage de conte de fée offre l'avantage de savoir que tout est possible, même les choses les plus improbables comme celle d'avoir un dragon comme petit-fils, expliqua-t-elle en prenant la main du dragon.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que vous direz la même chose lorsque vous me verrez sous ma véritable forme, précisa-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

\- Je pense que nous devrons faire en sorte d'adapter notre maison à ton imposante taille dans ce cas, renchérit Snow sous l'œil attendrit d'Henry qui les écoutait discrètement.

\- Je tenterais de me faire aussi petit que possible, n'ayez crainte.

\- Et je serais là pour t'aider avec un peu de magie, intervint le fils d'Emma et Régina.

\- C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui en plus d'être un Prince et un chevalier tu es aussi un grand sorcier, le taquina David en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Je suis cela et bien plus encore grand-père car je suis le descendant de votre fille, fruit du véritable amour, répondit le brun en bombant le torse faisant rire toute sa famille, car c'était ce que représentait toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient et partageaient ce repas avec lui.

\- Il faut aussi que l'on se prépare à combattre Ezakiel, lança alors Charming brisant ainsi ce moment magique suspendu dans le temps.

\- David a raison, il nous reste peu de temps surtout si le Mage décide de tout ravager pour voler la magie existante à Storybrook, ajouta Régina. On doit tester l'idée d'Henry au plus tôt.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'entrainer à éviter les sorts, à viser Régina et Emma qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans des nuages de fumée, au combat rapprocher et à affiner le plan pour anéantir le Mage. Leurs différentes expériences du combat, de la fuite et de la débrouillardise leur permirent de mettre une stratégie en place_._


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonsoir ou bonjour, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez. Un petit pas de plus vers la fin de cette aventure qui s'approche tout doucement au fil des chapitres._

* * *

_Je te cherche par-delà l'attente, par-delà moi-même, et je ne sais plus tant je t'aime lequel de nous deux est absent…_

_Paul Eluard._

Après cette journée riche en émotions et découvertes, après les entraînements qui avaient commencé à souder ce qui était à la fois un clan, une meute et une famille et après un excellent dîner préparé par Régina et Granny, chacun avait pris possession de ses quartiers, enfin surtout des chambres creusées à même la grotte.

\- Elles semblent heureuses, commença Snow en berçant Neal.

\- De qui parles-tu ? Emma ou Régina ? Demanda David en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

\- Les deux, soupira son épouse.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Régina aussi… douce, rayonnante, souriante, tendre…

\- Moi si, l'interrompit la brune. Quand Daniel était encore en vie. C'est un étrange tour que nous joue le destin, je suis celle qui fut à l'origine du malheur de Régina et je suis aussi celle qui est à l'origine de sa famille et de son nouveau bonheur. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais la priver de tout cela.

\- Cela pourrait faire un beau conte qui s'intitulerait « L'étrange famille ».

\- Henry trouverait un bien meilleur titre, rétorqua Snow en souriant. Mais aussi étrange soit-elle c'est aussi notre famille aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, et je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, pas même l'Evil Queen, précisa Charming en s'installant dans le lit.

Neal s'était endormi, la jeune femme se leva pour rejoindre son époux, s'allongea à ses côtés et se blottit dans ses bras.

\- Moi non plus je ne voudrais pas d'une autre famille, dit la brune avant d'embrasser son époux. Bonne nuit David.

\- Bonne nuit Snow.

Tandis que le couple royal discutait, Fenrir était dans le salon perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il avait traversé tant de mondes, tant de vies et surtout il avait vu de nombreux combats contre le Mage. Il tentait de trouver une faille dans la défense de son ennemi sans pour autant y arriver. Quant à sa confrontation avec Ezakiel, elle ne l'aidait pas puisqu'il était bien trop impliqué, il n'était même pas sûr de trouver la moindre faiblesse dans sa façon de combattre. Ce dernier affrontement ne lui permettait pas d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la façon de se battre de son adversaire. Pas une seule de ses attaques n'avaient atteint le Mage noir. Il réalisa aussi que lors de ce premier combat aucune des attaques de son adversaire ne l'avait blessé. Pourtant ce maudit sorcier possédait la puissance, l'agilité et les capacités de dizaine de dragons et l'expérience de plusieurs siècles de combat. Il avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, si au cours du combat Henry était blessé ou pire tuer par la Mage avant qu'ils aient suffisamment affaiblit ce maudit sorcier, tout espoir serait perdu. Lors du prochain il leur faudrait à la fois affaiblir le Mage et protéger Henry.

\- Souvient-toi mon fils, un dragon n'est jamais seul, il possède la mémoire de ses ancêtres.

Le jeune dragon entendait la voix de sa mère dragon qui lui répétait cette phrase encore et encore, sans réellement en comprendre le sens. Il soupira, le temps avait manqué à ses parents biologique pour le préparer à cet ultime combat. Il se revit enfant, blottit contre sa mère écoutant son père qui lui contait la légende de l'enfant-dragon.

« …Alors que le protecteur gisait mort à ses pieds, le dragon regarda son frère humain et dit :

\- Il est temps que le vrai combat commence, avant de pousser un grondement de combat.

L'enfant-dragon comprit et donna ses ordres aux troupes qui les soutenaient tandis que deux dragons sombres répondait à l'appel du combat. Le mage sombre lançait une attaque magique qui fut interceptée par les parents humain du dragon. L'enfant-dragon lança l'invocation qui tout en affaiblissant le Mage lui conféra la force de mille dragons, leur sagesse et expérience nécessaire pour vaincre son ennemi »

Chaque fois que son père biologique finissait son conte, Fenrir lui posait mille et une questions voulant savoir si le protecteur avait été sauvé, mais son père lui répondait invariablement que nul ne pouvait chasser la mort lorsqu'elle prenait une vie. Enfant il lui arrivait de rêver qu'il était le frère de l'enfant-dragon mais qu'il sauvait son protecteur et tous ceux que le Mage tuait pendant le combat. Aujourd'hui il savait que la légende de l'enfant-dragon n'en était pas une et si il s'agissait d'une vision de sa mère dragon ?

\- Souvient-toi mon fils, un dragon n'est jamais seul, il possède la mémoire de ses ancêtres.

Il n'était pas seul, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait toujours été entouré par Emrys et Emeralda dans chacune de leur vie et même lorsqu'il les cherchait il sentait une présence à ses côtés, aujourd'hui il comprenait enfin pourquoi sa mère lui répétait cette phrase. Leur mémoire, leur amour pour lui vivait en lui, avec lui. Si seulement il pouvait accéder à toute cette mémoire, à toute cette connaissance. Si seulement il pouvait voir ce que sa mère avait vu.

\- Fenrir, Ruby murmura son nom pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Protecteur, souffla-t-il en réponse.

\- Que fais-tu seul et dans l'obscurité ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du dragon.

\- Je me remémorais mon passé en tant que dragon, répondit-il sachant que la brune ressentait l'inquiétude qui habitait son cœur.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu sous ta vraie forme, mais je suis sûre que tu es très mignon.

\- Selon Mère et… selon Emrys et Emeralda j'étais un petit dragon facétieux, heureux et un peu maladroit.

\- J'aurais aimé rencontrer ce petit dragon pour pouvoir le protéger, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Protecteur, aujourd'hui tu es là à mes côtés, répondit-il en prenant l'une des mains de Ruby.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, la journée a été longue pour tout le monde et cela t'aidera sûrement à y voir plus clair.

\- Je vais y aller, merci Ruby, dit le dragon en se levant et en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

\- Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, le rassura la louve.

La brune embrassa Fenrir sur la joue avant de repartir vers sa chambre. Après s'être assuré que tout était éteint le jeune dragon se retira dans la grotte qu'il partageait avec Henry. Il trouva le jeune garçon endormit, il avait l'air si fragile. Fenrir prit le temps de remonter un peu la couverture sur l'enfant avant de se coucher à son tour.

Assise au bord du lagon, Emma regardait la cascade perdue elle aussi dans ses souvenirs. Elle venait tout juste de retrouver son passé, ses anciennes vies, tous les moments de bonheur qu'elle avait connu dans les bras de Régina au travers de leurs nombreuses réincarnations que déjà elle allait tout perdre en affrontant le Mage. Si la légende de l'enfant-dragon disait vrai alors elle allait voir mourir son âme sœur lors du combat. Elle ne pouvait imaginer survivre à cela et pourtant elle le devrait pour Henry et Fenrir.

\- A quoi penses-tu mon Amour ?

\- A nous, à notre passé, à notre futur, répondit la blonde tandis que la brune s'installait derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Et comment vois-tu notre avenir ?

\- Je nous vois vieillir ensemble entourées de nos enfants et en même temps j'ai peur de voir la légende devenir vraie et perdre tout ce que je viens de retrouver.

\- Oublie la légende, oublie le passé, profite de notre présent et laisse-moi profiter de ta présence, dit Régina en déposant de doux baisers sur les épaules du shérif.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux plus te perdre, répondit Emma. Je viens à peine de te retrouver.

Régina resserra son étreinte, tentant d'envelopper son shérif avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa princesse Charming.

\- Je connais la légende Emma, je ne veux pas y penser et je ne veux pas que tu y penses. La seule chose sur laquelle je veux me concentrer c'est toi, ici et maintenant dans mes bras.

La blonde se dégagea des bras de la Reine et se laissa glisser dans le lagon. Elle se retourna en retirant son haut qu'elle lança au visage de la brune en l'éclaboussant. Régina regarda la jeune femme faire son effeuillage avec un sourire carnassier mais sans pour autant la rejoindre.

\- Tu comptes rester là à me regarder ? demanda Emma sur un ton taquin.

\- Disons que j'admire le spectacle avec grande attention Princesse.

\- Et est-il a votre goût Majesté ? Répondit la blonde avec espièglerie.

\- Pour le moment je le trouve très distrayant, mais continuez je vous prie, ajouta la brune en faisant un geste altier de la main comme pour l'encourager.

\- Je vois, sa Majesté se la joue Méchante Reine, s'exclama la sauveuse avec un brin de malice.

\- Miss Swan, n'y pensez même pas.

\- Alors on en reviens aux « Miss Swan » et aux vouvoiements, reprit la blonde en s'éloignant et en s'enfonçant dans l'eau jusqu'au cou.

\- Bien sûr au vu de votre comportement enfantin.

\- Mon comportement enfantin ? le shérif ponctua sa phrase en lui lançant l'un de ses sous-vêtement.

\- Si vous le prenez sur ce ton…

Sa phrase à peine achever elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette. Surprise Emma fit un tour sur elle-même pour tenter de repérer l'Evil Queen.

\- Votre Majesté semble oublier que l'eau est mon élément, murmura le shérif en touchant la surface de l'eau pour en ressentir la moindre onde, la moindre variation lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent et un corps se colla contre elle.

\- Trop tard, tu es ma prisonnière, dit une voix rauque contre son oreille.

\- Tu triches, je suis ta prisonnière depuis que tu as volé mon cœur, répondit Emma en se tournant pour faire face à la Reine. Je constate que tu as pris le temps de te dévêtir.

Tout en parlant la Sauveuse laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de la brune qui se mit à frissonner de bien-être.

\- Je sens ton cœur qui s'accélère, murmura la blonde. C'est étrange de ressentir les émotions que mes caresses réveillent en toi et les miennes.

\- Je sais, je vis la même chose. Je perçois tes émotions au travers des battements de ton cœur et je vis celles que tu provoques.

\- Je devrais te le rendre et reprendre le mien, souffla la Sauveuse avant de caresser du bout des lèvres celles de la brune sans appuyer le baiser.

\- Oui peut-être, répondit la brune sans pour autant essayer d'approfondir ce presque baiser aussi doux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée, je ne suis pas sûre de me souvenir de la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne.

\- Serais-tu de nouveau amnésique, Emma ?

\- Non, j'ai juste besoin que tu m'aides à réveiller mes souvenirs, et je ne connais qu'un seul moyen pour cela.

\- Je suis pendue à tes lèvres, dis-moi.

\- Embrasse-moi, ce serait un bon début.

Leurs lèvres qui jusque là n'avaient fait que s'effleurer, se caresser et se chercher, se trouvèrent enfin.

* * *

_Alors, d'après vous la prophétie se réalisera-t-elle ? J'attends vos avis, vos réponses, vos hypothèses._


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, mais je vous livre un chapitre plus long et, je l'espère, qui vous plaira._

_Merci à vous qui me suivez toujours et à vous qui venez de découvrir cette fiction, un merci tout spécial à regina2015 et emma2016 pour toutes leur reviews et à Mystik.7 pour son aide._

_Je vous présente mes excuses pour les fautes qui auront échappé à ma vigilance._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_N'importe où et quoi que je fasse, lorsqu'elle est loin de moi je sens toujours qu'il me manque un organe vital : son cœur…_

_René Fallet_

Malgré la fatigue cumulée des derniers jours, Emma ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir, non ce soir elle écouterait sa Reine et profiterait de l'instant présent sans penser au passé et sans imaginer son futur. Elle avait d'abord été une amie pour Régina, celle qui écoutait ses confidences sans la juger, qui souffrait avec elle lorsque Robin blessait la brune. Et puis tout avait basculé sans même qu'elle le réalise. Elle avait cru perdre Régina, un message mal interprété, une incompréhension qui avait fait exploser ses sentiments. Elle était devenue le secret de Régina, elles se retrouvaient en cachette de Robin et de leur famille respective aussi souvent que possible. Elles s'aimaient et ne voulaient blesser personne. Elles s'aimaient sans chercher à comprendre ce qui avait donné naissance à ce sentiment. Elles s'aimaient c'est tout ce qui importait. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, elle était de nouveau l'unique amour de cette magnifique brune qui l'embrassait avec passion. Leur amour n'était plus un secret pour leur famille, elles étaient libres de s'aimer enfin. Si la légende disait vrai, Emma savait que lors de leur combat contre le Mage, Régina y perdrait la vie. Alors à quoi bon perdre du temps, elles devaient profiter de chaque moment qu'elles partageaient et qu'elles partageraient, de chaque instant pour s'aimer, et cela commençait maintenant. Comme à chaque fois, la proximité de la mort intensifiait chaque caresse, chaque baiser. Elles avaient tant de fois partagé cela, dans chacune de leur vie passées, ces moments hors du temps qui précédaient leur mort. C'était comme une malédiction, chaque fois qu'elles avaient eu à faire au Mage elles avaient eu conscience qu'elles vivaient leur dernières heures ensemble. C'est là que le besoin de l'autre devenait si vital que rien ni personne n'était de taille à stopper leur nécessité de profiter de ce bonheur qui semblait vouloir les fuir.

\- Je te sens ailleurs, murmura la Reine en embrassant son cou.

\- Pourtant je suis là avec toi, répondit la Sauveuse en reprenant ses attentions avec plus de passion.

\- Ton corps est là… pas toi, répondit la brune entre deux baisers

En entendant cette remarque, Emma laissa, enfin, ses émotions l'envahir et guider ses gestes. Régina sentit la différence lorsque les battements de cœur de sa belle s'accélérèrent et devinrent chaotiques. Elle aimait sentir ainsi le cœur de sa Sauveuse s'emballer. C'était étrange et pourtant tellement agréable, ressentir les émotions du shérif renforçait son amour, et surtout lui permettait d'avoir une meilleure connaissance des caresses les plus efficaces pour faire perdre ses moyens à son âme sœur. De même Emma était attentive au moindre changement de rythme de respiration et cardiaque de sa belle. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui faisait l'amour dans cette vie comme dans les précédentes, cependant c'était la première fois qu'elles ressentaient les émotions de la femme aimée se mélangeant aux siennes. La proximité de la mort, la peur de perdre l'être aimé combiné au fait que chacune possédait le cœur de l'autre rendait cet instant unique, magique et tellement fort, car elles ne faisaient plus qu'une, si ce n'était de corps leurs âmes étaient enfin unies, tout du moins leur cœur. Tout se mélangeait dans l'esprit d'Emma, ses souvenirs passés se superposaient aux sensations que les caresses de Régina provoquaient. Tout était identique et pourtant différent. Passé, présent, futur semblait s'entrelacer à ce carrefour précis de sa vie. Se laissant porter au gré de leurs mouvements par l'eau du lagon, elles se rapprochèrent du bord. Emma prit le temps d'admirer la beauté de sa Reine puis fit appel à la magie pour tamiser l'ambiance de la grotte à l'aide de bougies. Elle prit la visage de la brune entre ses mains pour l'embrasser avec tendresse avant d'approfondir le baiser tout en laissant ses mains caresser ses joues pour descendre vers les épaules. Elle glissa ses mains derrière la nuque obligeant la brune à se coller encore plus à elle.

\- Emma tu triches, murmura la Reine en tentant de résister aux caresses de la blonde.

\- Je ne triches jamais, je vérifie la justesse de mes souvenirs, se justifia-t-elle en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune et commença à alterner massages capillaire du bouts des doigts et douces caresses

\- Ta mémoire est excellente, soupira Régina en fermant les yeux sans pouvoir retenir le gémissement de bien-être que provoquait les tendres attentions de sa Sauveuse.

Emma redécouvrait le corps de la femme qu'elle aimait tant du bout des doigts que des lèvres. Soudainement la sauveuse cessa tous gestes pour se coller contre la brune.

\- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Un problème de mémoire ? murmura la Reine

\- Non, je trouve que l'on manque d'intimité, répondit le shérif sur un ton frustré tentant de reprendre un semblant de contrôle.

\- Pourtant nous sommes seule, répliqua Régina.

\- Nous sommes seules dans cette grotte ma Reine, mais avec une isolation qui laisse à désirer.

\- C'est donc ce petit détail qui te freine dans tes ardeurs ? C'est dans des moments tels que celui-ci que je me dis que la magie est une bénédiction, précisa la brune dont les yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur violette.

Emma vit un mur remplacer l'ouverture de leur grotte.

\- Nous voilà totalement isolées, annonça sa Majesté un sourire espiègle.

La blonde s'éloigna un peu et sortit du lagon avant de tendre la main, pour inciter Régina à la suivre. Cette dernière prit la main tendu et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre l'impulsion nécessaire pour sortie à son tour, elle se sentit portée.

\- Tu as raison, la magie a du bon parfois, dit Emma tandis qu'un bras d'eau déposait la brune avec délicatesse à même les bras de la sauveuse.

La Reine se laissa porter jusqu'au lit. Elle avait toujours aimé ce côté tendre que le shérif laissait transparaitre lorsqu'elles étaient ensembles. Elle adorait voir cette lueur d'amour à la limite de la vénération qui brillait dans les yeux de sa Princesse.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura Emma en la déposant sur le lit.

Régina eut le souffle coupé tant par les battements du cœur de son Aimée que par les frissons de désir que ces trois mots faisaient naître en elle. Et ce ne fut pas le regard remplit d'amour que la blonde posait sur elle qui allait l'aider à retrouver un tant soit peu de contrôle. Elle attendait avec impatience le prochain mouvement de cette femme qui la regardait avec autant de passion et d'amour. Enfin elle vint la rejoindre dans le lit. La sauveuse commença par suivre les courbes douces du visage de la brune. Du bout des doigts d'abord, partant du milieu du front pour dessiner la ligne des sourcils pour descendre le long des pommettes et finir sous le menton, puis elle remonta dans le sens inverse mais avec le revers de la main. Régina savourait cette douceur qui réchauffait ses sens les yeux fermés, ne retenant pas le soupir de bien-être que la tendresse de la blonde insufflait dans son esprit par ses effleurements. Elle sentit le corps de la blonde épouser le sien alors que des lèvres venaient déposer de petits baisers sur son visage en suivant le chemin tracé quelques instants auparavant par les mains de la sauveuse. La brune sentit le mouvement d'une caresse glisser le long de son bras puis elle sentit des doigts s'entrelacer aux siens. Elle empoigna avec douceur la nuque de son Âme sœur afin de lui voler un baiser et prendre un tant soit peu le contrôle, mais toutes les sensations qui habitaient son corps ne lui permirent pas de prendre le dessus très longtemps et elle se soumit volontiers à la tendre domination de cette ange blond. Elle la laissa redécouvrir la moindre parcelle de peau que le shérif réveillait par la caresse d'un baiser, d'une langue aventureuse ou d'une main avide de lui donner du plaisir.

\- Emma tu vas me tuer si tu continues ainsi.

\- Ton cœur me raconte une autre histoire mon Amour, répondit la blonde sans cesser sa redécouverte du corps de sa Reine, prenant un soin particulier du buste offert de la brune tant du bout des doigts que des lèvres, un langue taquine venant ajouter un brin d'excitation.

La blonde se laissait flotter au gré de ses envies et des soupirs de l'ancienne Evil Queen. Elle bridait autant que possible cette soif de volupté, cette nécessité d'assouvir l'envie charnel que les soupirs agrémentés par l'accélération du rythme cardiaque de la brune insufflait au creux des reins de la Sauveuse. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la main qui accrochait sa nuque descendre en une lente caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui faisant perdre tout contrôle. Emma prit le temps de plonger ses yeux dans le regard obscur de Régina et ce qu'elle y vit suffit à la faire céder. Elle fondit sur ces lèvres désirables qui étaient un appel à la luxure et au plaisir, avant de descendre en une ligne de baisers passionnés le long de son cou, qu'elle prit le temps d'embrasser et de caresser avec la langue. Cette expédition charnelle la mena à l'endroit précis où battait son cœur dont elle sentait les battements.

\- C'est étrange de sentir mon cœur battre dans ta poitrine, susurra la blonde en embrassant et caressant le sein sous lequel elle avait caché l'organe qui était le siège de son amour éternel pour sa Reine.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Régina ne put que l'embrasser dans un mélange de tendresse et de passion. Profitant d'une faiblesse de sa Sauveuse, d'un subtil mouvement de buste et de bassin elle inversa leur position, poussant la blonde sur le dos avant de briser leur embrassade pour se retrouver à califourchon sur ses hanches et la tirer vers elle et reprendre, ainsi, possession des lèvres du shérif. Emma approfondit le baiser tout en caressant, griffant le dos de la brune lui provoquant des frissons et aussi un changement de rythme cardiaque. La respiration de la Reine se fit plus saccadée à mesure que les baisers reprenait leur doux cheminent le long de la gorge pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine. La Princesse embrassa presque avec dévotion ce petit coin de peau derrière lequel elle avait mis à l'abri son cœur, le siège de son amour pour cette brune incendiaire qui soupirait de plaisir dans ses bras. La blonde voulait lui donner plus, plus de tendresse, plus de plaisir, plus d'amour. Elle voulait plus, plus de force, plus de puissance, plus de magie pour protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, pour avoir plus de temps avec son Amour éternel. Elle dessina le sein qui s'offrait à ses lèvres de tendres baisers, esquissant une spirale qui la mena jusqu'au téton qu'elle pinça de ses lèvres avant de l'exciter du bout de la langue. La tête de la Reine bascula en arrière sous l'effet du désir qui ne cessait de monter. Une main emmêlée dans la crinière blonde, elle maintenait la tête pour prolonger la douce torture qui était le prélude à l'extase. Cette étreinte qui avait débuté dans la douceur, telle une valse des sens et des sentiments, changea rapidement de rythme, accélérant le tempo pour adopter la sensualité d'un tango. D'une main audacieuse le shérif caressa le ventre halé de sa Majesté et se glissa entre le corps des deux femmes. La brune peinait à respirer dans l'attente de sa délivrance. Elle voulait sentir sa Sauveuse en elle, ne faire qu'une avec elle. Comme une réponse à sa prière, deux doigts commencèrent leurs douces caresses sur la longueur de son sexe. En sentant sous sa main la chaleur et l'humidité du bas-ventre de sa Déesse brune, la retenue dont Emma faisait preuve jusque là disparut. Les douces attentions qu'elle porta à cette précieuse perle de chair suffirent pour affoler le cœur de la Reine et transformer les soupirs en gémissements de plaisir, cela suffit pour que deux doigts s'immiscent dans son intimité dans un lent va et vient. La position dans laquelle se trouvait Régina lui permit de pouvoir influer le rythme des pénétrations contrôlant ainsi le moment de sa libération en un cri qui résonnait telle un chant d'amour aux oreilles de la Sauveuse. A bout de souffle et de force, elle vint se coller contre la blonde qui la serra aussi fort que possible, la privant de toute possibilité de retirer sa main. Prise dans la passion du moment, Emma ne remarqua pas l'inconfort de la situation jusqu'à ce que la pression sur son poignet ne devienne douloureuse. Elle tenta de dégager sa main, mais les mouvements de ses doigts suffirent à rallumer le feu du désir dans le corps de la brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Le shérif cessa tout mouvement, réaction qui fut récompensé par un grognement de frustration de la part de sa moitié, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre ses attentions. Elle fit de son mieux pour allonger sa Reine sur le dos. Alors qu'elle commençait à dégager sa main, une poigne ferme la retint. Incertaine, elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa compagne dans lequel brillait cette lueur de désir qu'elle connaissait si bien.

\- Ma Reine…

Régina ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit, de sa main libre elle agrippa la nuque d'Emma et la fit taire d'un baiser. Elle libéra la main les faisant gémir toutes les deux dans le baiser. Si la blonde avait mené la première danse, la brune allait prendre le lead pour la seconde.

Fenrir n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, cela faisait deux ou trois heures qu'il se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Trop de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Il s'assit réalisant que malgré la fatigue il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Pourquoi subitement ces souvenirs de son enfance lui revenaient-ils en mémoire ? Il secoua la tête comme s'il tentait de chasser tout ce qui l'encombrait. Il n'avait pas repenser à la légende depuis… depuis la mort de sa famille. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas eu le temps de le préparer mais il commençait à croire qu'ils avaient fait en sorte de lui laisser tout ce dont il avait besoin pour vaincre le Mage. Le dragon se leva, il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées. Il vit qu'Henry avait repoussé sa couverture. Il la remit en place veillant à ne pas réveiller son frère et sortit de leur chambre. Il avait besoin d'un regard neuf sur toute cette histoire.

\- Tu veux un café ? la voix de Ruby le surprit à moitié.

Elle était assise au coin d'un feu le plus loin possible des chambres.

\- L'inconvénient avec le lien qui nous unit c'est que je ressens la moindre de tes émotions et parfois même je peux entendre tes pensées, chuchota-t-elle en lui tendant un mug.

\- Je… je ne sais même pas si je vais aimer, dit-il en reniflant les effluves de la boisson. Je ne bois que de l'eau.

\- Cela te fera une nouvelle expérience et un nouveau souvenir, répliqua la louve avec un sourire tendre.

\- Trop aimable. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire ? Décris-moi cette part de moi que tu ressens ? demanda-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

\- Tu te poses de nombreuses questions mais surtout tu essaies de te remémorer tous les souvenirs que tu as avec tes parents…

\- Pouah, cette boisson est amère, l'interrompit le jeune dragon en recrachant la première gorgée qu'il avait en bouche. Comment Mère peut-elle boire ceci ?

Ruby reprit la tasse de café en se retenant de rire et lui tendit une autre tasse.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu tester la boisson préférée de ton frère, qui est aussi celle de ton autre mère et accessoirement celle de ta presque grand-mère.

\- Et quelle est la boisson de mon protecteur ? questionna-t-il en reniflant la seconde boisson

\- Tout dépend de l'occasion, à cet instant un bon café histoire de rester éveillée et t'aidée. Tu voulais me parler… enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre au vu des visions que j'ai eu.

\- Jusqu'à présent seuls les souvenirs liés à la vie que j'ai partagé avec Emrys et Emeralda étaient les plus importants auxquels je pensais, laissant de côté ceux rattachés à ma famille car ils étaient trop douloureux mais depuis quelques jours j'y repense de plus en plus. Je me revois avec mes parents ou mes frères et sœurs.

\- Je sais déjà que tu revois tes parents à l'heure du coucher, ce moment privilégié pendant lequel vous n'étiez que tous les trois, mais quels souvenirs te reviennent de tes frères et sœurs ?

\- Je les vois se battre, se combattre sous les encouragements et conseils de mes parents.

\- Et toi où es-tu ?

\- Avec ma mère, je joue avec sa queue qu'elle agite devant moi pour m'occuper, parfois elle me donne des conseils, d'autres fois elle me prends dans sa patte avant et me demande d'être attentif à ce que font mes frères et sœurs…

La jeune louve vit les yeux remplit de larmes de son protéger se fermer. Elle fut alors assaillit d'images de dragons luttant les uns contre les autres.

\- Ce jour-là, reprit Fenrir des sanglots dans la voix, mon père avait demandé à mes frères de jouer une scène de combat de la légende, mon père avait le rôle du mage et il m'avait demandé de jouait le rôle du dragon héros de l'histoire. J'avais été blessé.

La brune avait le souffle coupé en voyant la beauté et la grâce des dragons en combat. Elle entendait les indications de Ténèbres. Elle l'entendait tantôt réprimander, tantôt encourager ses enfants, rectifiant un mouvement. Elle découvrit le nom de chacun des membres de la famille de son protéger, leur apparence, leur couleur unique ainsi que leur particularité, chaque dragon ayant un atout magique différent de celui des autres.

\- Ce fut notre dernier moment de paix en famille, quelques heures plus tard le Mage nous retrouvait et anéantissait ma famille. Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs de ce combat, mon père m'avait dissimulé derrière un rocher, j'entendais les cris et les bruits des sorts, l'une de mes sœurs est venue me rejoindre en rampant, elle était blessée…

Fenrir n'avait plus besoin de parler, Ruby assistait aux derniers instants de la famille du dragon. Elle voyait les évènements à travers les yeux de son protégé, entendait les bruits du combat. Elle assistait à l'arrivée de la jeune dragonne qui rampait jusqu'à elle et dans un dernier effort abattait son aile la privant de lumière elle entendit les derniers mots aussi :

_\- Soit fort mon frère, notre destin est désormais entre tes mains. Je t'aime._

_\- Malice…_

_\- Fenrir cesse de parl… parler, il ne doit pas… découvrir… ton exiss… existence, notre survie en…dépend._

Elle sentit son corps se contracter pour tenter de se faire le plus petit possible puis elle ressentit une telle peur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle entendait une voix qui l'appelait mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle se tassait de plus en plus tentant de se réfugier, mais où, il faisait si noir. C'est alors que deux bras la bloquèrent, elle était paralysée, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver la force de se débattre. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prisonnière. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle toujours tremblante

\- Tu as vu et ressenti les derniers moments que j'ai vécu avec ma famille.

\- Tu veux dire que j'ai ressenti tes émotions ?

\- Enfin surtout celles du petit dragon que j'étais.

\- Tu étais terrorisé, je vais arracher la gorge de ce lâche qui ose se prendre pour un mage.

Ruby laissa la colère chasser tout autre émotions, elle laissa sa part animale, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de sa cage, chasser son humanité mais c'était sans compter sur Fenrir qui usa de leur lien pour l'apaiser.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Ruby, je réalise que ma famille a tout fait pour que je sois le dragon de la légende. Ma mère biologique pouvait voir l'avenir et je commence à croire que la légende n'est pas juste un conte pour enfant mais une de ses visions. Et puis il y a cette phrase qu'elle me répétait…

\- Un dragon n'est jamais seul, il possède la mémoire de ses ancêtres, énonça la louve toujours dans les bras du dragon.

\- Oui. Je m'interroge sur cette phrase, a-t-elle un sens caché ?

\- Et si elle n'avait aucun sens caché Fenrir, si tu possédais la mémoire de tes ancêtres et pouvais appeler leur souvenirs, si tu pouvais voir les visions de ta mère ?

\- Je ne sais pas, et même si cela est possible je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire pour accéder à cette connaissance.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tes parents te préparaient à combattre le Mage, tu n'étais qu'un jeune dragon facétieux et joueur. Ils se sont sans doute adaptés à cela. Ils ont transformé la vision en conte pour enfant, l'apprentissage du combat en jeu, Malice était comme ta maman Aéria elle voyait l'avenir, ton frère Erold était un grand combattant et stratège hors pair tout comme ton père, Golem, ton autre frère, était très résistant, il était le bouclier de votre famille, ton dernier frère Cypher et Ethina ton autre sœur pouvait façonner la magie et invoquer des sorts si puissants…

\- …Qu'ils ont liés leurs âmes à la mienne pour échapper au Mage, s'exclama le jeune dragon.

\- Pardon !

\- Cypher et Ethina n'ont pas combattu le Mage, ils ont fait en sorte que la magie de ma famille ne puisse être volée par le Mage, du moins pas toute la magie, en liant leurs âmes à la mienne. C'est un sort très complexe et très puissant. Ma famille est en vie…

\- Alors retrouvons la, s'écria la voix quelque peu ensommeillée d'Henry.

\- Ils sont déjà ici avec nous.

\- Fenrir, peux-tu te montrer plus précis dans tes réponses, répliqua Ruby.

\- Bien que ma famille soit morte physiquement leur esprit est en vie.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement sentant une magie inconnu en action.

_\- Ce qui signifie que la mort du Mage est proche Protecteur, _s'exclama une voix presque caverneuse et pourtant emplit de douceur.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonjour, un chapitre un peu difficile à écrire, et pour cause j'approche de la fin de mon histoire (non ce n'est pas encore le dernier chapitre) et j'avoue qu'inconsciemment j'ai tenté de retarder l'échéance en ralentissant mon rythme d'écriture, en recherchant le mot juste et la perfection. Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre, et il n'a pas bénéficier de relecture, par avance pardon pour les fautes qui m'ont échappées. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Nous sommes tombés amoureux, malgré tout ce qui nous séparait. A partir de ce moment-là, il s'est créé quelque chose de rare et de magnifique._

_Nicholas Sparks_

Fenrir ferma les yeux incapable de respirer, il devait être en plein rêve, cette voix il la reconnaitrait entre mille.

\- Mère, s'exclama Fenrir en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder devant lui tandis qu'une forme vaporeuse prenait forme pour laisser place à un magnifique dragon bleu.

_\- Comme tu as grandi mon fils, tu es différent de l'image de ma vision. Est-ce l'enfant-dragon ? _Demanda-t-elle en approchant sa tête d'Henry.

\- Je me nomme Henry, je suis le frère de Fenrir.

_\- Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme, _dit une voix plus grave.

Un magnifique dragon noir se tenait aux côté de Ruby qui fit un bond qui l'amena devant Fenrir prête à attaquer afin de le protéger de cette menace inconnue.

_\- Calme-toi Protecteur, je suis Ténèbres, _précisa-t-il d'une voix qui apaisa immédiatement la louve. _Ton protecteur est très puissant mon fils, tout comme toi._

Le jeune dragon ne pouvait pas parler tant il était étouffé par ses émotions. Il avait rêvé si souvent de revoir ses parents que le bonheur le paralysait. Henry s'approcha du dragon obscur emporté par sa curiosité.

\- Êtes-vous réels ? interrogea-t-il en avançant sa main pour toucher l'immense animal légendaire devant lui.

_\- Nous le sommes mais nos corps ne sont qu'une création magique, _expliqua Ténèbres tandis que la main du jeune garçon traversait le corps gigantesque du dragon.

_\- Tout est comme dans ma vision_, s'exclama une voix légèrement plus aigue derrière Fenrir qui ferma une fois encore les yeux.

\- Malice, murmura-t-il gardant les paupières closes pour retenir ses larmes.

_\- Bonjour mini dragon, _dit le dragon couleur nacre avec affection ce qui fit sourire son jeune frère

\- Je ne suis pas mini, répondit-il faussement en colère.

_\- Tu seras toujours Mon mini dragon, surtout sous cette forme, _lui rétorqua-t-elle en mettant sa tête à la hauteur du regard du dragon qui ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée Malice mais pas ton sens de l'humour, avoua-t-il d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Fenrir, interpella Ruby d'une voix étrange, es-tu aussi grand que…

La louve tournait en rond regardant tour à tour Ténèbres, Aéria et Malice avant de rejoindre le jeune dragon et Henry.

\- Il est aussi grand et tellement magnifique, il est de couleur or, murmura le jeune garçon fasciné par Ténèbres qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux.

Bien qu'originaire du monde des contes de fées toutes ces apparitions donnaient le tournis à la brune. La magie en action dans ces lieux était plus puissante que toutes celles qu'elle avait senties jusqu'à ce jour. Et pourtant la louve en elle était rassurée par la présence de cette énergie. Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voir encore apparaître la Reine et la Sauveuse au vu de toute la puissance qui se dégageait des dragons présents, lorsqu'elle réalisa que l'ouverture de la chambre de deux femmes avait totalement disparu, elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer sa découverte lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par les pleurs d'un bébé.

\- Calme-toi Neal, je sais que tu as faim, je vais te prépar…

Snow s'immobilisa le bébé dans les bras, un biberon dans une main et les yeux écarquillés.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les dragons un peu nerveuse et en serrant son bébé contre elle.

\- Tout va bien… « grand-mère », affirma Fenrir qui s'était levé. Venez-vous asseoir ici. Père, Mère, Malice je vous présente la mère d'Emma enfin Emeralda, Snow White. Elle se fait aussi appeler Mary-Margaret. Snow je vous présente ma famille biologique, mon père Ténèbres, ma mère Aéria et ma sœur Malice.

Les trois dragons inclinèrent la tête tandis que la brune aux cheveux courts s'asseyait aux côtés de Ruby, un brin impressionnée.

\- Je… je… suis…enchantée, dit la brunette intimidée.

Le dragon noir, le plus grand des trois, approcha son museau du bébé qui pleurait toujours.

_\- Ils sont si fragiles à cet âge, on serait capable d'affronter la terre entière pour leur bonheur, pour trouver la force de les protéger du mal qui rôde autour de nous, _dit le dragon d'une voix douce, presqu'un murmure.

Neal s'arrêta de pleurer en entendant les mots du dragon avant de tendre sa petite main sans pour autant atteindre la tête de l'animal.

\- Oui, je vais avoir la chance de découvrir avec mon fils tout ce que je n'ai pu partager avec ma fille, répondit Snow avec tristesse.

_\- Vous avez agit pour le bien de votre enfant, le passé ne peut être changé mais votre avenir oui, ne vous reprochez plus ce passé qui vous enchaine et vous empêche de faire connaissance avec votre fille, _dit le dragon bleu qui répondait au nom de Aéria en regardant Fenrir. _Je peux vous comprendre car j'ai moi aussi abandonné l'un de mes enfants pour qu'il ait la vie sauve._

_\- Nous devions le faire pour la survie de notre espèce, _précisa Ténèbres

\- Mais notre espèce entière a été décimée, je suis seul depuis des siècles, sans l'amour d'Emrys et d'Eméralda, sans leur sacrifice vie après vie… la tristesse, la colère, l'incompréhension, le désespoir, la joie, l'espoir toutes ses émotions se mêlèrent et brisèrent la voix du jeune dragon doré

_\- Nous devions le faire Fenrir, c'était à nous de te protéger mais il devenait trop puissant, nous n'aurions pu lui résister bien longtemps. Malgré tout notre savoir nous n'avons pas trouvé de meilleure solution, _commença à expliquer Malice. _J'avais eu une vision d'un magnifique dragon couleur or entouré de deux dragons noirs, protégé par un être mi-homme, mi-loup combattant le Mage aux côté de l'enfant-dragon et aidé par deux magiciens d'une grande puissance. Tu ressemblais énormément au dragon de ma vision mais en version mini._

\- Mon surnom de mini-dragon vient de cette vision, affirma Fenrir

_\- Ce fut ma première vision, longtemps avant ta naissance, la première d'une longue série avec pour héros un petit dragon doré, _précisa sa sœur.

\- La légende de l'enfant-dragon…

\- …_Est un mélange __de__ mes visions et de celles de Malice. Quand elle a eu sa première vision elle a cru à un rêve éveillé mais elle est venue me la raconter et lorsque tu es né Fenrir…, _poursuivit Aéria

\- …_Nous avons compris combien tu étais précieux le jour de ta naissance après que tu aies blessé celui que vous nommez Henry, _termina Ténèbres.

_\- En sachant cela nous avons profité de chaque instant partagé avec toi, _ajouta une nouvelle voix

\- Ethina, s'écria le jeune dragon les larmes aux yeux.

_\- Petit démon, tu m'as manqué. Si tu savais combien j'étais impatiente que tu comprennes pour nous faire revenir, _confia le nouveau dragon de couleur blanche qui apparut derrière Fenrir.

_\- Petit est l'adjectif qui le décrit le mieux sous cette forme, n'est-ce pas sœurette ?_

\- Cypher ? demanda Ruby en voyant un dragon de couleur verte derrière elle.

_\- Pour vous servir Protecteur,_ répondit-il en inclinant la tête_._

\- J'espère que tous les membres de ta famille sont là sinon cette grotte va très vite devenir beaucoup trop petite, s'exclama Granny en venant rejoindre le groupe. Toutes vos réunions de famille sont aussi bruyantes ?

Neal commença à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère en râlant, interrompant l'échange en cours.

_\- Nous avons oublié que ce jeune homme avait faim, _remarqua Aéria. _Fenrir, peux-tu t'en occuper ?_

Le jeune dragon prit le biberon entre ses mains quelques instants avant de le rendre à Snow.

\- Il est à la bonne température, certifia-t-il.

La brune goûta le lait, sourit et commença à nourrir le petit.

\- Et pour répondre à votre question Granny, non toute ma famille n'est pas présente, précisa Fenrir. Deux de mes frères manquent à l'appel.

_\- Ils arriveront n'ayez aucune inquiétude, pour le moment l'heure est au repos, vous devez être prêt à affronter le Mage, malgré les visions l'avenir n'est jamais figé, _déclara Ethina dont le corps commençait à s'estomper.

_\- Notre fille a raison, nous répondrons à toutes vos questions demain, _ajouta Ténèbres en disparaissant à son tour, suivit d'Aéria.

_\- Va dormir Mini-dragon, on a besoin de toi et de tes pouvoirs, _précisa Malice en déposant un baiser sur la tête de son frère malgré son intangibilité.

\- Reste, murmura Fenrir dont la main traversa le cou du dragon de nacre auquel il tentait de se raccrocher.

_\- Nous serons bientôt réunis Fenrir, mais pas ce soir, _lui chuchota sa sœur en disparaissant.

Il ne restait plus que Cypher qui dévisageait son jeune frère étrangement, le jeune dragon connaissait ce type de regard, un mélange de joie et de culpabilité que sa Mère et Emma échangeait parfois.

_\- J'ai essayé… Je voulais rester pour te protéger… mais dans toutes les visions tu étais seul… avec Ethina nous avons testé nombre de sort mais aucun ne permettait de protéger deux dragons… J'en ai parlé avec Père et Erold, avec Mère et Malice… la réponse était toujours la même… on ne pouvait pas changer le futur, ton futur car tu ne savais rien de ce qui t'attendait… J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces… Tu étais si jeune, si fragile… Et nous devions t'abandonner à ton destin, une vie d'errance… Une vie de solitude…_

\- Je n'ai jamais été seul, Emrys et Emeralda, les parents de l'enfant-dragon, furent ma famille jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et grâce à Ethina et toi vous avez toujours été à mes côtés, même si je n'en ai rien su.

_\- C'était à nous de te protéger…_

\- … et vous m'avez protégé mais aujourd'hui c'est à moi de vous sauver… Enfin à nous, affirma Fenrir en regardant Henry

_\- Et nous serons à vos côtés, _assura Cypher les larmes aux yeux en inclinant la tête en signe de respect avant de disparaître à son tour.

Un étrange silence s'instaura. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, Ruby et Fenrir partageant les leurs, Snow réalisant les similitudes entre l'enfance du jeune dragon et de son petit-fils, quant à ce dernier, il rêvait de tous les moments qu'il partagerait avec sa famille et la famille de son frère adoptif une fois qu'ils auraient vaincu le Mage.

Emma et Régina étaient toujours dans leur bulle, ignorantes de ce qui se passait à quelques mètres d'elles. Blottie dans les bras de sa Reine, la Princesse reprenait son souffle en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur le ventre de son aimée tout en profitant de ses tendres caresses.

\- Emma, je me demandais… qui représente le plus grand danger pour le Mage ? Toi, la Sauveuse qui devait m'anéantir et ramener les fins heureuse ou moi, la méchante Reine qui a maudit tout un royaume ?

La jeune femme stoppa tout mouvement pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de la brune.

\- Qui a dit qui je devais t'anéantir ? Je devais juste briser la malédiction.

\- Pas juste briser la malédiction, tu devais ramener aussi les fins heureuses.

\- Et j'ai échoué en partie car je n'ai pas ramené toutes les fins heureuse.

\- Emma regarde-moi, tu as ramené toutes les fins heureuses.

La blonde tourna son regard clair pour les plonger dans le yeux bruns de la Reine.

\- Régina, es-tu heureuse ?

Surprise par la question, la jeune femme ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre. Puisque les actions valent mille mots elle embrassa son shérif tentant de faire passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde. Oui elle était heureuse, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son Âme Sœur, heureuse car elle avait deux fils extraordinaires qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimaient, heureuse car aujourd'hui elle faisait partie d'une famille aimante.

\- Je prends ça pour un « oui », murmura Emma les yeux fermés le front collé contre celui de sa Reine. Alors toi aussi tu as ta fin heureuse ?

\- J'ai ma fin heureuse et ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a offerte mais Henry.

\- Henry ?

\- Oui, un jour il a fait une fugue et il est revenu… avec toi.

\- Alors je ne suis pas ta Sauveuse, soupira la blonde avec déception.

\- Tu es Ma Sauveuse, n'en doute jamais, mais tu es bien plus encore, tu es ma vie, mon cœur et mon âme, explicita la brune en resserrant son étreinte. La première fois que nous nous sommes vu, je ne t'ai pas reconnue mais mon cœur lui savait qui tu étais. Je voulais te chasser de ma ville, je t'ai rejetée par peur de tout perdre si un jour je te perdais toi. Je préfère te savoir en vie loin de moi que vivre en sachant que tu es morte pour moi.

\- Et je préfère sacrifier ma vie pour toi que de vivre sans toi.

\- Je le sais voilà pourquoi je suis partie, même sans ta mémoire tu ne cessais de me protéger.

\- Et je ne cesserais jamais de te protéger, de prendre soin de toi, de t'aimer.

\- Je t'aime mais je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne supporterais pas de vivre une vie sans toi.

\- Alors ne pars plus, ne me quitte plus. Je ne veux plus vivre loin de toi ni même sans toi, déclara Emma en tentant de retenir ses larmes.

Régina aurait tant aimé lui promettre de rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, cependant l'ombre de la légende planait au-dessus de leur tête telle l'épée de Damoclès. Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par les baisers dont Emma parsemait son cou et ses seins, ce qui la fit gémir.

\- Je veux profiter de chaque minute à tes côtés, ne plus rater une seconde de notre vie avec nos enfants. Je veux vivre le temps d'une étreinte, un éternité à tes côtés, susurra la blonde en caressant le visage de la brune.

\- Savais-tu que le mot éternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte ? soupira la Reine en fermant les yeux, se perdant dans les sensations que ces douces attentions ravivaient.

\- Oui, ce sont les derniers mots que tu m'as dit avant de disparaître. Et puis, un soir je t'ai trouvé dans mon bureau et tu as déposé la première d'une longue série de lettre d'amour.

La Princesse se souvenait parfaitement, ses mots lui avaient été murmuré lors d'une étreinte, lors de leur dernière étreinte, après la rupture avec Robin, alors qu'elle venait déposer Henry pour l'abandonner à sa mère biologique. Ses souvenirs vinrent troubler son esprit la replongeant dans ce mauvais souvenir,.

_\- Allons Miss Swan, ne me dites pas que vous avez cru que je pouvais réellement être amoureuse de vous ? Je n'ai fait que m'amuser avec vous pour le plaisir de mieux vous voir souffrir, vous briser le cœur n'est sans doute pas le vengeance parfaite, mais vous voir souffrir et avoir une chance de faire souffrir votre mère… j'avoue que je n'ai pas pu résister. Il se trouve que cette comédie m'a lassée plus tôt que prévu et que je préfère mettre un terme à cette mascarade maintenant. Je ne supporte plus vos tendres attentions trop « charming » à mon goût, vous ressemblez tant à votre mère, toujours là à briser le moindre de mes bonheurs. Je vous hais vous et toute votre famille._

_\- Tu mens Régina, je le sais mon don ne m'a jamais trompé, Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais cela mais je finirais par le découvrir. Et même sans mon don je sais que tu me mens, que tu te mens car tu aimes trop Henry pour pouvoir l'abandonner ou le faire souffrir, rétorqua Emma plus énervée que triste._

_\- Vous oubliez qui je suis Miss Swan et je vous interdis de me tutoyer, vous n'êtes rien qu'un parasite, un être sans importance alors que je suis une Reine. Je ne vous dois aucune explications, sachez juste qu'il n'y a jamais eu de nous, j'ai juste joué la comédie de l'amour et je vous quitte pour enfin avoir ma fin heureuse._

_Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à faire demi tour le shérif l'avait attiré dans ces bras._

_\- N'oublie jamais ceci Régina, n'oublie jamais combien je t'aime, je te rechercherais autant que je t'attendrais. Je ne peux ni ne veux vivre sans toi et avec cette étreinte je t'offre le souvenir d'une éternité ensemble, une éternité que je ne partagerais qu'avec toi._

_La brune sentit son cœur se briser en entendant la déclaration de son âme sœur. Elle devait partir avant de commettre l'irréparable, avant d'avouer à Emma la vérité sur le Mage et leur passé. Oui elle devait disparaître pour le bien de ceux qu'elle aimait._

_\- Eternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte, furent les derniers mots que la Reine murmura avant de disparaître dans un nuage violet laissant son âme sœur seule et en larmes étouffer par la douleur de ce nouvel abandon._

Emma réalisa que se souvenir n'était plus aussi douloureux à présent qu'elle était dans les bras la femme de sa vie. Avoir partagé ces derniers jours avec sa famille, entourée d'autant d'amour malgré la mort qui planait autour d'eux était le baume dont son cœur avait besoin pour cesser de saigner. Elle cessa tout gestes tendres pour se blottir et serrer le corps de cette brune magnifique dont le cœur ne battait que pour elle, comme si ce simple geste pouvait les mettre à l'abri du Mage ou de la bataille à venir.


	32. Chapter 32

_Mes remerciements à Mystik.7 pour son aide. Merci à vous fidèles lecteurs/lectrices, anonymes ou nom, followers ou nouveaux venus, à vous qui me laissez des reviews et des encouragements_

_Un chapitre un peu triste, un retour dans le passé qui vous apportera, je l'espère, son lot de réponses._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Aimer, c'est risquer le rejet… Vivre, c'est risquer de mourir… Espérer, c'est risquer le désespoir… Essayer, c'est risquer l'échec… Risquer est une nécessité… Seul celui qui ose est vraiment libre…_

_Paolo Coelho_

Emma poussa un hurlement à se casser les cordes vocales. Elle tenait le corps de son amour éternel dans les bras. Régina s'était sacrifiée pour protéger Henry. Malgré ses efforts elle n'avait pu la sauver. Fenrir culpabilisait, il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour arrêter le sort du Mage, quant à Henry il avait laissé éclater sa colère réduisant en cendre le Mage qui n'avait pu échapper à la puissance de l'enfant dragon. Ruby, sous sa forme de loup, vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie. Le museau tourné vers le ciel elle laissa échapper un hurlement à fendre l'âme. David et Gold prirent le corps de la Reine déchue des bras de la blonde qui laissa libre court à sa douleur lorsqu'elle vit ses mains pleine de sang. Snow vint enlacer sa fille dont l'âme venait d'être de nouveau brisée.

\- Tout va bien Emma, calme-toi, je suis là.

Sa mère parlait avec la voix de Régina, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard brun du Maire.

\- Tu es vivante, dit la blonde soulagée en serrant et en embrassant la brune.

\- Tout va bien, tu as dû faire un cauchemar.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait un rêve prémonitoire, comme autrefois, murmura le shérif.

\- Tu sais très bien que l'avenir est subjectif, il change et évolue en fonction de nos décisions, expliqua la brune.

\- On croirait entendre parler Aéria.

\- Qui ?

\- Aéria, la mère…

Emma se redressa brusquement en se prenant la tête dans les main.

\- Emma ça va ?

\- J'ai mal à la tête, c'est comme lorsque mon âme et celle d'Emeralda ont fusionné.

Régina s'apprêtait à appeler ses fils lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment présentable en tenue d'Eve. Dans l'urgence elle se servit de la magie pour faire disparaître toutes traces de leur nuit d'amour, les habiller et faire réapparaître l'ouverture qui menait vers la grotte principale.

\- Allonge-toi, je vais chercher de l'aide, expliqua la brune avant de disparaître.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux la surprit. Snow et Ruby étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre. Granny tenait Henry contre elle et Fenrir berçait Neal qui était endormit paisiblement dans ses bras. Sans chercher à comprendre elle fit signe au dragon dès que celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle. Il était heureux à l'idée de lui raconter les évènements de la nuit passée, pressé de pouvoir lui montrer ce dont il était capable aujourd'hui même si il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais ils avaient enfin une chance de vaincre le Mage.

\- Mère…

\- Fenrir, Emma est en danger.

Le dragon laissa Neal dans les bras de la Reine et partit en courant rejoindre son autre mère. Régina surprise de se retrouver avec le frère de sa Princesse Charming dans les bras resta tétanisée. Le petit se mit à gazouiller et à lui faire des sourires.

\- Tu es bien un Charming, murmura-t-elle attendrie par le bébé. Et comme ta grande sœur et ton neveu, tu seras un véritable Don Juan.

Tout en parlant à Neal, Régina avançait afin de rejoindre sa chambre où elle vit Fenrir agenouillé auprès d'Emma à qui il parlait avec douceur la main posée sur son front. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'une voix grave qu'elle semblait connaître s'adressa à sa bien aimée.

_\- Toujours aussi rebelle ma chère Emeralda, toujours à lutter pour ce qui t'est cher._

\- Son nom dans cette vie est Emma, répliqua Fenrir toujours concentré sur la blonde. Vous devez ôter le verrou qui bride ses souvenirs.

_\- Si je le fai__s__ elle va souffrir, répondit la voix avec douceur et tristesse._

\- Elle souffre déjà, précisa le jeune dragon.

Régina vit alors un magnifique dragon noir apparaître aux côté de son fils. La présence de cette créature aurait dû l'effrayer, la paralyser, mais au lieu de cela elle se sentait rassurée par sa présence, presque protégée. Elle se disait qu'elle devrait utiliser la magie pour protéger Emma alors que le dragon sombre penchait la tête pour frôler le front de la blonde avec son museau. A ce contact le corps de la princesse s'arc-bouta violemment, comme si elle venait de recevoir une violente décharge électrique. Deux autres dragons apparurent alors de chaque côtés du lit, l'un bleu, le second nacré, tandis que le corps de la blonde retombait sur le matelas en hurlant toute sa douleur en un cri puissant.

\- Aéria, c'est tellement douloureux, furent les premiers mots que le shérif prononça alors qu'elle se mettait sur le côté pour se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

_\- Je sais, la perte d'un enfant est une souffrance sans nom, je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pu vous protéger._

\- Il était si petit, si vulnérable. Je veux que la douleur cesse, hurla-t-elle.

Sans réfléchir, tenant toujours Neal dans ses bras, Régina se précipita pour rejoindre sa Princesse. Elle voulait la réconforter. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle venait de traverser le corps massif du dragon bleu en s'installant comme elle le put sur le lit, le frère d'Emma toujours dans les bras. Fenrir prit l'enfant anticipant la demande de la Reine.

\- Tout va bien Emma, je suis là et Henry va bien, il est en sécurité avec nous.

Le visage baigné de larmes, la blonde croisa le regard inquiet de la brune.

\- Un autre temps, un autre monde, murmura la Sauveuse. Et pourtant les douleurs passées sont toujours là, toujours aussi puissantes et vivaces.

\- Oui, la douleur de nos crimes passés et notre culpabilité sont toujours là mais nous en avons fait une force dans chacune de nos vies.

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de cette douleur, la douleur de voir son enfant mourir après quelques semaines de vie, la douleur de voir le Mage user de la magie, lui ôter la vie et user de la magie pour nous obliger à regarder impuissant, la douleur de se sentir une mère indigne.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Ténèbres, tu dois lui rendre ses souvenirs, je te remercie de nous avoir épargné cette souffrance au cours de nos différentes existences, mais aujourd'hui il est temps de faire face à cette horreur passé.

La tête du dragon noir s'approcha du visage de la Reine qui n'osait faire un mouvement. Elle sentit une violente douleur, elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et se retrouva projetée dans la peau d'Emrys en plein milieu d'un combat contre le Mage. Il lui sembla pourtant que leur ennemi n'était pas seul.

_Le jeune homme prit son fils dans les bras avant de tenter de rejoindre Emeralda qui évitait les sorts du Mage noir tout en ripostant._

_\- Emeralda, mon amour nous devons fuir, cria-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la grotte où ils avaient trouver refuge._

_Il ne put sortir, dehors cinq dragons adultes luttaient eux aussi contre le Mage._

_\- Il use d'un sortilège de multiplication pour faire des doubles de lui-même, lui expliqua un dragon blessé qui se trouvait à ses côtés et tentait de se relever._

_\- Aéria ne bouge pas, laisse-moi soigner cette blessure._

_\- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela Emrys, vous devez fuir__,__ ta famille et toi. Ton enfant représente notr…_

_Aéria n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication que l'homme se plaça devant elle pour détourner le sortilège destiné à la tuer._

_\- Laisse-moi te soigner nous aurons plus de chance de vaincre notre adversaire et de protéger nos enfants, affirma l'homme tout en formant des symbole__s__ dans l'air pour lancer un sortilège de soins sans même attendre l'accord de l'animal._

_Aéria sentit __ses__ force__s__ lui revenir mais le futur semblait immuable, quoiqu'ils fassent l'enfant mourrait. Pourtant quelque chose avait changé. Dans ses précédentes visions Fenrir anéantissait Ezakiel le sombre en sacrifiant sa vie. La nouvelle vision de la mort du sorcier noir montrait son fils aux côtés de l'enfant-dragon, la même vision que sa fille Malice avait eut bien des années auparavant. Leurs alliés étaient vêtus d'étrange façon et les deux dragons qui les protégeaient appartenait à une race qui lui était inconnue. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui avait fait changer l'avenir de son enfant, elle prit son envol pour se jeter corps et âme dans la bataille avec un espoir nouveau. Elle réussit à anéantir l'adversaire qui avait entravé Ténèbres, son époux, avant de porter secours à sa fille Ethina au prise avec un sort qui lui lasserait les chairs._

_Emrys observait à la fois terrifié et fasciné la puissance que révélait le dragon bleu en attaquant les doubles du Mage lorsqu'il entendit hurler Emeralda, son aimée, qui était toujours dans la grotte luttant contre le Mage originel. Il se précipita afin de lui apporter son aide et fit face à un spectacle d'une violence qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son épouse était suspendue dans les airs, l'un de ses bras dans un angle étrange, les chairs déchirées laissant voir l'os brisé qui en ressortait. Il lança des sorts plus puissant les uns que les autres pour anéantir l'homme qui torturait ainsi son âme sœur sans même pouvoir l'égratigner. Alors qu'il préparait un nouveau sort, il se retrouva à son tour suspendu dans les airs à côté de son tendre amour. Celle-ci était en état de choc, conséquence de son combat et des nombreuses blessures qu'Emrys découvrait. Il tenait toujours son fils contre lui pour le protéger._

_\- C'est donc lui l'enfant dont tout le monde parle ? demanda Ezakiel en s'approchant du couple._

_\- Ne le touche pas, grogna le jeune père en s'agitant pour se défaire des entraves du sort qui le maintenait dans les airs._

_\- Allons, allons, je possède la magie et la puissance de centaines de dragons, que crois-tu pouvoir faire contre moi misérable mortel ?_

_\- Ça, dit Emrys en lui décochant un coup de pied dans le menton qui fit reculer et tomber le Mage._

_\- Tu vas regretter ce geste, menaça le sorcier en se relevant. Je pensais mettre fin à ta misérable vie rapidement, mais je n'en ai plus envie. _

_Emrys sentit une douleur lui traverser le bras et entendit un craquement écœurant. Il n'avait presque plus de sensation dans le bras et vit avec horreur son enfant lui échapper. Le Sorcier arrêta la chute du bébé en l'attrapant de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol._

_\- Que voilà un magnifique enfant, il fera un très bon fils et je ferais un bien meilleur père que toi._

_\- Laisse mon enfant tranquille, hurla Emeralda qui commençait à reprendre ses esprit. Laisse le ou je te jure qu'il n'existera aucune grotte assez profonde, aucune montagne assez haute où tu pourras trouver refuge pour fuir ma fureur._

_Emrys vit soudain un halo doré entourer son épouse, ses blessures se refermant les unes après les autres, son bras reprenant sa forme initial. Il sentit que le sort qui les entravait perdait de sa puissance. L'énergie magique dégagée par son épouse était telle qu'il aurait aisément pu croire qu'elle émanait d'un dragon._

_\- Voilà qui est intéressant, dit le Mage nullement impressionné en voyant ses adversaires enfin libre et debout sur la terre ferme._

_Malgré cette nouvelle puissance et le fait qu'il avait un enfant dans les bras, Emrys et Emeralda ne surpassait toujours pas la puissance du Mage. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, le bébé commença à pleurer avant de disparaître des bras de l'homme qui le tenait pour réapparaître dans les bras de sa mère. Surprit le sorcier ne put contenir sa colère en découvrant que cet enfant était déjà capable d'utiliser la magie qu'il partageait avec son dragon protecteur. Il devait trouver le dragon qui le protégeait de sa magie. S'il pouvait voler la puissance de ce dragon il serait invincible et immortel. Il pourrait plier à sa volonté toutes créatures vivantes. Le seul obstacle entre lui et cette puissance phénoménal était ce bébé sans défense. Le choix du Mage se fit en quelques secondes à peine. Il lança un sort afin d'immobiliser ses adversaires, mais échoua une première fois. Il puisa dans l'énergie des dragons pour augmenter la puissance du sort et le lança à nouveau mais cette fois il parvint à atteindre son but. Les jeunes parents et le bébé se trouvèrent de nouveau suspendu dans les airs, totalement immobilisé__s__ cette fois, prisonniers de leur propre corps, ne pouvant ni parler ni bouger. Emrys et Emeralda virent leur ennemi reprendre le bébé qui se remit à pleurer projetant une vague d'énergie magique._

_\- Quel puissance, s'exclama le Mage ravit. Pensez-vous qu'il appelle celui qui l'a béni ?_

_Paralysés et totalement impuissant, Emrys et Emeralda virent le jeune Fenrir sortir la tête de sa cachette en entendant l'appel de l'enfant-dragon. Il était terrifié, il avait promis à ses parents de ne pas se montrer mais son frère humain était en danger et il se devait d'agir. Privé de parole la brune ne pouvait l'aider, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une énergie lui traverser le corps._

_\- Je te jure que si tu touches un seul cheveu de mon enfant je me ferais un plaisir de t'anéantir de façon très lente, hurla Emeralda pour attirer l'attention du Mage._

_Ezakiel regarda la jeune femme avec surprise. C'était impossible, comment avait-elle réussi à contrer le sort ? Enfin en partie, elle n'avait retrouvé que sa voix._

_\- Ainsi donc toi aussi tu es protégée par un dragon, en déduisit l'homme. Dis-moi où est ton dragon que je puisse lier sa magie à mon âme._

_\- Aucun dragon ne me protège, répondit la brune._

_\- Il faut une magie très puissante pour briser, même en partie, ce sort._

_\- Aucun dragon ne nous protège, répliqua Emrys qui avait lui aussi retrouver sa voix._

_\- C'est impossible, souffla leur ennemi déstabilisé._

_\- Tu croyais tout savoir des dragons, commença à expliquer le jeune homme pour occuper son adversaire. Il existe un rituel par lequel nous pouvons posséder leur magie sans pour autant que nos __vies __soient liées._

_\- Comment ? hurla le Mage._

_Fenrir, malgré sa peur, était sorti de sa cachette dès que l'attention de l'homme mauvais, comme il le surnommait, avait été focalisé__e__ sur le couple d'humains. Emrys vit le jeune dragon se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il jeta un regard vers sa femme qui hocha la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre._

_\- C'est un rituel complexe qui consiste à enfermer une part de la magie dans de la dragonite. Plus la dragonite est de grande taille plus la quantité de magie enfermée est importante._

_\- Et vous avez une de ces pierres, affirma le Mage de plus en plus intéressé._

_\- Ne dis rien de plus Emrys, tu trahis la promesse faites aux dragons, hurla Emeralda._

_\- Il le faut mon amour, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver nos vies et celle de notre fils._

_Emrys et Emeralda __tentaient __de gagner du temps, ils savaient l'importance que revêtait la vie de Fenrir. Il devait être hors de portée du Mage à présent._

_\- Ça suffit, les interrompit le Sorcier. Où est la pierre ? Répondez ou je tue l'enfant._

_Les jeunes parents connaissaient les visions des dragons, ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour retarder l'échéance mais l'avenir de leur enfant ne changeait pas. Et la vision d'Aéria prenait vie devant leurs yeux. Leur enfant allait mourir s'ils ne parvenaient pas à se défaire du sort qui les entravaient. Ils ne pouvaient compter sur personne, pas même sur le__s__ dragons qui devaient__ soit __être encore en train de combattre les doubles d'Ezakiel, __soit __avaient fui __pour __mettre__ Fenrir à l'abri. Après un dernier regard à sa femme, Emrys décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Tant qu'à mourir que se soit en combattant._

_\- Alors j'attend__s__, où se trouve la pierre ? demanda le Mage noir d'une voix froid et calme qui fit frissonner Emeralda._

_\- Dans ma besace, derrière toi, souffla Emrys d'une voix abattue en baissant la tête de honte._

_Ezakiel se retourna pour aller chercher son trésor, la pierre de dragonite. Il ne vit pas le jeune couple __murmurer__ une incantation __avant__ de se __libérer__ du sort. Il ne leur __accorda__ aucun regard après avoir déposé l'enfant,__ qui n'avait cessé de pleure, __à même le sol trop absorbé par la recherche de l'artefact. Le Mage réalisa bien trop tard ce qu'il se passait. Il se sentit projeté loin de la besace et s'écrasa contre un mur. Lorsqu'il se releva il vit que le couple tentait de fuir. Il utilisa toute la puissance des âmes des dragons qu'il possédait pour lancer un sort qui paralysa les fuyards, puis se téléporta devant eux._

_\- Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de me provoquer, dit-il faisant apparaître un poignard avec lequel il trancha sans le moindre remords le fil de la vie de l'enfant-dragon sous les yeux des parents impuissants._

_Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses recherches, il fut arrêté par un sort de feu. Ils se retourna prêt à combattre lorsqu'il vit sept dragons se dresser entre lui et la sortie._

_\- Vous gagnez pour cette fois, annonça-t-il en lançant des sorts pour disperser ses adverses et fuir mettant fin au sort d'entrave._

_Tenant le corps ensanglanté de son bébé Emeralda tomba à genoux hurlant de rage et de douleur. Quant à Emrys il s'effondra de désespoir, le cœur remplit de haine. Nul ne voulait parler, aucun mots ne pourrait faire disparaître cette douleur._

Le visage baigné de larmes, Régina serra Emma contre elle comprenant enfin la souffrance et l'impuissance que la blonde avait décrit. Tremblante, entre tristesse et colère, elle releva le regard de son aimée et observa les trois dragons présents réalisant qui ils étaient.


End file.
